Nerds e Anormais
by Warina-Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Draco é surdo. Harry, um garoto que vive uma vida cheia de amarguras. O que acontece quando estes dois se encontram? SLASH AU Cap 14 ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Tradução**

**Slash**, então quem não gosta nem comece a ler!! Quero críticas inteligentes (tanto ruins quanto boas) e espero agradar a todos!

Minha primeira tradução, então se tiver algo errado (o que provavelmente vai ter) me avisem!

N/A: as palavras ou frases em negrito são faladas por sinais.

* * *

Capítulo 1

O que estou prestes a contar não é a história de amor usual. Não acredito muito em Deus ou em destino. As pessoas tentam me vender esse papo furado de que existe um "plano" ou uma "razão" desde que eu era criança, mas nunca pus muita fé nisso. A vida apenas acontece, e geralmente do modo mais inesperado. Isso é parte, talvez, de como somos. Se as coisas fossem planejadas ao meu modo, poderia nunca ter o conhecido, mas não me arrependo agora. Não deve haver uma "razão" para isso, mas acredito que foi bom eu ter conhecido Harry Potter.

Nasci surdo. É impossível dizer se mudaria isso se pudesse. Toda a minha vida vivi num mundo sem nunca saber o que a palavra som realmente é. Claro, eu tenho uma vaga idéia do que seja, mas nunca entendi o que as palavras "harmonia" ou "música" são. Vi as palavras de minha mãe, mas nunca conseguir ouvir sua voz. Quando eu nasci, meus pais não souberam o que fazer comigo. Meu pai não tinha certeza se eu podia carregar o sobrenome Malfoy. Viu-me como algo e não como alguém, mas geralmente é assim que ele é.

Um grande número de profissionais foram me apresentados na infância. Fui educado pelos melhores patologistas de fala e professores de surdos desde que eu consigo lembrar. Meus pais eram rígidos na minha educação, mas reconheceram de que eu precisava da língua dos sinais também. A maioria das coisas que aprendi vieram de meus tutores, em casa, mas atendi a uma escola para surdos por um tempo quando eu tinha seis anos até completar oito. Acho que eu era mais feliz lá. Foi lá que eu fiz amigos verdadeiros pela primeira vez, e foi lá que reconheci que não era uma pessoa retardada como meu pai acreditava. Nunca soube porque ele me tirou da escola mas ele me disse que saí porque não estava aprendendo o suficiente para competir com as crianças "normais", mas não tenho certeza quanto a isso. Quando retornei a educação em casa, fui forçado a praticar mais minha fala do que praticava antes.

Meu pai era um conhecido homem de negócios. Ele tinha herdado uma fábrica de meu avô. O nome de Lucius Malfoy era sempre associado ao bem estar. Seu casamento com minha mãe, Narcissa Black, marcou todas as páginas em Nova York.

Ele nunca conseguiu aprender sinais muito bem. Era um aspecto de fraqueza, dizia. Não era agradável para ele ouvir que apesar de minha fala ser excepcionalmente clara, seria sempre obvio que eu era surdo. Ele ignorou isso e continuou a ser rígido comigo.

Minha mãe e eu sempre fomos muito próximos. Ela me deu tudo, e nunca apoiou a opinião de meu pai sobre sinais. Sentávamos na sala e conversávamos por horas a fio. Ela sabia como eu me sentia sobre ser educado em casa, e sempre me disse para fazer o meu melhor.

Quando tinha quinze anos, meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Meu pai voltou de viajem em julho, e aquele dia eu estava sentado em frente a janela quando o vi chegar. Nunca ficava feliz quando o via descer de seu carro, mas sabia que estaria encrencado se não descesse para vê-lo. Minha mãe estava preocupada quando começava a rumar para o andar de baixo. Ela não levantou suas mãos e falou:

"Draco, seu pai deseja falar com você."

Não foi difícil para mim ler seus lábios. Tinha ficado um mestre nessa arte praticamente desde que eu nasci. Eu concordei e desci para o escritório.

"Draco" ele falou com um sorriso.

"Estou feliz que tenha voltado, pai"

"Sente-se tenho boas notícias para você." Aquelas palavras me deixaram nervoso, mas sentei olhando rapidamente para minha mãe que estava mordendo seu lábio. Nada disso era animador. "Entrei em contato recentemente com o diretor de minha antiga escola," começou. "E ele me disse que não é tarde para você se juntar com os outros estudantes de sua idade, e que sua deficiência não será um problema. Você irá para Hogwarts este outono. Isso lhe agrada?".

Engoli toda a minha raiva porque sabia que não iria importar. Ele nunca se importou com o que me agradava. "Sim," concordei sem emoção.

"Bom. Sua ida é daqui a cinco semanas, e é tempo suficiente para se acostumar com a idéia. Sua mãe irá lhe levar para tirar as medidas de seu uniforme."

Depois da conversa terminar, subi para meu quarto e liguei o computador. Dando um suspiro de alívio, vi que meu melhor amigo, Blaise, estava online.

Dragonrider: Meu pai é um babaca.

ZanZen: Alguma outra "novidade" sem ser esta?

Dragonrider: Ele me abrigou a ir para Hogwarts esse ano.

ZanZen: E qual é o problema? Pensei que não gostasse de ser ensinado em casa?

Dragonrider: E não gosto! Mas não quero ir para LÁ!

ZanZen: Porque não? Eu estudo LÁ e LÁ não é ruim.

Suspirei. Ele nunca entendia. Digitei furiosamente:

Dragonrider: Claro, você não ia pensar que é ruim. Você pode ouvir! E conhece pessoas lá!

ZanZen: Nem todo mundo liga se você é surdo. Porra, você é tímido. E não é se eu não pudesse te apresentar as pessoas. Supere.

Dragonrider: Você é um filho da puta!

ZanZen: Não enche.

Dragonrider: Tá. Te ligo amanhã.

ZanZen: Ok.

Provavelmente foi uma má escolha implorar por simpatia com Blaise. Ele é uma das poucas pessoas que não deixa sentir pena de mim. Nos conhecemos quando tínhamos dez anos, e somos amigos desde que eu o ensinei a insultar pessoas na língua dos sinais. Nunca me tratou como se eu fosse diferente. Não deveria esperar que começasse agora.

Uma semana depois, minha mãe e eu encontramos com Blaise em Nova York. Ele nos recebeu em frente a sua casa com um grande sorriso. Com parte de seu cabelo caindo em seus olhos, parecia que tinha acordado agora. Ele deu um oi para mim. Minha mãe beijou minha bochecha. **Vou ficar e almoçar com Melinda. Vocês dois se comportem, e não se atrasem!**

Assenti que sim.

No carro, olhava para a janela fazendo o máximo para ignorar Blaise. Ele tocou meu ombro. **Não seja um chato.**

**Quem está sendo chato?** Sinalizei para ele com raiva. **Não quero ir! É tão difícil de entender?**

**Não vai ser ruim. Acredite. Sabe em qual casa irá ficar?** Ele perguntou.

Hogwarts tinha um história esquisita. Fora fundada por quatro pessoas diferentes e cada um deles tinha um dormitório com seus respectivos nomes: Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa, Grifinória, e Sonserina. Os estudantes eram sorteados para cada uma delas pela sua personalidade e por família. Meu pai foi um sonserino então fui automaticamente posto lá. A sorte era que Blaise era um sonserino.

**Podemos dividir um quarto,** ele disse tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor.

Um tempo depois, chegamos no lugar onde iríamos tirar nossas medidas para os uniformes novos. Blaise foi primeiro enquanto eu sentava na sala de espera. Mal eu havia sentado e um garoto da minha idade sai de uma das cabines. Seu cabelo era preto como o céu noturno, e usava óculos. O que me deixou intrigado foi que o garoto vestia calças jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida, e a manga ia até a ponta de seus dedos, apesar de estar um calor lá fora. Ele não olhou para mim, e eu voltei minha atenção a revista que tinha pego.

Quando Blaise voltou, segui o velhinho, e subi no banco. Vi seus lábios se moverem ligeiramente, mas ele virou a cabeça antes que eu pudesse lê-los. "Você terá de olhar para mim quando fala, sou surdo." Expliquei. Odiava ter de explicar isso. Sempre me senti desconfortado.

Ele olhou para mim. "Erga seus braços, por favor." Ele disse devagar.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, Blaise e eu já tínhamos comprado tudo o que precisávamos, e nossos uniformes seriam mandados para a escola. O pequeno café que tínhamos escolhido era um de meus preferidos quando vínhamos a cidade. Blaise sentou na minha frente, brincando com suas batatas fritas enquanto assistia o movimento da rua. Reparei que seus olhos geralmente seguiam os garotos bonitos e de boa aparência. Não era estúpido o suficiente para não sacar que ele era gay. Isso foi algo de que nunca falamos, mas acho que nós dois sabíamos. Assumir não parecia algo plausível para nós. Meu pai nunca aceitaria. Deus sabe o que faria comigo. A família de Blaise provavelmente aceitaria, mas ele estava preocupado demais em manter sua imagem na escola. Sabia como ele era.

Os últimos dias de meu verão passaram muito rápido. Toda vez que via meu pai, ele me dizia: "me deixe com orgulho". Sabia que ele realmente queria dizer que esta era minha última chance de não fuder com tudo.

Ele me levou até a estação de trem em seu carro favorito. Excitação era a palavra escrita em sua testa... ou o que podia se chamar de excitação, já que é meu pai que estamos lidando. A viajem de trem foi bem cerimonial. Estudantes e pais fizeram um show antes da partida para a escola. Várias pessoas vieram apertar a mão de meu pai, e fui apresentado um número de amigos dele. Um deles veio a ser o chefe de minha casa.

Severus Snape era um homem alto com cabelos e olhos negros. Olhou para mim sem muito interesse quando meu pai o cumprimentou. Ele levantou as mãos para mim. **Como vai?**

Ao meu lado, meu pai disse algo. Provavelmente disse a Snape que não precisava fazer uso dos sinais. Não queria deixar claro minha "deficiência" para nenhum amigo.

"Estou bem, obrigado", respondi.

Fiquei aliviado em entrar no trem. Blaise sentou comigo. Ele foi me falando quem era quem na escola. Na nossa sessão, a maioria era sonserinos. Reparei em dois meninos sentados perto de nós que Blaise os identificou como Crabbe e Goyle. Pansy Parkinson era uma garota que parecia mais homem do que nós. Blaise fez uma descrição mais detalhada em um ruivo na parte da frente do trem. **Ron Weasley,** sinalizou para mim. **Ele é o maior babaca da escola. Fique longe dele. Ele é um de dez filhos. Seu pai trabalha para o governo ou alguma algo do tipo, mas eles não tem muito dinheiro.**

O termo "não ter muito dinheiro" era, claro, uma coisa relativa em Hogwarts. Quase todo mundo da escola era de classes diferentes. Hermione Granger era uma garota de cabelos crespos que tinha bolsa de estudos. Segundo Blaise, a sabe tudo. Por último, Blaise apontou para uma pessoa familiar. O mesmo garoto que eu tinha visto na loja subiu no trem. Sua vestimenta não tinha mudado muito a não ser a cor da camisa. Por um momento, ele olhou para mim e vi como seus olhos eram espantosamente verdes. **Harry Potter,** Blaise me disse. **Se tem vários rumores sobre ele.**

**Porque?** Perguntei.

**Seus pais eram milionários. Harry provavelmente é o garoto mais rico da escola. Seu pai era dono de uma empresa de petróleo. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de helicóptero. Ele cresceu na casa de seus tios, mas apenas queriam o seu dinheiro. Algumas pessoas falam que eles batem nele. Seu padrinho foi à justiça para tentar conseguir a custódia, mas não deram a ele.**

**Ele sempre se veste assim?**

Blaise sacudiu os ombros. **Nunca reparei. Não falo muito com ele. Ninguém fala com ele a não ser Weasley e Granger. **

Naquela noite, nos estabelecemos nos dormitórios de nossas casas. Dividi um quarto com Blaise. A maioria de meus companheiros pareciam ser pessoas legais pelo o que pude julgar. Me ignoraram a maior parte do tempo, o que foi bom. Me pediram para ir a diretoria antes do jantar. Professor Snape veio para me mostrar o caminho.

Gostei dele desde o momento que ele sinalizou comigo, e no corredor decidi perguntar algumas perguntas. **Como aprendeu sinais?**

**Alguém que eu conheço.**

Concordei. **Porque ele quer me ver?**

**Porque precisa conhecer sua intérprete, apesar de falar a ela que não precisa vir as minhas aulas. Agora, Draco, não receberá ajuda especial de mim. Se não atender as expectativas, irei reprova-lo.**

**Isso é justo.**

Encontramos Albus Dumbledore ao lado de uma gaiola. Ele sorriu amistosamente para nós e me indicou a cadeira. "Isso é tudo," falou a Snape. Dumbledore era um velho de aparência fraca, tinha óculos. Me ofereceu um copo de limonada.

Sacudi minha cabeça negativamente. "Não, obrigado."

"Seu pai me falou que lê lábios perfeitamente bem," falou enquanto sentava na sua cadeira.

"Sim, leio," respondi. Temi o que meu pai tinha comentado.

"Muito bem." Ele olhou para o seu relógio. "Parece que ela está atrasada, então começarei por outro assunto. Você estará dispensado de latim e francês, mas terá de fazer deveres extras de ciências. Parece justo para você?"

"Sim".

Sua atenção foi direcionada para a porta para uma mulher de cabelo rosa e um piercing no nariz. "**Desculpe o atraso,"** falou e sinalizou ao mesmo tempo. "**Acabei de chegar e não tive tempo de me trocar."**

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela. Ela não era o que eu imaginava.

**Nymphadora Tonks, **informou. **Irei te acompanhar nas aulas.**

**Draco Malfoy**, respondi.

Tivemos uma breve conversa antes de Dumbledore me mandar encontrar com meus colegas de casa e ir jantar.

O jantar em Hogwarts se mostrou sendo um dos mais importantes eventos do dia. Os alunos novos foram sorteados para suas casas e Dumbledore fez um discurso. Quando o jantar acabou, eu estava andando pelo corredor quando... WHAM!

Caí. Olhei para cima e vi, Ron Weasley. Seus lábios estavam se movendo rápido demais para eu entender e apenas fiquei sentado por um momento. Finalmente, ele disse. "O que você é... estúpido? Porque não presta atenção? Não vai dizer nada, anormal?"

Ele me levantou pela minha camisa, e estava prestes a dizer algo quando Granger se meteu. Estava de costas para mim, mas vi a cara de ron ficar vermelha igual ao seu cabelo, quando li a palavra "SURDO" vindo de seus lábios.

"**Sou surdo!"** disse raivoso e sinalizando para dar ênfase. "**Pelo menos não sou um babaca igual a você!"** Ele levantou suas mãos para me bater, mas Granger o impediu. Estava puto por ela achar que eu precisava de sua ajuda, e adicionei. "**E não preciso de sua ajuda!"**

Quando terminei de falar, ela tinha soltado as mãos de Ron para que ele me batesse, mas outra pessoa o impediu. Severus Snape nos fuzilou perigosamente com seu olhar. Seus olhos pararam em Weasley. "Não haverá nenhuma confusão de sua parte este ano, está entendido? Se não, irei fazer sua vida miserável. Agora vá para o salão."

Fiquei parado ao lado dele, esperando a minha punição, mas tudo o que fez foi olhar para mim. **Lhe avisarei apenas uma vez, fique longe dele.**

No meu primeiro dia na escola, fiz um inimigo que iria me atormentar pelo o resto de meus anos lá. Apesar de todos os elogios de Blaise, já odiava Hogwarts, e as coisas iriam piorar mais em vez de melhorar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts teve apenas alguns contratempos. Estava atrasado para a minha primeira aula, porque me perdi tentando saber qual corredor era qual. Quando entrei na sala, todos que estavam sentados começaram a me encarar enquanto eu me sentava na carteira em frente a Tonks. Estava surpreso por não ver o piercing de nariz e ver que seu cabelo fora pintado de preto.

**Bom,** me disse apenas movendo seus lábios.

A professora aproximou-se de mim com um ar de reprovação. Professora McGongall dava álgebra e era diretora da Grifinória. Blaise me contou que era rígida, mas justa. Ela começou a falar e Tonks sinalizou para mim. **Esse não é o melhor jeito de se começar o ano, Mr. Malfoy. Deixarei passar desta vez já que você é aluno novo, mas da próxima vez irei tirar pontos de sua casa.**

"Sim, senhora." Eu disse envergonhado. Olhando para o outro lado da sala, vi Weasley sorrindo para mim. Potter estava olhando também, mas não encontrei nenhuma malícia naqueles olhos verdes. Para ser franco, não havia emoção nenhuma.

A aula passou rápido. Estava muito mais adiantado do que o resto dos outros alunos, então não estava tão preocupado. No corredor, eu finalmente perguntei, **Porque o cabelo?**

Tonks revirou os olhos. **Estou sendo profissional, não reparou? Estou fazendo isso para você, fedelho, para melhor apreciação.**

Eu ri.

As outras aulas foram ridículas. Depois do almoço no salão, disse adeus para Tonks. **Não o deixaria por sua conta, mas sei que Snape é fluente em sinais, **ela me disse.

**Você fala com ele fora da escola?**

Ela disse que sim. **A mesma pessoa que ensinou sinais a Snape, foi a mesma que me encorajou a ser intérprete.**

**E quem eu devo esta honra?**

Ela me encarou. **Talvez eu deva te abandonar aqui.**

Eu ri, mas parei quando senti as pessoas nos encarando. Olhando ao meu redor, pude ver uns poucos estudantes nos encarando e murmurando. Weasley estava sentado na mesa da grifinória e seu grupo parecia estar dando atenção a tudo que aquele babaca dizia... todos menos Potter. Mesmo de onde eu estava sentado, pude pegar as palavras "Surdo anormal... apenas aqui por causa do pai."

Potter levantou sua cabeça e disse algo, mas não soube dizer o que. Provavelmente mais merda sobre mim, pensei. Meu sangue correndo quente de raiva. Naquele dia decidi que odiava todos eles – a casa inteira.

Fui para aula de química com Snape por minha conta, sentei na frente para melhor visão. A primeira metade da sala tinha carteiras distribuídas lado a lado, e cada uma delas um pequeno "laboratório". Nenhum dos outros alunos parecia estar feliz aqui. A maioria deles eram sonserinos e grifinórios. Observei Potter e Granger sentarem nas mesas do fundo da sala. Estava tão ocupado os olhando que nem reparei quando Blaise se sentou ao meu lado.

**Como está indo?** Ele perguntou. Contei a ele meu dia até agora, e parecia meio desapontado por Snape saber sinais. **Estava esperando que você meio que me ajudasse aqui, mas bem... E lhe avisei sobre Ron.**

**Eu sei. E deveria colocar Potter também nesta lista.**

Suas sobrancelhas deram uma leve levantada. **Potter? Ele não diz muito para ser um babaca.**

**Se ele anda com Weasley, ele tem de ser um.**

**Talvez.** Blaise se virou e segui seu olhar para a porta, agora preenchida com a forma de Snape.

A aula começou com Snape ditando todos os tópicos que iríamos ver ao longo do ano. Estava óbvio que esta não seria uma matéria fácil. Seu dever era o dobro do que os outros professores passavam. Quando acabou, começou a explicar no quadro ligações químicas. Não demorou muito para alguém irritar Snape, e este alguém era Harry Potter.

Não tinha certeza sobre o que ele tinha feito de errado porque Snape parou abruptamente de escrever e se encaminhou a carteira de Potter. Não pude evitar de ficar feliz de que Snape não deixava os três saírem impunes. Essa era uma das outras razões porque eu gostava tanto dele.

Com o passar das semanas, comecei a me ajustar a rotina. Minhas aulas eram o que eu tinha esperado que fossem, e estava começando a conhecer meus companheiros de quarto. Fiquei surpreso em ver o quão forte era a rivalidade entre as casas. Me alegrei por saber que não era o único a odiar os grifinórios, apesar do ódio deles ser mais para competição do que para motivos pessoais. Hogwarts não tinha equipe de esportes competindo com outras escolas; ao contrario, cada casa era a equipe. Hockey era o mais popular, e a Grifinória derrotou a Sonserina na competição do ano passado.

Isso também me deu uma idéia. Já que estudei em casa, nunca joguei organizadamente. Sabia como jogar hockey, e era um excelente patinador. Apenas me pareceu natural eu tentar a sorte no time da Sonserina. Estava determinado. Blaise riu de minha obsessão. Me disse que eu já teria um lugar reservado no time, então deveria parar me preocupar.

Hogwarts mantinha o rink sempre aberto apesar da maioria dos estudantes só irem lá mais para o final do ano. Geralmente, era deserto, e isso me caia bem para mim. Adorava o frio do vento, sentir o gelo debaixo dos meus patins e não ter de pensar em mais nada. Patinar era uma das poucas coisas que dividia com meu pai. Ele tinha me ensinado quando eu era pequeno. Foi a primeira e única vez que me lembro dele me dizendo que estava orgulhoso. Talvez fosse por isso que patinar era tão importante.

Estava no rink para minha patinada, na tarde, quando reparei em outra pessoa no gelo. Harry Potter. Fiquei observando-o dando voltas pelo rink. Ele não tinha o direito de invadir meu espaço, mas entrei lá. Ele deixou mas não disse nada. Recentemente, minhas brigas com Weasley diminuíram para apenas alguns insultos nos corredores. Ele sempre estava com Weasley em todos os lugares como um cãozinho sem dono. Minha frustração cresceu enquanto dava mais voltas.

Não tinha esperado tentar ser mais rápido que ele, mas antes que eu percebesse, estava patinando o mais rápido que podia para alcançá-lo, e com certeza nenhum de nós estava disposto a diminuir a velocidade. Ele era bom, sem sacanagem, mas queria vencer. Queria mostrar que eu era bem melhor do que ele e Weasley. As batidas de meu coração começaram a ficar aceleradas enquanto acelerávamos mais. Algumas voltas ele estava na frente enquanto outras eu estava. Estávamos mortos mesmo antes de sentir meu corpo chegar no limite. Suor estava escorrendo pela minha testa; minhas pernas, doloridas, mas a raiva que senti o observando me fez esquecer de tudo isso. Colidi com a parede, e ele veio na minha direção. Pensei que viria me provocar, mas simplesmente perguntou: "Você está bem?"

"Sim, Potter. Me deixa sozinho," retruquei. Meu orgulho era grande demais para aceitar sua simpatia.

Ele balançou a cabeça e foi embora.

Aquela noite apenas me fez me concentrar mais. Tinha de vencê-lo. Mandei um e-mail para meu pai, pedindo que me mandasse o meu equipamento de hockey e ele me enviou o equipamento com um bilhete me dizendo para eu me esforçar. Em outras palavras, "não me dê vergonha."

Na manhã do teste, estava tão no limite que despertei antes do meu "alarme" despertar. Estava pronto. Blaise e eu tínhamos um esquema. Em vez de usar um despertador que faz luzes brilharem, ele me acordava, e voltava a dormir. Mas ele ainda estava "morto" na cama às seis da manhã. Recusou a levantar por qualquer esporte. Me vesti mais o mais rápido que pude, sendo gentil ao fechar as gavetas para não acordá-lo.

Era um sábado, e a maioria das pessoas na escola ainda estavam dormindo. Apenas os que estavam tentando entrar no time de hockey estavam no salão para o café da manhã. Puxei Pansy num canto para informações, e descobri que haviam apenas 5 vagas no total. Havia poucas vagas e ela iria fazer o teste também, apesar de achar que não ia conseguir.

Parece que foi uma eternidade para os testes começarem. Tonks me encontrou lá para ter certeza se eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Era o dia em que eu não queria estragar nada, xingar ninguém, para parecer um completo idiota. Os primeiros exercícios foram fáceis. Eu era o patinador mais rápido e não parecia que o outros eram iguais a mim. Fiz tudo direitinho. Quando tudo terminou, estava confiante, mas ainda nervoso.

Levou uma hora para que colocassem os nomes na lista. Todos se amontoaram em volta da lista. Meu coração afundou quando não vi meu nome lá. Fui para a lista da grifinória que foi posta no dia anterior. Harry Potter estava no topo da lista, e o xinguei mentalmente. Todo o meu trabalho tinha sido para nada.

Depois disso, estava um pouco mais amargo sobre meu ódio para Harry. Me deliciava toda vez quando pegava detenção do Snape, e até pensava em jeitos de o atormentar. Não ganhava amigos verdadeiros com isso, mas gostava. Então comecei a pegar mais pesado. O empurrava de propósito nos corredores, e xingava de vez em quando. O que me irritava mais era o fato dele nunca dizer nada, nem uma simples palavra sobre isso. Até comecei a implicar com seus amigos. Eles respondiam, mas não ganhava nenhuma reação de Potter.

Do meu ponto de vista, Potter tinha tudo na mão. Era o queridinho da maioria dos professores. Sempre diziam que era o mais novo a começar no time de hockey desde seu pai, elogiavam dizendo que era inteligente igual sua mãe. Até Dumbledore era doentiamente o seu protetor. Ele e seu "trio de ouro" da grifinória comandavam a porra da escola toda. Ele podia não falar muito o fazer muito para chamar a atenção das pessoas, mas com certeza chamava. Como não podia quando ele era perfeito? Ele merecia o que eu fazia com ele, pensava. Continuei atrás dele. A tensão só aumentava enquanto o perseguia mais e mais, até que finalmente chegaram no ponto máximo.

Era a semana antes do natal e estava carregando minha mala para fora de meu quarto quando vi Potter e Granger no hall. Os dois prontos para a viagem para casa, e a saia de Hermione era muito curta. "Gosta de putas baratas, Potter? Elas o lembram de sua mãe?" falei para eles.

Mal tive tempo de piscar e ele tinha me encurralado na parede. Me um soco na cara e senti o sangue escorrer do canto da minha boca. O empurrando, mas ele me puxou de volta para a parede. "Vou dizer isso devagar, para ver se entende. Não fale mais uma palavra sobre Hermione ou mais alguém, e se falar mais uma vez alguma coisa sobre a minha mãe, eu quebro a tua cara inteira." Deu para ver o fogo nos seus olhos.

O chutei no joelho e ele me largou. Estava prestes a bater novamente, quando fui segurado. Vi McGonagall ajudar Harry. Depois que percebi a pessoa que estava me segurando.

Snape olhou para mim e começou a sinalizar raivosamente, **Você é um completo idiota? Quer ser expulso? Os dois irão para a diretoria, mas primeiro vamos limpar sua boca.**

Nenhuma palavra foi dita ou sinalizada no caminho para a enfermaria. Madame Pompfrey, olhando torto – ela não tinha nenhuma simpatia com pessoas briguentas – e fomos para a sala de Dumbledore.

Tonks estava me esperando lá, nem ela e Dumbledore pareciam felizes. **Falarei com você primeiro, Draco,** ela sinalizou para o diretor.

**Não sei o que os dois estavam pensando. Severus te ouviu chamando a mãe de Potter de nomes desagradáveis antes dele lhe bater. Se esse for o caso, receio que você mereceu a surra. Insultar a falecida mãe dele foi um golpe baixo. Qualquer que seja sua desavença com Harry, isso foi indesculpável. Vocês dois terão uma punição severa depois do feriado. Agora, vá e espere na estação com os outros.**

Alguma coisa em suas palavras soaram verdadeiras: insultar a mãe dele foi uma coisa horrível, e estava arrependido. **E Harry?**

**Os dois serão punidos, e acho justo que ele tenha o mesmo castigo que o seu, depois do feriado. E o irão fazer juntos. **

"Ele não vai para casa?" 

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, e vi tristeza em seus olhos. **Pode ir agora, Draco. Não vai perder o trem.**

Olhei para Harry enquanto saía. Estava com a cabeça apoiada na parede, parecia durão como também parecia que iria chorar. Assim que me viu olhou para baixo, e o olhar sem emoção voltou. O seu orgulho era tão forte quanto o meu... senão até maior.

Tonks e eu andamos para o hall juntos, e sabia que iria escutar dela. "Seu filho da puta!" ela disse sem sinalizar. "Como pode ser uma pessoa tão fria?"

**Cometi um erro.**

**Um erro? Você o perseguiu deliberadamente! Estou com você o dia todo! Acha que eu não que você o atormenta vinte e quatro horas por dia? Porque ele? Entenderia se fosse o Weasley, mas Harry não é igual a ele. Como...** suas mãos tremiam e podia ver que lhe faltavam palavras. Quando ela sinalizou novamente escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente. **Você pode ter um novo ou nova intérprete quando voltar. Não sei que quero continuar aqui.**

AQUILO me pegou de jeito. Nesses últimos meses, comecei a realmente gostar dela. Seu senso de humor era o que deixava essa escola suportável. **Por favor, não vá. Desculpa. Estou arrependido... Eu... Eu só me canso de ver ele saindo fácil de todas.**

Seus olhos arregalaram. **Você não sabe de nada. Sendo uma pessoa que sabe a porra toda do círculo dos Malfoys, Blacks, e Potters, sei o suficiente para lhe dizer para parar de atormentá-lo.**

Agora quem estava confuso era eu. **Como conhece nossas famílias?**

**O nome de solteira da minha mãe era Black, igual a sua. O padrinho de Harry é Sirius Black. Faz sentindo, agora? Sirius, sua mãe, e eu somos todos primos. Apesar de ninguém querer admitir isso. Sirius e eu somos os excluídos da família. Ele foi como meu irmão mais velho para mim e eu conheci os Potter, ok?**

**Porque não falou que eram primos?**

Ela revirou os olhos. **Porque podemos não ser. Sua mãe foi repudiada por se casar com um comerciante, não um administrador. Sirius foi repudiado por ser gay.**

Aquele dia estava me dando dor de cabeça. **Porque não me disse tudo isso antes de eu me ferrar?**

**Porque achei que iria superar o seu problema, qualquer que ele fosse. Assumi que você era mais inteligente que isso, mas é isso o que acontece quando se assume algo.**

Resmunguei. **Estou arrependido mesmo, mas isso não significa que quero Potter como amigo.**

Ela apenas olhou para mim. **Só não faça mais merda de novo.**

**

* * *

**

Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Espero não ter demorado muito para atualizar!

Autora da fic: Hello Moto

Não me matem por causa do Draco, sou apenas a tradutora. Se querem matar alguém matem a pessoa aí de cima óóó hehe

Draco, Draco... até parece que você nao vai ser amigo dele ¬¬

personagens as vezes não pensam... Mas bem, vamos para os agradecimentos )

e já sabem, qualquer erro me avisem!!

**AislinRFD:**_ Obrigada! E valew por me lembrar de colocar a autora Minha cabeça não funciona direito e é esse o resultado._

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** _Somos duas então que gostam de UA! São minhas favoritas! As vezes fico tardes inteiras só lendo e procurando UA. Sim tadinho do Draco... as pessoas são más as vezes (pessoas Ron). Aqui tá a continuação, espero que tenha gostado! Beijos querida _

**Lís:**_ Sim a fic é diferente do usual. Foi a primeira que eu achei que o Draco é surdo Acho que você irá gostar desta, pelo menos é uma de minhas favoritas._

**rafael9692:**_ Obrigada pelos elogios Estava com medo de que a tradução não estivesse tão boa assim. Você é igual eu nessas traduçoes, eu sempre pego elas no final ¬¬ Eu vou tentar atualizar com uma ou duas semanas de freqüência, mas não prometo nada. Mas mais de um mês sem atualizar eu não vou ficar não, então não se preocupe! Porque eu sei como é chato ficar esperando atualização. Beijos querido, que bom que gostou da fic _

**Veleth:** _Eu adoro fics assim, como você falou, sem rodeios, simples e direta. Foram por essas razões que decidi traduzir essa. Obrigada pelos votos de boa sorte!_

**Sarih:** _Que bom que gostou da fic! Vou fazer o meu melhor para atualizar a cada duas ou uma semana! Beijos!_

**thais:**_ Bem aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que eu tenha agradado com a tradução!_

**tachel:**_ Essa é uma das minhas fics preferidas! E sim ela é grande, mas vou fazer o melhor que eu puder O ruim é que a garota não atualiza. Mas fazer o que né? Agora é torcer para ela postar outro capítulo! Beijos! _

**Nicolle So:** _Isso me deixa honrada! Que bom que gostou tanto da tradução assim para comentar na minha! Isso me deixa muito feliz! Me faz pensar que valew a pena traduzir essa fic. Obrigada por todos os elogios! _

**thais Weasley Malfoy:** _Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Eu amo o Draco nessa fic, muito fofo Obrigado pelo comentário!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Natal era uma das datas mais frias da minha vida, e não estou falando do tempo. Estava apenas ansioso para voltar a escola. Meu pai não estava tímido em mostrar sua desaprovação. Conseguiria entrar para o time de hockey no próximo ano, e nunca irei entrar em mais confusão; ele assegurou que eu soubesse disso com certeza. Depois de lidar com ele por duas semanas, era um alívio voltar ao meu dormitório.

Blaise e Pansy ainda estavam tentando entender porque Potter fora minha vítima, e naquele meio tempo, eu também. Todas as minhas desculpas não pareciam mais me enganar.

"**Você pelo menos sabe qual é o seu castigo?**" perguntou Blaise.

Respondi negativamente com a cabeça. "**Dumbledore provavelmente irá querer me ver hoje ou amanhã.**"

"Boa sorte," Pansy me disse. "Só espero que você não pegue detenção com Filch."

O zelador da escola tinha uma aparência que todos temiam. Sabia que estava encrencado se pegasse uma detenção com ele. Ele era tão temido quanto Snape – apesar de eu não temer Snape. "**Apenas vou esperar e ver no que isso vai dar,"**.

Ao rolar da carruagem, não precisei esperar muito. Professor Snape veio me pegar antes do jantar naquela noite, e eu estava novamente sentado em frente a Dumbledore, com Tonks colocando seu julgamento em suas mãos.

**Você passará suas noites de sábado deste mês limpando. Professores Snape e McGonagall irão fazer turnos para supervisioná-lo. Harry já foi informado disto. Tem algo que queira dizer**

Apenas disse que não.

**Pode sair.**

Mais uma vez, a aula de história foi repetitiva e eu estava com Tonks no corredor.

**Ainda está brava comigo?** Perguntei cautelosamente.

**Na verdade, não,** ela sinalizou de volta, mas não parecia a mesma pessoa. Tinha algo errado.

**Qual o problema?**

**Só alguns problemas de família.** Ela não disse nada mais sobre o assunto e deixei as coisas assim. **Pegou seu novo horário para o semestre?**

Respondi que sim. **Vai para o ginásio comigo?**

Ela revirou os olhos. **Estarei lá, mas você está por sua conta.**

Meus primeiros dias de volta não aconteceu nada de especial. Deveres de química monopolizando o meu tempo, e outras classes em que eu mal ficava acordado. Ginásio, entretanto, se revelou ser uma merda. A treinadora apitava o início e o final da aula e eu tinha de observar os outros para saber quando um exercício havia terminado. Também, tinha essa aula com Potter. Apesar do meu novo lema com ele de viva e deixe viver, me irritava quando ele chegava atrasado e era liberado mais cedo. Na minha opinião, era mais um jeito de mimá-lo ou algo do tipo. A treinadora não me dava um sinal visual de que as voltas que eu tinha de dar haviam acabado, mas podia liberar Harry a hora que bem entendesse.

O primeiro sábado havia chegado e encontrei com Snape no salão, vestindo velhas roupas para trabalhar. Não estava muito feliz de estar lá, mas sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Potter chegou com suas habituais roupas largas. Fomos direcionados para uma porta em uma sala abandonada no porão, e Snape nos deu luvas e produtos de limpeza. "**Estarei de volta para checar o progresso daqui a três horas.**"

Eu suspirei e abri a porta. E quando o fiz, meu olhos arregalaram. O quarto estava um desastre. Estava entulhado de móveis antigos, fantasias de peças de anos atrás, livros sem data, cadeiras quebradas. E tudo isso coberto por camadas e camadas de poeira. Fiquei apenas parado e encarando. Nem sabia por onde começar. Harry me puxou, e tomou o comando.

"Vamos separar o que pode ser aproveitado e o que precisa ser jogado fora.", ele disse vestindo as luvas. Olhei enquanto ele colocava as luvas por cima das mangas compridas da blusa.

"Não vai puxar as mangas?" perguntei. Estava um pouco irritado pelo fato de ele me dizer o que fazer como se eu fosse um empregado.

Ele sacudiu os ombros. "Devemos começar."

Apenas obedeci suas ordens porque sabia que estava certo. Nosso castigo seria pior se não arrumássemos isso logo. Começamos pelos móveis, dividindo o que poderia ser aproveitável. Harry era muito mais forte que eu, e parecia levar as coisas mais pesadas para o canto sem ajuda.

Estava prestes a pedir ajuda para carregar uma mesa, quando o vi encarando a parede. "O que está fazendo? Snape chegará logo."

Ele fez um gesto com a mão para eu me aproximar, e suspirando fui ver o que era. Havia uma laceração no papel de parede. Tirando suas luvas, começou a rasgá-lo, o que relevou uma parte de parede falsa. "Me ajude."

"Como sabe que nós DEVEMOS abrir?" perguntei, mas comecei a ajudar.

Finalmente a porta abriu e o ar estava impregnado com poeira. Tossi. Meu olhos logo piscaram quando a poeira entrou neles. Era uma sala pequena, com um sofá e uma mesa. Sujeira cobria garrafas e revistas pornôs, jogadas ali perto. Peguei uma e li a data: maio 1978. Olhando para Harry, o vi passando a mão em uma sigla na parede. "SS ama RL." Parecia que alguém fez um arranhão em cima disso.

"Que lugar é esse?" perguntei.

Harry olhou para mim por um longo instante sem dizer nada. "Salazar Sonserina foi o arquiteto que construiu a escola em 1800. É daí que vem o nome da sua casa," ele adicionou. "Era sempre paranóico por alguma razão, e incorporou varias entradas e salas secretas aqui."

"Parece que alguém esteve aqui em um tempo mais recente do que 1800," eu disse segurando uma das revistas.

Harry sacudiu os ombros. "Alguém o estava usando como um lugar secreto. Não é um lugar ruim para isso."

De repente, reparei no bilhete em cima da mesa. O abri e comecei a ler.

_Congratulações. Você encontrou o Quarto das Necessidades. Este lugar contém bebidas, pornografia, tudo de um pouco. Aprecie bem, como nós apreciamos. E se for curioso, tem algo extra nesta sala o esperando._

_Boa sorte,_

_De Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, e Wormtail._

Entreguei a carta para Harry e o olhei, lendo. "O que acha?"

Ele deu um olhar para a carta. "Acho que gosto deste lugar, e muito."

"Também... Não conto nada a ninguém se você não contar."

Ele concordou.

Saímos da sala e escondemos a parede o máximo que pudemos, colocando um velho quadro negro. O tempo havia voado e tínhamos de ter certeza de que fizemos um bom progresso para quando Snape voltasse. Varremos e limpamos como se nossa vida dependesse disso, mas ainda não havíamos arrumado a bagunça dos moveis. Observei Snape, quando chegou, olhando o quarto, seus olhos parando no quadro negro. Por um momento, achei que fomos pegos, mas ele simplesmente olhou para outro lado do quarto. Ele se voltou para nós e disse: "**Parece que levará mais de uma semana para limpar isto aqui. Voltem para as suas casas.**"

Queria muito acordar Blaise para lhe contar sobre o quarto, mas não o fiz. Fui dormir aquela noite sem dizer uma palavra. Era surpreendentemente excitante saber de algo que ninguém mais sabia – bem, ninguém além de Harry. Na verdade estava ansioso pela próxima detenção. Talvez levássemos alguns minutos para limpar lá.

A semana que se passou depois da detenção parecia interminável. Estava até mais entediado com minhas aulas do que antes. Meus olhos se concentrariam em Tonks e depois se fechariam. Era terça feira e estava na aula de McGonagall, quando eu realmente adormeci pra valer. Apenas me sentia cansado, e antes que pudesse saber senti um vento na minha orelha. Minha cabeça levantou rapidamente e olhei para McGonagall sentindo minha face corar. Ela ainda segurava a régua em sua mão, e estava me encarando por trás dos óculos.

Perdi dez pontos e acabei ficando em sua sala depois do tempo de aula. Estava envergonhado enquanto me direcionava para o ginásio, sabendo que já estava atrasado. O banheiro do ginásio já estava abandonado quando cheguei. Fui ao meu armário e vi algo se mover.

Parando, por um momento, vi uma forma familiar. Potter estava virado de costas para mim de cuecas, e senti meu estômago revirar assim que o vi. Suas costas e braços estavam cobertos de cicatrizes. Devo ter feito algum barulho pois ele se virou. Tudo o que eu pude fazer era olhar. Seu peito também tinha várias cicatrizes. Pude lágrimas em seus olhos apesar dele as ter limpado rapidamente. Ele se vestiu, e me deixou sozinho no banheiro. Tinha descoberto o seu segredo.

Tudo o que me foi dito sobre ele se encaixou. O acidente de helicóptero, as mangas compridas, sua quietude, porque todos estavam putos comigo por pensar que ele era mimado – tudo fez sentido. Fui um idiota. Passei o dia todo com arrependimento sobre minhas costas. Mais do que tudo, queria me desculpar, mas não teria essa chance até a nossa próxima detenção.

Snape estava me esperando no salão naquele dia, mas Harry não estava em lugar algum. **Potter pensa que irá escapar esta noite, mas lhe asseguro que IREI encontrá-lo, e ele será punido.**

Apenas balancei a cabeça e o acompanhei até a sala. Quando abrimos a porta, Harry já estava lá limpando. Ao meu lado, Snape apenas suspirou e saiu.

"Pensei que não ia vir," comentei.

Ele sacudiu os ombros e voltou a limpar.

"Harry..."

"O que? Não preciso que você me diga como eu sou uma aberração. Vamos apenas terminar isso aqui e dar o fora," ele retrucou.

Aprendi a ler lábios já desde pequeno. Não preciso ouvir a voz de alguém para saber como ela está se sentindo. Os olhos de Harry estavam praticamente queimando de dor e frustração, e sabia que era mais do que apenas eu ter visto suas cicatrizes. Aquele tipo de emoção em seu rosto aquela noite não era vergonha. Era tipo, insegurança e arrependimento que foi acumulando ao longo dos anos. Talvez eu ter visto as cicatrizes foi a gota d'água. "Você não é uma aberração, Harry."

"CALA A BOCA!" pude ver as veias de seu pescoço saltando enquanto gritava comigo.

"Você não é uma aberração!" esperava que isso soasse com tanta altura e certeza quando a dele. Ele apenas ficou parado. Não acho que ele próprio tinha certeza do que ia fazer, mas havia lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Você não é. O que vi não importa para mim."

Ele sentou encostando na parede, e limpando seu rosto com as mangas. Sentei ao seu lado. Não perguntei sobre as cicatrizes, mas acho que certamente perguntaria mais tarde. Sentamos lá, o que parecia uma eternidade. Podia ver sua batalha interna, decidindo se ia contar para mim ou não. Ele deve ter decidido que seria melhor contar a verdade do que me deixar tirar minhas próprias conclusões.

"Eu estava no acidente de helicóptero com meus pais," ele começou. "Começou a cair logo depois de decolar, e minha mãe tentou me proteger. Por isso que meu rosto não tem cicatrizes, exceto por esta," ele disse apontando para a cicatriz na sua testa.

"Isso não o faz um anormal, Harry."

Harry apoiou sua cabeça na parede. "Melhor nos apressarmos. Estava pensando em fazer alguma limpeza no quarto também, se tivermos tempo," ele disse.

Trabalhamos duro naquela noite como tínhamos trabalhado antes. Nossos músculos doíam enquanto limpávamos cada canto do quarto. Olhei para o meu relógio, tínhamos apenas uma hora para terminar tudo antes que Snape chegasse. Isso apenas deixou tempo suficiente para jogar as revistas e as garrafas, do quartinho, fora. Encontramos um número de coisas no quarto, incluindo um bastão de hockey, um canivete, uma cópia de um livro antigo, e um abridor de latas, mas nada que pudesse ser algo extra que pudéssemos conversar.

Aquela noite, quando trancamos o quarto, decidimos voltar na próxima quarta feira depois do treino de Harry. Snape não desconfiava de nada. "**Bom trabalho. Terá mais para os dois fazerem na próxima semana em outras partes da escola.**"

Apesar de tudo, Harry e eu não nos falávamos fora do quarto. Nos encontrávamos no corredor sem saber da existência do outro. Continuamos como sempre. Toda semana, entretanto, nos encontrávamos no quarto e fazíamos isso ou aquilo para melhorar o lugar. O estranho é que nunca discutimos sobre o que fazer com o lugar. Certamente não via um de nós dando uma festa lá. Parecia apenas um bom lugar para fugir de tudo.

Por volta de fevereiro, estava me sentindo um pouco depressivo. Blaise tinha me abandonado. Depois da minha introdução inicial as pessoas certas, eu as ignorei. Sabia que o chateava não matar aula com eles para ir a floresta beber. A vida social de Hogwarts não me interessava. Dava para agüentar meus companheiros de classe, mas mesmo assim havia a barreira de comunicação. Apesar de ler lábios muito bem, ainda perdia algumas palavras aqui ou ali, ou alguém viraria a cabeça. Em grupo, as coisas apenas pioravam. Tinha mais de uma boca para olhar, e perdia grande parte do assunto. Voltava para o meu dormitório todo dia com minha cabeça doendo de tanto ler lábios, e não tinha nenhuma vontade de o fazer de novo. Apenas Blaise sinalizava, e ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser meu intérprete.

E havia Ron. Weasley nunca tinha me perdoado por ter chamado sua namorada de uma puta barata. As vezes chegávamos a explodir em encontros no corredor. Imaginava porque Potter poderia ser amigo de um tremendo babaca, mas ele em si era confuso demais. Imaginava também se ele sabia das suas cicatrizes. No final imaginei que sim, já que eram colegas de quarto.

Apesar de termos acabado com a faxina no quarto juntos, Harry e eu não éramos o que se poderia chamar de amigos, mas não éramos inimigos também. Dividíamos um segredo. Nós dois usávamos o quarto como um esconderijo quando não agüentávamos mais. Via as coisas que ele esquecia, mas mal via Harry no quarto.

Um dia, achei um caderno sobre a mesa. Era um preto, meio grosso, igual a um que Snape tinha tomado de Harry. Sabia que não devia, mas o abri e comecei a olhá-lo. Primeiramente achei que era um caderno de aula, mas era de desenho. Harry Potter era um artista, e um puto artista. Os primeiros eram de Weasley e Granger. Depois alguns dos professores. Ele conseguiu captar o jeito de Snape perfeitamente. Virei outra página e fiquei surpreso. Era eu. Estava sentado na minha carteira com minha cabeça apoiada nos braços lendo alguma coisa. Na verdade, os próximos desenhos eram eu. Vi uma sombra passar, e vi Harry parado na porta. Seus lábios se mexeram mas estava escuro demais para lê-los, e eu apenas lhe entreguei o caderno. Ele o pegou e saiu.

No dia seguinte o segui pelo corredor. Foi um alívio ele estar sozinho, e tive de perguntar: "Porque me desenhou?"

"Estava entediado," ele mentiu.

"São muito bons. Não pretendia te chatear ou algo do tipo por olhar os seus desenhos."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Estou feliz que tenha gostado." Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo mais, mas eu fui empurrado para trás e bati contra a parede.

"Deixe ele em paz, babaca," Weasley. Seu rosto era raiva pura enquanto falava comigo. Ele virou sua cabeça para Harry, e soube que ele estava o ouvindo. "Porque você sempre defende esse estúpido?" Ele me largou e se voltou para Harry.

Estava ocupado demais em respirar do que prestar atenção sobre o que estavam falando. Vi Weasley ir embora raivoso, e Harry se aproximou de mim. "Você está bem?"

Falei que sim. Apenas naquela hora entendi o que tinha acontecido. Ele tinha me defendido, como ele "sempre" fez de acordo com Weasley. O interpretei de modo errado desde o início.

"Devíamos ir para a aula," Ele disse.

Harry Potter era uma pessoa muito estranha. Nunca soube realmente o que pensar dele. Queria saber o que se passava por trás daqueles olhos verdes sem emoção. Talvez fosse que nós dois éramos diferentes das outras pessoas, ou talvez simplesmente porque ele me defendeu. Qualquer que seja a razão, eu estava intrigado.

* * *

Bem aqui está o terceiro capítulo! Espero estar agradando a todos! Qualquer erro me avisem, já que não tenho beta pois não gosto que outra pessoa revise minhas fics. Gosto de fazer eu mesma, então se tiver algum erro de gramática que eu tenha deixado escapar me avisem! Aqui está os agradecimentos! Adoro agradecer hehehe

**Sarih:** _O Draco é lindo demais orgulhoso! Nos primeiros capítulos é difícil dizer se o Harry já está afim do Draco, mas nesse capítulo já dá pra ter uma idéia! E mais uma vez, obrigada pelos elogios! Estou feliz que esteja gostando!_

**Sophia D.:** _Que bom que gostou! Como já falei no primeiro capítulo, vou tentar atualizar a cada semana ou a cada duas semanas, posso demorar um pouquinho mas mais de um mês sem atualizar eu não vou ficar não._

**rafael9692:** _Boa pergunta, porque o Draco não entrou pro time? A autora não disse o porque. Ahhh obrigada por achar minha tradução tão boa assim, fico feliz! Pode comentar sim em todos os capítulos, vou ser agora a autora privilegiada hauhauahuhuah Adoro leitores eficientes, você já está na minha lista de leitores eficientes! Beijos moço!_

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** _Bellaaa! Como falei pro Rafael, não sei porque o Draco não entrou pro time, a autora não disse o porque. Mas acho que ser por causa dele ser surdo... mas isso é só um chute! hehehe Draco, Draco... quando ele vai aprender que o Harry não é nada disso né? Ele que pensa que não vai ser amigo do Harry! No capítulo anterior ficou claro a estupidez dele, mas nesse capítulo a santa autora mostrou o seu lado bom! Adoro muito essa fic e estou muito feliz que esteja gostando dela! Beijos querida, adoro seus comentários!_

**Matt. M. P:** _Que bom que esteja gostando! Fico muito feliz em saber! Estava com medo porque essa é minha primeira tradução heheh Nhaaa o Draco é fofo em todas as fics! Espero que este capítulo tenha atingido suas espectativas sobre o Harry defender o Draco! A Tonks tá ótima nessa fic, adoro ela! Obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios, beijos!_

**thais Weasley Malfoy:**_ O Harry só foi deixar a Hermione na estação sim! hehe Desculpa se eu deixei meio que confuso no capítulo anterior. E sinto lhe informar, Draco definitivamente não entrou para o time... Segure-se hein! Não morra até o final da fic!_

**Sy.P:** _Obrigado pelo comentário! Fico feliz que esteja gostando!_

**AislinRFD:**_ Que bom que agora está melhor! Ahhhh Draco não está mais cretino do que o normal... Weasley é que está um cretino com meu pobre Draco... sniff... Espero que tenha gostado do Draco nesse capítulo. Gosto dele nesse porque a autora mostrou o lado mais cretino dele no segundo capítulo, mas nesse ela mostrou o lado mais sensível! Obrigado pelo comentário mais uma vez!_

**Scheila Potter:**_ Oi! Que bom que não esqueceu da minha fic hauhauhauah Draco é muito fofo nessa fic e o Harry também! E aqui está o castigo deles! Espero que esteja gostando! Obrigado pelo comentário!_

_**Obrigada a todos os outros que lêem a minha tradução!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Não fiz muito progresso em conhecer Harry durante as duas semanas que se passaram. Ele tinha suas defesas erguidas, e eu não estava totalmente seguro sobre como as ultrapassar. Fazia uma pergunta sobre isso ou aquilo para apenas ganhar uma resposta curta e um olhar vazio. Geralmente, ficava frustrado, e esquecia a idéia de o conhecer melhor por um ou dois dias. O único progresso que podia ver era que ele não escondia mais seus desenhos de mim. Encontrava seu caderno de desenhos aberto na mesa e olhava o que queria. Maioria das vezes era um esboço meu ou de alguns estudantes. Acho que esse era o jeito dele me falar sobre o que ele pensava de cada pessoa. Eu escreveria coisas como "eu não pareço desse jeito quando estou pensando, pareço?" ou "seja honesto. Granger não é assim tão bonita, mesmo ela sendo sua amiga ou não." Ele nunca escrevia de volta. Mas sempre havia outro desenho me esperando quando eu retornava.

O campeonato de Hockey foi realizado na última semana de Fevereiro, e Blaise insistiu que eu fosse para torcer para Sonserina. Mais uma vez era Sonserina versus Grifinória. Estava ainda meio sentido por não ter entrado para o time, e não tinha ido assistir a nenhum jogo. Sabia que Harry tinha a fama de ser um dos melhores jogadores na escola. Sentado entre Blaise e Pansy descobri o porque. Ele era quase não podia ser parado no gelo. Era mais gracioso no gelo do que mais pessoas em terra. Deslizando por entre os jogadores, parecia que nasceu para isso. Não era um exibido.

O placar estava três a um, com Grifinória na liderança quando Harry pegou o disco. Todos tinham certeza de que seria outro ponto para Grifinória, mas Harry foi violentamente jogado contra a parede pelo capitão do time da Sonserina. Marcus Flint pegou o disco, correu para o outro gol e atirou. Pelo resto do jogo Harry apanhou legal. Flint fazia o seu melhor para o prejudicar sem levar penalidades. Finalmente no quarto tempo, ele conseguiu uma. Grifinória estava atrás por dois pontos. Angelina Johnson conseguiu marcar mais um ponto. Em um momento desesperado, Fred Weasley conseguiu dar um tiro miraculoso, e colocou o jogo em morte súbita.

Harry pegou o disco primeiro, o levou pelo gelo, passando para Angelina. Seu tiro foi bloqueado por Flint, que pegou o disco e foi o levando furiosamente sem se importar com os outros jogadores de seu time. Para a sorte de Grifinória, Harry conseguiu pegar o disco. Ele atirou. Era a última chance de ganhar o jogo. Os espectadores ficaram aflitos enquanto o disco voava pelo ar. O goleiro da Sonserina se moveu, mas o disco o escapou por muito pouco. Grifinória tinha ganhado!

O que aconteceu depois não me largou por um tempo. Harry estava lá sorrindo no gelo, quando do nada Flint o atacou. Todos olharam horrorizados enquanto ele empurrou Harry, o fazendo cair no chão e cair no gelo. Podia ver o sangue no gelo, levantei e gritei seu nome. Minha voz deve ter sido abafada pelas outras vozes, porque ninguém comentou isso. Entretanto, Blaise me disse depois que conseguiu escutar a cabeça de Harry bater no gelo. Tentei pensar em como isso deveria soar. Foi terrível demais ter visto.

Tentei fazer meu caminho para perto dele para ver se estava bem, mas um número de adultos a sua volta. Não demorou muito para ser colocado em uma maca com aqueles colares que você coloca para a pessoa não mover o pescoço. Meu coração batia ferozmente enquanto o observava sendo levado pelos professores para fora do gelo. Ainda havia uma poça de sangue e pedaços do capacete lá. Fiquei por um minuto, e depois calmamente retornei ao banheiro e vomitei.

Nos dias seguintes, rumores voavam em Hogwarts sobre o estado de Harry. Alguns diziam que ele tinha sofrido um severo dano cerebral e não sobreviveria, enquanto outros diziam que sairia da escola e não iria voltar. Uma coisa foi certa, Marcus Flint foi expulso.

A incerteza da condição de Harry estava me matando. Odiava não saber o que tinha acontecido com ele. Encontrei Granger no corredor depois do almoço. Ela estava miraculosamente livre de Ron no momento. Ela me olhou parecendo que queria me dar um soco, mas esperou para me ouvir. "Ele vai ficar bem?" perguntei.

Ela consentiu que sim, e levantou suas mãos. **Uma feia pancada e alguns pontos. Eles o deixaram na enfermaria por mais uma noite por segurança.**

Estava instantaneamente preenchido com duas emoções: primeira, alívio dele estar bem, e segunda, chocado por ela ter sinalizado para mim. **Obrigado. Não sabia que você sinalizava.**

**Isso porque não somos amigos exatamente.**

Não podia descordar dessa, então apenas concordei.

**Sei que está preocupado com ele, caso contrário não teria te dito nada,** ela sinalizou.

**Fico feliz que tenha.**

Ela me encarou por um momento, e estava na cara que ia me dar um sermão. **Não sei o que ele vê em você, mas deve ser algo. Por favor não o desaponte.**

Ergui minhas mãos para dizer algo, mas ela foi embora.

Fui ao quartinho naquela noite, e sentei sozinho no sofá. A notícia de que Harry ficaria bem tirou um peso dos meus ombros, mas ainda me sentia inquieto. No tédio, peguei uma velha cópia de _The Great Gatsby_, e comecei a ler. Horas já haviam se passado enquanto eu virara as páginas, absorvendo cada palavra. Estava no último capítulo quando encontrei algo entre as páginas.

Desdobrei e comecei a ler a tinta fraca.

_Te amo. Isso significa alguma coisa tendo eles ao seu lado? Não irei suportar mais isso. Não posso ser o seu segredinho. Sento sozinho a noite e penso se ele está te tocando do mesmo jeito que eu. Ele não tem esse direito. Diga a ele. Conte a todos eles. Não me importo se eles souberem, ou o que farão. Não faça mais isso._

_Seu para o sempre,_

_SS_

Dobrei a carta, e a coloquei de volta entre as páginas. Sentindo que tinha violado alguma relíquia sagrada, olhei as marcas nas paredes. Quem quer que seja SS, ele provavelmente amou RL muito. Desespero saía da carta. Imaginei se tiveram a chance de ficarem juntos. Julgando pelos arranhões em cima das iniciais, achei que não.

Olhei para a capa interna do livro. Havia uma inscrição.

_Para Moony,_

_Feliz aniversário!_

De Padfoot 

Coloquei o livro na mesinha. Isso me deu um monte sobre o que pensar. Terminaria uma outra vez.

Blaise ainda estava acordado quando cheguei no dormitório. **Onde se meteu?** Ele perguntou olhando para o relógio.

**Nenhum lugar.**

**Você tem passado muito tempo em "nenhum lugar". Porra, é tão difícil de me falar?**

Ele parecia magoado, mas eu não iria romper a promessa. **É serio, não é nada de mais. Só precisava ficar sozinho.**

**Nós vamos amanhã à Hogsmeade. Quer ir?**

Respondi que não.

**Tá bom, vá a esse nenhum lugar. To pouco me fudendo.** Ele desligou a luz e terminou a conversa. Isso era um gesto muito rude para alguém surdo e Blaise sabia. Suspirando, me ajeitei na cama e adormeci.

A manhã seguinte era sábado e apenas calouros e estudantes das sétimas e oitavas séries permaneceram no colégio. A regra da escola permitia estudantes de visitar Hogsmeade. Não era grande coisa, de acordo com Blaise que fugia para lá desde a sétima, mas era grande coisa poder sair nos finais de semana. A escola sempre estava deserta sem os outros estudantes, mas fazia a entrada no quartinho mais fácil de se fazer.

Estava chocado ao abrir a porta, Harry estava sentado lá, desenhando. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Havia alguns machucados na sua face esquerda. "Você voltou," eu disse tentando não parecer tão feliz.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Estou bem. O capacete tomou grande parte da queda. Pelos menos vencemos."

"Idiota! Ele quase arrancou sua cabeça!"

"Eu... eu..." ele virou a cabeça para o outro lado como se estivesse envergonhado por eu me importar.

"Não vire quando fala," o repreendi.

Seus olhos estavam pensativos por um momento. "Fico esquecendo que você é surdo."

"Como pode?" resmunguei. "Sei que minha voz soa estranha." Como se meu pai me deixasse esquecer, acrescentei para mim mesmo.

Harry colocou o caderno de lado e balançou a cabeça. "Sua voz soa um pouco nasal e abafada... como se estivesse gripado. Às vezes, é difícil de te entender, mas não é ruim."

Queria falar sobre qualquer coisa menos aquilo, então peguei a cópia de _The Great Gatsby_, e abri na nota. "Achei isso enquanto você estava no hospital." Depois dele ter terminado de ler, voltei minha atenção na inscrição na parede. "Acho que RL e Moony são a mesma pessoa."

"Eu nunca pensei sobre os marotos serem garotas," ele comentou pegando o bilhete. "Você sabe o que isso significa?"

Falei que não.

Havia um brilho em seus olhos. Ele estava gostando do mistério. "Podemos descobrir quem eles foram."

"E como vamos fazer isso?"

"Bem, sabemos que RL é Moony..."

"Não, nós não sabemos com certeza. Ela podia ter pegado o livro de Moony e o devolvido com o bilhete dentro." Arrisquei.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "O livro foi obviamente querido por alguém, e o bilhete não parece o tipo de coisa que você esquece por aí. E também sabemos que eles estavam aqui em 1978. Tudo o que temos de fazer é olhar pelos yearbooks e descobrir quem tinha as iniciais RL e SS."

Suspirei. Não tinha muito jeito de o fazer desistir dessa idéia. Minha lógica própria me disse que isso não seria tão simples, mas sabia que era uma desculpa de passar mais tempo com ele. O segui pelos corredores até a biblioteca.

Granger estava na mesa da bibliotecária com uma pilha de livros do tamanho de uma pequena montanha, quando entramos. Ela sorriu para Harry e me encarou. Harry devia ter perguntado sobre Weasley, porque ela revirou os olhos e disse, "Ron estudando? Está de sacanagem? Ele está ocupado demais perdendo tempo com os irmãos. **O que está fazendo aqui?**"

Estava pronto para responder que não era da conta dela, mas Harry que respondeu. "Nós achamos esse bilhete em um livro e estamos tentando descobrir quem escreveu. Você sabe onde eles guardam os yearbooks?"

Ela disse que sim, e a seguimos até uma prateleira empoeirada da biblioteca. Tinha várias cópias de todos os yearbooks de 1950 até agora. Peguei a cópia do de 1978, e fui direto para o S. Eu procuro por SS." Disse para eles.

De uma classe com 70 pessoas, você pensa que as iniciais SS não são tão comuns. Aí que se engana. Achei seis nomes dentro dos primeiros 10 minutos desde que tinha pegado o livro. Ri quando vi Snape na lista. A imagem dele escrevendo um bilhete de amor desesperado para alguma garota parecia muito forçado, e fiz questão de seu nome aparecer em primeiro na lista.

Harry e Hermione não tiveram tanta sorte assim. Não havia uma garota com as inicias RL. Hermione voltou para a prateleira para pegar outros yearbooks de outros anos, quando reparei Harry na mesma posição por uns segundos.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntei.

Ele disse que sim, espiei por seus ombros para a foto de um casal sorridente vestidos em roupa formal. As palavras "Rei e Rainha do baile de 1978" estavam no topo, e eu os reconheci instantaneamente. Eram os pais de Harry. Sua mãe era uma ruiva bonita com reluzentes olhos verdes, e seu pai era a cara de Harry. A expressão no rosto de Harry estava com um pouco de dor.

"O que foi?" perguntei, esquecendo o yearbook.

"Eu... é nada." Ele fechou o livro, e olhou para o outro lado.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim me disse para deixar as coisas assim por enquanto.

Nossa busca por RL não foi tão bem assim. Achamos algumas garotas com essas iniciais, mas nenhuma delas parecia ser RL. Já estava ficando tarde quando abandonamos esse assunto. Parecia impossível saber quem era eles. Tentei arranjar coragem para dizer a Harry "Eu te disse," mas não consegui.

Voltamos ao quartinho, observei enquanto Harry pegava seu caderno e começava a desenhar. Sabia que ele estava meio mal por não ter resolvido o mistério, mas eu realmente não sabia porque isso importava tanto para ele. Admito, estava curioso, mas ele parecia levar essa procura mais a sério. Alguma coisa me disse que mesmo que ele tivesse desistido no momento, não iria esquecer disso.

Enquanto as semanas passavam e a primavera chegava, via muito mais de Harry. Com a época de Hockey terminada, ele passava muito mais tempo no quartinho. Ele parecia triste, mas não consegui descobrir o porque. Tentei varias vezes perguntar para ele o que tinha acontecido, mas ele sempre sacudia os ombros e olhava pra longe. Nem mesmo o mistério dos bilhetes conseguia o trazer para fora de sua casca.

Uma semana antes da primavera começar, o achei o sofá. O observei por um momento. Seu corpo estava tremendo, e pensei que talvez estivesse chorando, mas quando ele levantou a cabeça, seus olhos estavam secos.

Suspirei e sentei ao seu lado sem saber o que estava errado ou o que eu poderia fazer para tornar as coisas melhores. "Está com saudades de casa?" perguntei. Lembrei que ele não voltou para casa desde o início do ano.

Ele disse que não. "Nunca fico com saudades de lá. Você fica? Sente falta dos seus pais?"

"Sinto saudades da minha mãe," disse para ele, "e acho que sinto o mesmo pelo meu pai às vezes."

"Porque apenas às vezes?"

Sacudindo meus ombros, tentei pensar na melhor maneira de descrever minha relação com meu pai. "Não é fácil de se dar com ele."

Um pequeno sorriso veio aos lábios dele, e fiquei feliz de ver ele lá. "Me lembra alguém que eu conheço."

Eu ri. "Eu não sou difícil de se lidar. E quanto a você?

Tão rápido que o sorriso veio, desapareceu. "Não posso sentir falta deles."

Todos os sinais estavam me dizendo para deixar isso quieto, e foi o que eu fiz. Concentrei minha atenção no caderno. Abrindo no novo desenho, fiquei chocado. Ele tinha desenhado os pais. Eles estavam mais velhos. Harry estava no meio com mangas curtas e sem cicatrizes nos braços. Ele estava sorrindo. Havia desenhado o que mais desejava. "Está ótimo," lhe disse.

"Queria que fosse real," ele falou. A paixão atrás dessas palavras não passou despercebida. Seus olhos se fixaram no esboço, como se ele pudesse o fazer real por apenas olhar.

"Vou ficar aqui em janeiro," eu anunciei. Isso era, claro, uma coisa que tinha acabado de inventar, e sabia que minha mãe iria ficar desapontada. Mas, não podia deixar ele sozinho na escola.

Ele me olhou com uma certa gratidão que fez meu coração ficar leve. Apesar de todas as suas barreiras, ele era solitário. Podia ver que ele queria desesperadamente me deixar entrar, mas também via medo. Era como olhar em um espelho, sério. Apesar de todos esses anos que Blaise e eu somos amigos, Blaise não me entendia. Ele não sabe o significa ser diferente, se sentir um excluído. Harry e eu éramos parecidos nisso. O que seja que estivesse o esperando em casa, sabia que não era nada bom. Já tinha visto o suficiente da atitude esquisita de Harry para saber que ele era produto de algo terrível, e eu estava disposto em estar lá para ele.

* * *

Primeiro, queria pedir 100000000000000000000000000000000 desculpas por ter demorado para atualizar. Eu fiquei muito enrolada aqui com as coisas de natal e ano novo e não tive muito tempo de traduzir, e também porque eu tava traduzindo outra fic pequenininha (pra quem quizer ler a fic é "As Duas Piores Palavras da Língua Inglesa"). Mas não demorei um mês para atualizar (eu acho ¬¬). Ahhhhh pessoal perdoa eu por ter demorado???

Mas bem, falando agora da fic. Draco meu bem, você não podia deixar o Harry sozinho lá, ou você não quer? Ai ai... criança ingênua hihihihi

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. É um dos meus preferidos da história, principalmente a parte da briga do Draco com o Blaise. Vamos agora aos agradecimentos! (Amo agradecer!! ahh! hehehe)

**Sarih:** _Menina, relaxe se você quis ler os_ _capítulos em inglês. Eu faço isso o tempo todo também! (não fale para ninguém heheheh) Que bom que está gostando (eu sei que eu já disse isso mil vezes hehe). Essa fic é uma das mais lindas que tem por aí, e também acho a parte da voz do Draco linda! Ahhhh é muito fofo! Obrigada pelos elogios! E desculpa a demora na tradução, prometo que vou ser mais rápida na próxima ta? Beijos!_

**Nicolle So:** _Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Draco e Harry são lindos em tudo! Você provavelmente não deve ser a única puta com o Ron... também não é para menos né! Mas ele melhora um pouco ao longo da fic, então não se preocupe!_

**rafael9692:** _É claro que você entrou na lista de leitores eficientes! Esses são os melhores! Que honra! Até 3 reviews é? Que bom que ainda vai continuar na minha jornada tradutora hehehe Tenho certeza de que seus comentários vão ajudar muito! Também queria saber como a mãe protege o filho e só a cara fica intacta! hauahuahuahuah E se a certa anatomia dele foi danificada te asseguro que não! Pelo menos pelo o que eu me lembre da fic... não não, ela não foi danificada! Ahh meu fã obcecado! hehheh Beijos! Espero que goste desse capítulo! E desculpa a demora pra postar ele!_

**Sophia D.:**_ Que bom que gostou! Vou atualizar sim heheh Desculpe o susto dessa vez, mas como eu disse tava toda atolada aqui cm a história de natal, ano novo, essas coisas todas. Mas o próximo capítulo vou postar mais rápido, não se preocupe! É um prazer ter você como leitora!_

**Scheila Potter:**_ Bem, não vou falar o que esses desenhos significam porque senão perde a graça. Mas você já conhece os clássicos sinais de romance no ar! hehehhe Não consegui postar o capítulo de natal apesar de que eu queria... Obrigada pelos votos de feliz natal e ano novo, espero que você e a sua família tenham tido um ótimo fim de ano também!_

**Sy.P:**_ Estou feliz que esteja gostostando! Espero que eu tenha agradado nesse capítulo!_

**Bibis Black:**_ Obrigada pelos elogios! Ahh por opinião pessoal eu amo ler as fics em inglês heheh Têm várias ótimas! Eu também era um nada em inglês, mas fui começando a ler em inglês as fics e me acostumei e comecei a entender a maioria das coisas. Pode confiar que eu vou fazer o meu melhor para fazer uma ótima tradução dessa fic, que é uma de minhas favoritas! Desculpa a demora nesse capítulo tá? O próximo vai ser mais rápido não se preocupe! Beijos!_

**Maaya M.:**_ Estou feliz que esteja gostando! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! E obrigado por lê-la!_

**Hanna Snape:**_ Que bom que gostou! Vou fazer o melhor para traduzi-la do melhor jeito! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 

Era estranho ver todo mundo arrumando as malas e indo. Blaise estava mais do que puto comigo por eu não ter dito que iria ficar. Sempre foi a nossa tradição, mesmo antes de eu entrar para Hogwarts, de passarmos a semana juntos quando ele voltasse da escola. Sabia que nossa amizade estava enfraquecendo, e não só por causa do quartinho. Estávamos crescendo, e crescendo separados. Meu coração doía ao ver isso acontecer, mas sabia que mesmo se eu voltasse para casa com ele, seria inevitável.

O vi fechando sua mochila. **O que vai fazer enquanto estiver em casa?**

Ele sacudiu os ombros. **Provavelmente não muita coisa.** **Apenas sair de casa. O que você vai fazer aqui?**

**Não sei.**

**Mentiroso,** Blaise retrucou. Ele jogou sua mochila nos ombros e foi embora.

Desencorajado, passei a maior parte do tempo percorrendo os corredores da escola. Era incrível o quão vazio esse lugar poderia ficar. Alguém me disse que seis alunos ficaram aqui. Passando de uma escola que se tem três mil e não sei quantos alunos para um campus abandonado, realmente fez o lugar parecer maior do que nunca. Me encontrava no lago, olhando para a água cristalina. Me senti perdido. Pela primeira vez desde a descoberta do quartinho, não tinha certeza se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

O ar ficou mais gelado, e podia ver o céu escurecendo. Os galhos do salgueiro, em uma parte do campus, começaram a dançar com o vento. Fechei meus olhos, e deixei meus sentimentos fluírem com ele. Gotas de chuva começaram a cair no meu rosto. Me senti bem. Apenas fiquei ali por um longo tempo sentindo a chuva tocar a minha pele.

Estava ensopado quando voltei para a escola, e achei Harry parado na porta. Ele estava me encarando com aquele olhar indiscernível, como se estivesse vendo tudo, tudo de mim. Me arrepiei, e ele tirou seu casaco, e o colocou nos meus ombros. Suas mãos ficaram perto de meu rosto por um breve instante mas ele as recuou como se tivesse se queimado. "Você vai ficar doente depois disso," ele disse forçando um sorriso.

"Harry, eu..."

"Vamos entrar," ele me disse, interrompendo.

Para ser honesto, ainda não tenho certeza sobre o que teria lhe dito naquele momento. Estava mais confuso do que nunca, enquanto o segui de volta para escola. Ele me deixou na escada que levava para a área da Sonserina, e voltou para a Grifinória.

Na solidão do meu quarto, me encostei na parede. Uma onda de desejo de apossou de mim enquanto me lembrava dele estando tão perto. Era os seus olhos. Aqueles lindos olhos verdes me observando tão intensamente me fez desejá-lo. Isso é ridículo, disse para mim mesmo. Harry é meu amigo, e mais do que provável, hétero.

Tinha acabado me secar, e sentei na minha mesa para ler, quando as luzes ascendiam e apagavam – o que é o melhor jeito de chamar minha atenção. É como bater na porta. Em casa, a campainha é conectada com as luzes. Professor Snape estava parado na porta vestido em suas vestes pretas. Ele olhou para a bagunça que Blaise e eu tínhamos feito com desdenho. **Falei com a professora McGonagall. Porque você é o único aluno da sonserina que ficou aqui, e isso causa problemas para mim. Tenho meus planos para as férias, e não estou disposto a desperdiçar essas suas semanas. Você ficará no dormitório da grifinória até as aulas recomeçarem. Você pode dividir o quarto com Neville Longbottom ou Harry Potter.**

Mordi meu lábio nervosamente.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. **Sabia que não iria gostar de suas opções, mas precisa escolher. Mas, eu lhe aconselharia a ficar longe de Potter.**

**Porque o odeia tanto?** Perguntei.

**Eu não o odeio. Tenho minhas razões para não confiar nele. Agora decida-se. Tenho lugares para ir.**

**Vou ficar com Harry.**

Naquele dia, peguei o que precisaria para as duas semanas, e fui para o lado da grifinória perto da torre sul com Snape ao meu lado. Professora McGonagall estava nos esperando. Vi seus olhos se arregalarem quando ele contou com quem eu iria ficar. Sem nada mais para falar, Snape foi embora. Quase senti pena de quem iria passar as férias com ele.

Os lábios de McGonagall se estreitaram. Sabia que estava nervosa por falar comigo sem Tonks para interpretar. Odiava esse tipo de coisa. As pessoas têm medo às vezes em tentar se comunicar com os surdos. Eles temem por serem entendidos de forma errada, e parecerem estúpidos. Não me importo de me pedirem para repetir algo, ou eu perguntar para repetir algo. Se isso não der certo, sempre se tem a escrita, mas odeio quando as pessoas nem tentam se comunicar. Suspirei, e decidi fazer o primeiro movimento. "Prometo que não me meter em confusão."

McGonagall sorriu naturalmente. "NENHUMA CONFUSÃO, SR MALFOY. EU IREI MOSTRAR O SEU QUARTO," ela disse dolorosamente devagar. Imaginei que deveria, também, estar falando alto, o que é completamente idiota. Não podia ouvir nada não importando o quão alto algo soasse.

Concordei, e a segui pelas escadas. A sala deles, era idêntica a nossa mas as cores eram vermelhas e douradas. O quarto de Harry era no final do corredor com um pôster dos Rangers na porta. McGonagall bateu nela, e Harry a atendeu com um sorriso.

Quando ela nos deixou, coloquei minha mochila em cima da cama do Weasley (sim, isso me dava arrepios), e perguntei. "Você se importa de eu ficar aqui?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não me importo. Estou surpreso de você querer ficar aqui, só isso."

"Porque ficaria surpreso? Somos amigos, não?" parte de mim estava silenciosamente implorando que ele dissesse sim. Precisava que ele me dissesse que éramos amigos.

Para o meu alívio, Harry sorriu. "Somos."

Passei a noite arrumando minhas coisas. Harry tirou algumas dele para dar mais espaço para mim. Vi os desenhos colados na parede. A maioria era de paisagens, algo que nunca tinha visto no caderno. "Você não me mostrou esses," eu disse, apontando.

Harry sacudiu os ombros. "Desenhei na aula de artes. Não são realmente meus, pelo menos não como aqueles que eu faço por minha conta".

Eu sorri. Ele me mostrou a arte que era especial, e entendi o que ele queria dizer sobre os desenhos não serem "dele". Comparando-os com os outros, esses pareciam não ter vida. Talvez, pensava assim porque sabia que não significavam nada para Harry. Como o quarto, senti que isso era algo que compartilhávamos agora, algo entre nós. E eu gostava disso.

Mais tarde, Harry pegou seus pijamas, e estava prestes a sair do quarto. "Porque não troca de roupa aqui?" perguntei.

Ele corou. "Ninguém quer algo feio."

"Harry, não me importo. E não é como se eu fosse olhar ou algo parecido," eu disse, segurando o meu livro.

Ele concordou, e nervosamente tirou a blusa. Eu até que tentei me concentrar no livro, mas continuava dando pequenas olhadas para ele. Apesar das cicatrizes, podia observar que Harry estava em boa forma, mas continuava muito magro, e os músculos não podiam esconder isso. Reparei que havia outras cicatrizes piores que eu não tinha visto antes. Forcei meus olhos para se concentrarem no livro enquanto me lembrava o olhar nos olhos dele. Até naquela hora, eu o queria. Fui para a cama à noite com sua imagem na minha cabeça.

As férias foram interessantes. Era o período em que todas as casas se misturavam. Vi que não era o único convidado na torre. A conta total era de dois grifinórios e dois lufa-lufas, um corvinal e eu, o sonserino solitário. Era esquisito todos nós na mesma mesa no Grande Salão para comer. Nunca pensei que estaria sentado com o atrapalhado, Longbottom, e a estranha Lovegood. A mesa dos professores também estava meio abandonada. Apenas McGonagall, Dumbledore e Trelawney ficaram – e apenas dois desses três eram coerentes. Olhei para o pequeno grupo e não pude fazer nada além de sorrir. Apenas nerds e anormais na escola, pensei.

Voltei minha atenção para a comida, mas olhei rapidamente para Harry. Estava surpreso por como ele comia pouco. Observei enquanto ele colocava a comida em pequenas porções em seu prato. Parecia que estava se decidindo sobre o que ou não comer. No almoço ofereci a sobremesa que eu tinha pegado. Ele não quis, e olhou como se fosse veneno. "Não mereço." Ele respondeu um olhar absolutamente vago. Achei que estivesse brincando – ou melhor, desejava que estivesse brincando. Era mais fácil esquecer do que aceitar que tinha alguma coisa errada com Harry.

Aquela primeira semana, Harry e eu passamos um bom tempo juntos no rink. Minha natureza competitiva estava ressurgindo de novo, e eu estava morrendo para fazer parte do time no ano seguinte. Não estávamos marcando, mas se estivéssemos – eu teria provavelmente teria ganhado. Ele me contou que a razão de eu não ter entrado no time era porque meu arremesso tinha algumas falhas, e ele me ajudou a concertar isso. Claro, que isso levo uma mão a ficar totalmente ferrada, até eu ceder e concordar que ele estava certo. Meu orgulho ainda estava lá todas as vezes que ele marcava um gol. Sendo amigo ou não, estava determinado a derrotá-lo um dia.

Passamos também um bom tempo vendo filmes no meu laptop. Eu tinha trazido alguns dvds lá de casa. Ele nunca tinha visto nenhum dos filmes e nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguns deles, também. "Você nunca assiste tv?" perguntei colocando um disco na capa.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não posso. E também não posso ver filmes também."

"Porque não?" assim que perguntei, podia ver a parede entre nós. Suspirei, "Pode confiar em mim Harry. Sério."

"Meus tios são bem rígidos comigo. Só isso," ele disse.

Foi a primeira vez que ele falou sobre eles, e eu prossegui cautelosamente. "Eles tem filhos?"

"Um filho. Duda é da nossa idade."

"Serio? Pensei que ele seria mais velho ou mais novo, já que eu nunca o vi aqui."

Harry deu de ombros. "Ele estava, mas por um ano. Ele se meteu em problemas e saiu. Estou cansado quero dormir," me respondeu. Podia ver que estava mentindo.

"Tá."

Deitado na minha cama, meu estômago revirava. Algo estava MUITO errado. Acho que parte de mim já sabia disso a muito tempo – pelo menos desde a noite que ele se chamou de anormal. Busquei em cérebro alguma resposta sobre o que fazer. O que eu podia fazer? Não podia contar isso para ninguém, porque isso faria ele se afastar. Eu estava tão chateado.

No dia seguinte, Harry e eu demos uma caminhada em volta do lago. Ele estava sorrindo, mas tinha aprendido que isso significava muito pouco. Lembrei que Blaise havia me contado sobre os rumores dos parentes de Harry serem abusivos. Nunca tinha parado para pensar como deveria ser ter alguém assim na minha vida. Meus pais não eram perfeitos, mas nunca fariam algo assim comigo. Mas, essa era a realidade de Harry. Isso formava tudo sobre como ele era. Sua auto estima era tão baixa que me dava nervoso só em pensar. Eu sabia muito bem como era ter um ideal sobre você. Meu pai quase me convenceu que minha surdez me fazia uma pessoa ruim, mas ao contrário de Harry, consegui afastar essa idéia. Suas percepções foram tão presas a ele, que imagino se ele consegue se libertar delas. Olhando-o, vi que o que seja que estavam fazendo com ele, estava o matando devagar.

Harry parou em uma parte do lago, pegou uma pedra. "Nunca consegui fazer essas coisas pularem na água," ele disse.

Eu achei outra pedra, e a joguei. Pulou na superfície antes de afundar. "Posso te ensinar."

Me imitando, ele conseguiu fazer uma pedra pular duas vezes depois de algumas tentativas. Era estúpido, mas estava feliz em mostrar algo para ele – mesmo se fosse algo inútil. "Você é um bom professor."

Sorri pelo elogio. "Obrigado. Você não é um aluno ruim... não importando o que Snape acha."

Nós rimos, e depois ele ficou meio tímido por um momento. "Draco?" ele perguntou, hesitante. "Você se importaria de me ensinar outra coisa?"

"O que?" não tinha certeza se tinha outras coisas para ensinar. Harry era, afinal das contas, irritantemente bom em quase tudo.

"Queria aprender a fazer sinais."

Eu podia ver um pouco do vermelho nas bochechas de Harry, e meu coração se alegrou. Ele queria aprender "minha" língua. Normalmente, eu não sinalizava enquanto falava com uma pessoa que não fosse surda. Era algo que meu pai havia me instruído, mas isso era diferente. Naquele momento em diante, decidi que sempre sinalizaria quando estivesse com Harry. "**Sim, gostaria."**

Seu sorriso aumentou.

Naquele dia, sentamos embaixo do salgueiro, e eu o ensinei o alfabeto. Seus olhos estavam concentrados no que eu estava mostrando, e ele parecia estar pegando o jeito rápido. Para praticar, ele me disse o nome das coisas a nossa volta, e tentou entender o que eu sinalizava para ele. Claro, iria levar mais de um dia para aprender, mas o importante era que ele estava aprendendo.

Sentado ali com ele, me senti no topo do mundo. Seria maravilhoso poder sinalizar com Harry. A fala nunca iria parecer como os sinais. Quando eu sinalizava, sentia que havia muito mais a ser expressado. Não importa só os gestos, mas as expressões faciais e linguagem de corpo. Se passa tanta emoção quando uma pessoa sinaliza. Talvez para uma pessoa que escute, seja assim também, mas não para mim. Linguagem de sinais sempre foi, e sempre será minha língua, e agora estava dividindo-a com Harry.

Encostei na árvore. "**Está pronto para entrar?**"

Já era quase o pôr-do-sol, e ele concordou. "Podemos fazer isso amanhã?"

"**Sim**."

Ele copiou o sinal. "Estou contente. É tão bonito quando você sinaliza."

Ruborizei. "**Obrigado por aprender**."

"Aposto que todos os seus amigos na sonserina já sabem."

Respondi para ele, "**Na verdade, não tenho tantos amigos. Apenas Blaise sabe sinais, ninguém se importou com sinais, para aprender.**"

Harry pareceu surpreso.

"**Devemos ir.**"

Depois disso, passamos todas as tardes embaixo do salgueiro. Harry não perdeu o interesse em sinais como eu temia, copiava todos os sinais que eu mostrava. Pelo fim da semana, formulei até um macete para o ajudar. Sabia que Tonks ficaria mais do que feliz em ajudar. Ela encheu minha paciência mais de uma vez falando que me ajudaria a ensinar aos meus amigos que quisessem aprender. Sendo esse amigo Harry, pensei que até gostaria de fazer horas extras.

Não queria que as férias terminassem. Passar todo dia com Harry foi ótimo. Realmente foi bom de o ver mais relaxado e feliz. Também, gostei de dividir o quarto. Secretamente, amava estar com ele. Minha queda por ele apenas piorou dia após dia. Apesar de seu espírito, Harry era maravilhoso. No meu último dia no seu quarto, guardei minhas coisas me sentindo triste por ir. Gostaria que estivéssemos na mesma casa.

Meu quarto na sonserina parecia solitário, e isso não mudou quando Blaise apareceu. Ele mau olhou para mim quando entrou. Provavelmente ainda estava puto comigo por não ter passado as férias com ele.

Toquei no seu ombro. **Desculpa.**

**Não entendo mais você. O que está acontecendo? Todo esse papo furado com Harry? Não minta para mim.**

**Somos amigos.** Parei por um momento. Como iria explicar isso, sem deixar ele saber do quartinho? Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco enquanto fazia a confissão pela primeira vez. **Eu gosto dele.**

**Bem, pelo que eu saiba, geralmente as pessoas gostam dos amigos,** respondeu. Blaise queria detalhes e eu sabia.

**Não, gosto dele mais do que apenas amigo.**

Ele deu um sorrisinho. **Sabia.**

**Então porque precisei te falar?** Minha cara estava vermelha para caralho. **você também não foi totalmente honesto.**

Poderia ter o matado quando ele começou a rir. **Então somos bichas. E não somos os únicos também.**

**Quem?** Perguntei ainda meio puto.

**Dean Thomas,** ele sinalizou com um sorriso maroto.

**Como você sabe?**

**Experiência própria.**

**E?**

Blaise caiu na sua cama. **E, ele beija muito bem.**

**Então ele é seu namorado?**

Para minha irritação, ele apenas deu de ombros. **Não sei. Acho que não. E você e Harry?**

Balancei a cabeça. **Apenas amigos.**

Para Blaise, isso deve ter parecido desanimador para mim, mas era o oposto. Ser um amigo de Harry significava que consegui fazer ele confiar em mim... mesmo que tenha sido apenas um pouco.

* * *

Aqui estou eu novamente, para a "infelicidade" de todos hehehe

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, meu pc apagou ele todo e tive de traduzir de novo. Mas, detalhes aparte, o que acharam? Esse é um dos melhores capítulos da fic. Simplesmente adoro a relação do Draco com o Blaise, eles são lindos demais!

Aqui está os agradecimentos!

**Sarih:**_ Falei que essa fic é boa! hehehe Que bom que gostou da minha tradução! Adoro ler os seus comentários! Beijos!_

**rafael9692:**_ Olha a paranóia em meu filho! ahuahuahuahauha To brincando! Eu vi pela minha bola de cristal que você voltaria e atualizei para você, como lembrancinha de viajem hehehe. Poste sua fic logo! Eu quero ler ela!! Aí eu vou ser a leitora eficiente dessa vez. Feliz ano novo para você também, apesar do atraso (detalhes) hehehe E PS 1 , sim essa fic vicia. Beijos!_

**Bella Potter Malfoy:**_ Ahhh relaxa, não me incomodo de você não ter comentado no outro capítulo! Eu também sou assim. As vezes posto um comentários mas de vez enquando a preguiça. Se você gostou dos capítulos 3 e 4, esse deve ter sido um paraíso. É um dos melhores da fic! Obrigada novamente por todos esses elogios! Estou surpresa hehe tem traduções aqui que são bem melhores que a minha! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beijos!_

**Sophia D.:**_ Obrigada por ter me falado dos erros! Espero que este não tenha nenhum. Como já falei não gosto que alguém revise minhas fics por mim, gosto de fazer tudo então as vezes pode escapar algumas coisas. Obrigada pelo toque! Bem, mais profunda, a relação deveria ser sim, mas sou apenas a tradutora! hehehe Mas essa é uma das qualidades da fic, é diferente por não abordar tão afundo a relação dos dois. E falando sobre a fic Draco as Escuras, eu amo ela. Fiquei com muita pena do Draco... é muito triste! Cuide-se também, e espero que goste do capítulo!_

**Hanna Snape:**_ Não nada melhor do que AU! Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz! Beijos_

**mylie:**_ Eu também acho lindo a aproximação deles! É diferente das outras fics porque a autora faz isso de um modo sútil, e isso caiu bem na história. Espero que eu não tenha demorado para atualizar! Beijos!_

**Scheila Potter:**_ Cuidado para não quebrar a cadeira! Porque senão vai ter de ler em pé! Eu só imagino como deve ter doído a pancada que o Harry levou. Estou feliz que esteja gostando! E espero ter agradado com esse aqui hehehe Beijos!_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 

Não queria voltar para aquelas pessoas! Esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça um milhão de vezes enquanto os dias passavam. Queria o proteger de qualquer coisa que aqueles imbecis fizessem com ele, e com cada dia, fiquei mais desesperado em fazê-lo. Vi Harry ficar novamente irritado e nervoso. Não havia desenhos novos para mim. Às vezes, o achava deitado em posição fetal no sofá. Raiva se constitui em mim no ponto em que não pude mais agüentar. Precisava fazer algo a respeito disso, mas o que? Para quem poderia pedir ajuda?

Hermione Granger parecia ser a melhor opção. A achei na biblioteca numa tarde de domingo olhando uma cópia de Dante. Ela me fuzilou e deixou o livro de lado. **O que você quer?**

**Podemos ter uma conversa civilizada pelo menos uma vês, sem hostilidades?** Perguntei tentando ser o mais educado possível. Ser um babaca não iria me ajudar agora com Hermione e eu sabia.

Seus olhos amenizaram um pouco e ela gesticulou para a cadeira ao seu lado. **Preocupado com ele?**

**Você não está?**

**Claro que estou! O amo como um irmão. Acha que eu iria machucá-lo?**

Queria gritar com ela. **Você sabe e não faz nada?**

**O que quer que eu faça? Para onde ele iria se ele fosse afastado deles. E aliás não estou 100 por cento segura de que eles abusam dele. Pessoas não precisam ser abusadas para serem anoréxicas. **Ela me disse.

Respirei fundo. Eu sabia, mas nunca tinha feito nada a respeito. Pensar sobre algo várias vezes a faz se tornar muito real. Mesmo assim, sabia que havia mais do que anorexia. Eles o machucam, de um jeito ou de outro. **Não, eles fazem coisas com ele. Eu sei disso e você também. Você é a esperta. Não sei porque faz isso. Temos de ajudá-lo.**

**Você tem!** Ela sinalizou. **Não deveria estar te falando isso, mas Harry tem estado muito melhor depois que se tornou seu amigo. Ele... ele se puniu por um mês depois que vocês brigaram.**

**O que?** Todo o ar saiu de meus pulmões, e não arrisquei respirar.

**Ele se puni por coisas restringindo o pouco que ele come. Em um bom dia, já o vi comer porções consideradas adequadas para crianças pequenas. Ele faz coisas horríveis com ele mesmo. Queria contar para alguém, mas depois que conheci Duda, descobri o suficiente para saber que eles iriam o punir severamente se tentasse pedir ajuda. Quando vocês brigaram, ele chegou ao extremo. Nunca vi ele se punir daquele jeito antes. Mesmo depois disso, ele continuou comendo um quarto do que geralmente come.**

Eu não podia explicar o que sentia enquanto via aquelas palavras. Deus, será que eu só continuaria a ver que babaca eu sou? Tinha magoado a única pessoa nessa Terra que via como pura. Coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos por um momento, tentando fazer com que o mundo parasse de girar a minha volta. **Eu não sabia. Você tem de acreditar que eu nunca o magoaria, e que não tenho pena.**

**Você o ama. **Ela disse simplesmente, como se fosse um conhecimento geral. Talvez... era. Apenas não havia entendido isso completamente.

Balancei a cabeça. **Amo.**

**Seu pai é uma homem de poder.**

**Como sabe?**

Ela revirou os olhos. **Eu leio a porra do jornal. O jornal Wallstreet fez um perfil dele não muito tempo atrás. Não sei muito sobre os Dursley, mas sei que Valter trabalha para uma das pequenas corporações que seu pai é dono. **

A luz finalmente ascendeu dentro da minha cabeça. Claro! Hermione era brilhante! **Então eu deveria usar meu pai como um meio de tirar Harry daquela casa no verão! Porque não pensei nisso antes? Se ele estiver comigo, vai estar seguro.**

Ela olhou para o seu relógio. **Vou encontrar Ron.**

Eu concordei, mas eu tinha de perguntar mais uma coisa. **Hermione, como você sabe sinais?**

**Meu irmão mais novo é surdo.**

**Ele virá aqui também? **Perguntei

Ela balançou a cabeça. **Ele tem dificuldade em aprender, mas o amamos do jeito que é.**

**Ele é sortudo em te ter.**

Ela sorriu. **E Harry tem sorte em te ter.**

Depois que deixei Granger, mandei um email para o meu pai dizendo que estava me divertindo muito com Harry, e que queria que ele fosse para nossa casa no verão. E aconselhei que falasse com Valter Dursley. Não duvidei nem um instante se ele iria fazer isso por mim.

O próximo passo do meu plano era caçar Harry. Normalmente ele não era difícil de se achar. No máximo, haviam quatro ou cinco lugares que ele ia sozinho. O quarto estava vazio, assim como estavam também a sala de arte e a torre de astronomia. Finalmente o encontrei debaixo do salgueiro mexendo com umas talhas no tronco. Durante todo esse tempo que passamos debaixo do salgueiro, nunca nenhum de nós havia reparado nas marcas deixadas por namorados dos anos anteriores. Havia uma dúzia deles. Casais que estavam juntos por um ano ou mais adicionavam seus nomes ao tronco.

"**O que você encontrou? **

"Meus pais," ele disse apontando para uma. Depois apontou para outra ao lado. "E isso."

SB + RL 

Eu sorri. Não estava cem por cento certo de que era a mesma pessoa, mas ao menos achamos alguma coisa sobre o que falar no verão. "**Outra pista.**"

"Acha que iremos descobrir?"

"**Claro,**" eu disse para ele. Tudo que o mantivesse ocupado valia a pena, na minha opinião. "**Deveríamos voltar para biblioteca e procurar por SB.**"

Harry balançou a cabeça, e se apoiou no tronco de novo. "Agora não."

"**Porque?**" perguntei, sentando ao seu lado.

Ele deu de ombros. "Não estou afim."

"**Harry, estava pensando se você quer passar o verão comigo.**"

Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram. Como se eu tivesse dito algo chocante demais para se acreditar. "Porque você quer que eu vá?"

"**Porque somos amigos, Harry.**" **Voce sabe 'amigos',** adicionei sinalizando.

Ele repetiu o sinal olhando para as próprias mãos. "Não sei porque."

Fiz algo que chocou nós dois, naquela hora. O abracei forte. Ele ficou imóvel por um momento, mas depois me abraçou de volta. "Me importo com você mais do que pensa. Quero que passe o verão comigo, porque quero te ver feliz." Senti vibrações no meu ombro mostrando que ele tinha dito alguma coisa. Relutantemente, o larguei para ver sua cara. "Bobo, sabe que eu não te entendo assim."

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Eu sei. Mas tinha de falar."

"Falar o que?"

Ele me encarou, e vi que estava escolhendo o que me dizer. "Eu quero ir com você." O sorriso desapareceu da sua face. "Eles não vão deixar."

"**Sim, eles vão. Pedi uma certa ajuda."**

Ele ficou pálido, e me encarou. Medo o cobria como uma névoa. "O que você fez?"

"**Nada. Juro que não te menti em encrenca. Meu pai sabe quem Valter é. Ele irá perguntar por nós dois."**

"Tá," ele disse calmamente.

Durante os próximos dias, checava meu e-mail diariamente. Blaise simplesmente revirava os olhos todas as vezes que eu ia a escrivaninha para ligar o computador. Quem sabe o que ele achava. Levou uma semana para a resposta chegar.

_Draco,_

_Não tenho a mínima idéia o que o fez mudar de opinião sobre Potter, mas estou feliz que tenha. Me dá prazer em saber que você está assegurando seu futuro financeiro. Descobri por um número de fontes que a fortuna de Potter é imensa. Você terá a liberdade de criar qualquer laço de amizade com o rapaz. Sua conta bancária faria uma ótima adição a nossa firma. Aparentemente, entretanto, toda a fortuna será controlada rigidamente até ele chegar a maioridade. Os Dursley recebem uma quantia anual para despesas, e as necessidades da escola por um conselheiro – Dumbledore, claro. Tenho de escutar ainda uma boa qualidade dos Dursley. Pelo o que posso ver, "convencer" ele a deixar Harry algum tempo conosco não será um problema. Enquanto o garoto estiver com a gente, você PERMANECERÁ no seu melhor e mais comportado estado. Tenho de te lembrar que negócios são mantidos e rompidos pelas boas convivências? Não me desaponte._

_Seu pai._

Estremeci quando acabei de ler. Ele pensava de Harry como uma oportunidade de negócios. Na verdade, não deveria ter ficado surpreso com isso. Sabia como meu pai era. Calculista, ele via o mundo como um jogo de xadrez que poderia ganhar a qualquer custo. Pelo menos, por uma vez, algum bom sairia dali. Harry estaria conosco. Agora, só precisaria esperar os detalhes oficiais serem discutidos com meus pais e o parentes de Harry. Não podia estar mais orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Como eu via, eu tinha resolvido o problema. É impressionante como o quão ingênua uma pessoa pode ser quando é jovem. Andei no ar pelas próximas semanas.

Os detalhes foram arranjados uns dias antes das aulas acabarem. Harry iria para os Dursley pelas três primeiras semanas, e depois passar o resto delas comigo. O olhar de Harry poderia ser melhor descrito como assustado quando descobriu que ele teria de ver eles. Não gostei muito dessa parte, e estava pronto para mandar um e-mail ao meu pai pedindo que Harry fosse direto para nossa casa. Mas se eu pedisse mais, ele iria querer uma explicação.

Meu coração doía enquanto eu o via forçar um sorriso para mim no trem. **Obrigado.** "Eles provavelmente só querem que eu passe algum tempo com a... a família. Vamos nos divertir esse verão, prometo."

Retornei o entusiasmo apenas porque sabia que magoaria Harry se eu não o fizesse. "**Claro que vamos. Você ficará com os Malfoy. Ainda vai praticar sinais, certo?**"

Vi um pouco de tristeza nos seus olhos lindos, ele deu de ombros. "Não sei se vou ter tempo. Deverei estar ocupado."

"**Pensei que você não pudesse fazer muitas coisas?**" perguntei. Doeu que ele podia falar de um modo tão simples sobre isso, depois de fazer um estardalhaço. Ele olhou para longe, e vi seus dedos ficarem brancos segurando o braço da cadeira. Sabia que era culpa dele. "**Ok, mas terei você sinalizando fluentemente um dia."**

Ele sorriu para mim, e tirou seu caderno de desenhos. "As páginas já acabaram do caderno desse ano, e quero que você fique com ele."

"**Você quer? Harry, você se esforçou nisso,**" eu disse olhando para a capa preta. Significava muito para ele e eu não podia acreditar que ele me desse assim.

"Prefiro que você tenha do que... eu só quero que você tenha," ele insistiu, praticamente jogando o caderno nas minhas mãos.

Eu olhei as páginas. Verdade, já tinha visto tudo aquilo antes, mas nunca me cansava de olhar para eles... até mesmo os dos Weasels. Os desenhos de Harry tinham uma qualidade que fazia você gostar das pessoas que via. Ele pegava detalhes que você não percebia quando os conhecia. Essas eram as provas de que Harry continuava um otimista. Via todos como bonitos. Todos menos ele. "**Obrigado**," eu disse colocando o caderno na mochila.

O trem começou a diminuir de velocidade depois de uma hora de sua partida. A nossa volta, estudantes estavam se abraçando e trocando números antes de se encontrarem com os pais. Avistei meu pai logo de cara, e arrastei Harry pelo braço. Harry olhou para meu pai nervosamente e ajeitou seus óculos.

"Você deve ser Harry," meu pai disse com um sorriso encantador. Apertou a mão de Harry forte. "Digo que você é a cara de James."

A cara de Harry encarou o chão e perdi sua resposta.

Meu pai continuou. "Draco não tem feito mais nada do que falar bem de você, rapaz. Estou feliz que não tenha caído com aquela gentinha. Estamos felizes que irá passar um tempo com nossa família."

Ainda tímido, Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desviou a cabeça. Eu segui o seu olhar para uma das famílias mais feias que eu já tinha visto. O homem era baixo e gordo com uma expressão grosseira, e a mulher era tudo ao contrário menos o comportamento. Eles estavam com o filho que parecia que podia lutar sumo.

Facilmente li as palavras "Olha, mãe, há um anormal ali com o surdo!" nos seus lábios. A mulher deu um sorriso, e prendeu sua mão na sua boca enquanto caminhava na nossa direção.

O homem parecia inquieto enquanto estendia a mão para meu pai. "Tão bom lhe conhecer. Sempre ouvi coisas maravilhosas sobre você, e Harry nos disse sobre você também, David.

"Draco," eu corrigi friamente, e dei meu melhor olhar.

Voltei para ver meu pai me encarando. Ele odiava situações assim, mas os suportaria se isso significasse uma conexão com a herança de Potter. Ele deixou Valter fazer as introduções, e não parecia estar prestando tanta atenção. "Bem então, está tudo arranjado e estaremos esperando Harry no dia dois de Julho," ele disse curtamente. Podia ter comemorado quando foi embora e os deixou.

Harry parecia mortificado durante toda essa apresentação. Ele mal se despediu enquanto estava sendo apressado por Petúnia.

No carro, meu pai ajeitou o colar da blusa irritado. "Que gente horrível."

Eu apenas concordei. Ele não tinha nem idéia sobre o quão verdadeira era as suas palavras, e eu não conseguia lhe dizer isso. Sabia que devia, mas havia tanta coisa envolvida que eu não conseguiria explicar. No meu coração, queria nada mais do que ter Harry seguro comigo para sempre, mas eram minhas intenções puras?

A viajem, por não achar palavra melhor, foi quieta. Nosso motorista tinha ido com meu pai, e ele sentou na parte de trás da limusine com uma pilha de papéis no colo. Sem nada para fazer, olhei a paisagem passar da minha janela. Acordei quando chegamos a mansão.

Minha mãe estava esperando na porta vestida com seu vestido azul preferido com um sorriso bonito na sua face. De algum jeito doeu já que eu sabia que esse sorriso não era para mim. Ela desceu as escadas e beijou meu pai primeiro, antes de me abraçar. "Estou tão feliz que esteja em casa. Senti saudades, dragão."

"Também senti," eu disse honestamente.

Senti um forte toque no meu ombro. "Draco, vá para seu quarto por um tempo. Sua mãe e eu precisamos conversar."

Concordando, coloquei uma de minhas mochilas no ombro, e deixei o resto para os empregados levarem. Era assim que as coisas aconteciam quando meu pai estava por perto. Me deixava de lado até que resolvesse que eu era de algum uso. O ressentia mais do que posso falar. Ele me trancou aqui pela maior parte de minha vida, e depois descartou a única pessoa que eu realmente me importava. Ele não tinha nenhum ressentimento em me mandar para a escola só para eu fazer "as melhores conexões." Meu pai era um puto, mas o amava mesmo assim. O amava, e o odiava. E a pior parte é que sabia, lá no fundo, que eu era muito parecido com ele.

Nada em casa havia mudado desde que saí. Passei boa parte da tarde no meu quarto conversando com meus amigos online, sendo muito deles surdos. Todos falavam de passar todo esse tempo com os amigos da escola na estréia de um filme. Estava com inveja, mas sabia que Harry estaria aqui logo. Estava prestes a conversar com Blaise quando as luzes piscaram.

Minha mãe estava na porta com duas canecas de chocolate quente. Ela se sentou ao meu lado, e colocou as canecas na mesa. **Senti muitas saudades suas. Quase convenci seu pai a deixar que você ficasse aqui no ano que vem.**

Duvidei que minha mãe conseguisse convencer meu pai de algo. **Gosto de lá agora.**

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente. **Meu Dragão está em casa por enquanto.**

'Dragão' sempre fora meu sinal. Adorava a forma quando era criança. Me lembrava de algo grande e forte. **Estou em casa,** repeti. **Você está chateada porque eu não fiquei aqui nas outras férias?**

**Não, você tem amigos agora.**

**Sempre tive!**

**Amigos que não estão aí, **ela especificou apontando para o computador.

Eu suspirei. Ela estava certa, concluí. **Estou contente de que Harry poderá vir.**

**Sei que está. Seu pai acha que é uma boa idéia.**

Tive de esconder meu sorriso, porque isso era tudo o que importava. **Mãe, não sabia que éramos parentes de Sirius Black.**

Sua expressão mudou. **Ele é alguém que não devemos nos associar. Até a corte concorda que ele não é um bom homem. É por isso que Harry não está com ele.**

**Mas e se os tios fossem piorem?**

**Não se intrometa,** ela sinalizou, severamente. **O jantar vai ser servido as seis.**

Era eu o único que estava disposto a lutar por Harry? Fiquei no meu quarto pelo resto do dia. Ninguém se importou a me avisar que eu estava atrasado para o jantar quando eu não desci as seis. Minha mãe provavelmente esta muito ocupada tentando fazer meu pai ficar. Cai no sono, e desejei que Julho chegasse logo.

* * *

Depois de um ano de espera aqui está o capítulo 6! Espero que vocês gostem deles já que ele para mim, eu mesma pessoalmente, é meio monótono. Mas adoro a conversa do Draco com a mãe. Vou sair agora então não vou ter tempo de agradecer uma por uma, mas vou colcoar os nomes de quem comentou. E obridaga pelas reviews!! Sério! Minha fic tem quase 50 (pula feliz)

Aqui está os nomes:

**Scheila Potter**

****

**rafael9692**

****

**Felton Blackthorn**

****

**Sarih**

****

**Bibis Black**

****

**Sy.P**

****

**Maaya M.**

****

**Hanna Snape**

****

**Matt. M. P.**

****

**AislinRFD **

****

**priscila**

****

**Tonks Black**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 

O tempo voa quando estamos nos divertindo, e não passa quando não se está. Demorou um século para Julho chegar. Tentei parar de contar os dias, mas era inútil. Nada me fazia parar de imaginar o que Harry estaria fazendo. Queria ter certeza de que estava bem, e decidi escrever uma carta para ele. Me irritava que ele não tinha internet. Três papéis amassados depois, fui para o plano B. Nós tínhamos um TTY, apesar de raramente usarmos. Mandava mensagens para meus amigos, mas isso não era uma opção com Harry.

Disquei o número, e esperava que ele estivesse em casa. Petúnia atendeu e me disse que ele estava ocupado. Desliguei, encarei a máquina. Desejava que a mulherzinha ardesse no inferno.

Apenas um minuto depois, reparei no nosso mordomo, Dobby, parado na porta. Ele estava balançando o chapéu nervosamente nas mãos. "Sim?" falei irritado.

O homem parecia que tinha acabado de levar um soco meu. Por qualquer que seja a razão, ele era a pessoa mais covarde que eu já tinha conhecido. "Desculpe interromper, mas sua mãe deseja lhe ver no jardim."

"Está bem. Estarei lá em um minuto."

"Sim, senhor," ele disse antes de sair. Não era estranho para minha mãe mandar serventes ou o mordomo para fazer tarefas simples como essa quando meu pai estava por perto. Ele acha que devemos mostrar a diferença entre nós, e mamãe fazia isso direitinho.

Encontrei ela num banco com um livro nas mãos. Ela parecia estranha – algo que nunca acontecera. "Mãe?" chamei.

Ela colocou o livro de lado. **Dragão, pensei que nunca chegaria. Dobby teve dificuldades em encontrá-lo?**

Respondi que sim. **O que aconteceu?**

**Nada, apenas queria te ver, só isso.** Ela afastou gentilmente o cabelo da minha cara. Essa não era ela.

**Papai está aqui?**

Ela balançou a cabeça, e olhou para longe por um momento. A observei enquanto ela enxugava os olhos. **Ele não vem para casa por um tempo. Teve de resolver problemas em Londres, querido, mas disse que iria voltar para conhecer Harry.**

Para mim, a ausência do meu pai nunca foi algo ruim. Não sentia falta dele. Mas isso não significava que eu não me importasse com o fato de que minha mãe sempre ficava magoada quando ele saía. Acho que nós dois sabíamos porque ele não estava aqui, e negócios era uma pequena parte desse porque. Ficava puto em pensar que ele podia a tratar tão mal, mas sabia que ela nunca iria enfrentá-lo. Esse era o jeito que eles eram.

Quando Julho estava finalmente se aproximando, já tinha planejado tudo o que faríamos no verão. Na minha cabeça já sabia o que iria mostrar a Harry, e todos os lugares que iríamos. Até fiz minha mãe preparar o quarto de hóspedes para ele. Afinal, iria ficar aqui dois meses e meio com a gente, e o queria ver feliz. Tinha certeza de que tudo daria certo.

Acordei naquela manhã com 'borboletas' no meu estômago. Os Dursley tinham ligado na noite anterior para dizer aos meus pais que trariam Harry a tarde. Acho que eu enlouqueci a casa inteira. Minha mãe teve de me mandar para o estábulo para eu gastar minha energia.

Nós tínhamos cavalos desde que eu conseguia me lembrar. Sempre foi o único interesse dela. O estábulo tinha um dos melhores cavalos. Desde que eu era criança amava cavalgar. Havia algo neles que captava todo o meu interesse. Fiz o erro de contar ao meu pai uma vez que queria ser jóquei. Esse incidente me baniu dos estábulos por um mês.

O meu preferido era uma égua chamada Gwenivere. Ela não corria muito, e nunca tinha competido. A única razão de minha mãe ainda a ter era porque eu gostava muito dela. Acariciei o seu pescoço e dei alguns cubos de açúcar. Quando eu era criança, adorava o jeito do pescoço dela quando caminhava. Eu ri, e a levei para fora. Tinha tempo para dar uma pequena volta. Minha me ensinou a cavalgar desde pequeno. Meu pai achava uma perda de tempo, limpar cavalos, acertar a ferradura, e me dava um sermão de como essas coisas eram para empregados fazerem. "Malfoys não fazem esse tipo de coisa," ele me disse. Como já comentei, sempre ficava feliz quando meu pai não estava por perto. Fazia o que eu queria.

Uma pequena corrida não parecia possível. Minha mãe estava certa. Todas as minhas frustrações sumiam quando eu cavalgava. Me fazia parecer que era invencível. Fazia eu me sentir mais vivo do que qualquer outra coisa. Agora, tempo realmente voou.

Do campo podia ver um carro azul parando. Não era assim que eu planejei encontrar com Harry. Corri de volta para o estábulo, coloquei Gwenivere lá e corri o mais rápido para casa.

Recuperando o fôlego, parei em frente a porta de casa. Os Dursley já tinham saído do carro, e estavam falando com minha mãe. A sua expressão me lembrou uma boneca Barbie. Ela parecia refinada e graciosa, mas não era realmente assim. O único brilho que vi em seus olhos era irritação, enquanto Petúnia a elogiava sobre isso ou aquilo.

Harry estava lá parado com o seu olhar vazio. De repente, me lembrei da minha aparência. Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, meu cabelo totalmente bagunçado. Até eu sentia o cheiro de cavalo em mim. Foi tão embaraçoso! Mas Harry não pareceu notar. Pensei se realmente notava alguma coisa daquele jeito. Seus olhos estavam abertos mas não parecia estar olhando para alguma coisa. Decidi que era eu que tinha de quebrar o silêncio. Sorri para ele. "**Finalmente chegou.**"

"Cheguei."

Tinha tanto que queria falar para ele, tantas coisas para perguntar, mas primeiro tínhamos de nos livrarmos dos Dursley. Com sorte, minha mãe nos livrou disso. "Porque não mostra o quarto de Harry?" ela sugeriu. O mensagem escondida era obvia: "Cuido deles por vocês."

Nossa casa era enorme, mesmo pela riqueza. Meu avô tinha a construído na década de trinta quando comprou sua primeira companhia. Foi totalmente meticuloso com a arquitetura. Como resultado, nossa casa era quase um castelo. Misturava o esplendor do mundo antigo com os detalhes das coisas modernas. A maioria dos quartos não eram usados, mas sempre estavam arrumados. Levei Harry a parte da casa que foi intitulada "minha". Eu tinha meu quarto e mais dois – um para o computador e uma pequena biblioteca, e outro que tinha minha televisão e alguns jogos. O quarto de Harry era ao lado do meu.

O quarto inteiro era decorado de azul e verde que parecia aumentar o quarto mais ainda. Mamãe me ajudou na hora de escolher algumas coisas para a pequena sala acoplada ao quarto. Insisti que colocassem uma escrivaninha de desenho no lugar com a melhor luz do aposento. Uma TV fora instalada com alguns jogos, uma prateleira foi entupida com DVDs que eu sabia que ele gostava, e alguns mais que talvez gostasse. Meu pai não disse nada quando viu a conta depois. Afinal, ele estava tentando impressionar Harry, e não era como se ele fosse sentir falta da quantia.

Abri a porta enquanto olhava Harry examinar cada centímetro. Ele ainda estava segurando a mochila (presumi que tinha deixado o resto com o criado). Segurei o ar, nervosamente. Na minha cabeça, eu imaginava ele me dizendo como tudo isso era ótimo e que me amava. Na realidade, fiquei chocado em ver o terror nos seus olhos.

"**Você não gostou?**" perguntei tentando manter minha mágoa escondida.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu gostei... sério. Tem certeza que não tem problema de eu ficar aqui?"

"**Harry eu arrumei esse quarto para você.**" Não peguei o que ele disse depois, mas vi o desconforto em toda a sua cara. "**O que foi?**"

"Nada. Apenas não viajo bem. Fico enjoado."

Era uma das mentiras mais patéticas que eu já tinha ouvido, mas decidi não forçar. Concordei, e suspirei. "**Vamos descer. Dobby pode trazer o resto das suas coisas.**"

Ele corou, e me seguiu.

Para a minha irritação, os Dursley estavam todos sentados na sala. Minha mãe me deu um olhar de "prepare-se". "Eles irão ficar para o jantar, querido."

Sorri falsamente. Era algo que todos os Malfoy nascem com – a habilidade nata de serem falsos. "Maravilhoso. Então vou mostrar os arredores para Harry."

"Porque você não leva Duda?"

Duda não pareceu mais feliz em ir com a gente. Nenhum de nós disse nada enquanto íamos ao estábulo. Harry estava de volta ao modo silencioso, e Duda estava com uma expressão arrogante. E tive uma idéia.

**Praticou os sinais?** Eu sinalizei. Não tínhamos ido muito alem do que o alfabeto e algumas palavras. O primo de Harry olhou para as minhas mãos como se eu tivesse cometido um grande crime e eu apenas sorri.

Ele deu um olhar nervoso para Duda antes de responder. **Sim.**

Duda encarou Harry. E se voltou para mim. "O que vocês estão fazendo?

"**Sinais**" eu disse inocentemente. "**É como eu falo, sabe." Filho da puta.** Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram quando viu a ultima parte que eu apenas sinalizei. Não acho que ele se atreveria a rir.

"Bem parece ridículo."

**Não metade da ridicularidade que você é. **"**Porque você diz uma coisa tão horrível?**" Isso era muito mais divertido do que o Weasel.

"Meu pai está certo. Você é tão anormal quanto ele."

Meu sangue gelou com a raiva. "**Seu pai é um gordo, estúpido igual a você. Você não tem o direito de chamar ninguém de anormal, principalmente Harry.**"

"Espera até os meus pais saberem disso!" Sua cara estava vermelha, mas eu não dei a mímina.

Eu ri. "**O que eles vão fazer? Implorar por perdão porque o filho é um babaca? Eles não tem a coragem de se opor a minha família. Se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado.**"

Minha dureza deve ter prevalecido, porque ele voltou para a casa. Harry olhou para Duda e para mim. "Você vai me deixar em encrenca!"

"**Eles não vão fazer nada.**" Disse a ele, confidente. Mas isso não pareceu acalmá-lo. "**Confia em mim.**"

"Eu confio... e é isso que me assusta," ele disse.

Meu coração parou. Mais do que tudo, eu queria ser digno dessa confiança. Não faria nada estragar o que tínhamos agora.

Os Dursley foram embora logo após o jantar. Apesar de educada, minha mãe podia congelar o atlântico se ela quisesse. A saída deles não foi rápida demais para mim. Estar com eles não era algo que eu tinha programado.

Quando eles foram, o humor de Harry melhorou consideravelmente. Ele acharia a coleção de arte do meu pai, e não resisti em sorri enquanto o seguia para o quarto. Descobri que preferia Degas do que Mattisse, e Van Gogh do que Gaughain. O quadro que o interessou mais foi um da renascença que meu pai havia conseguido na Itália. Harry estudou cada milímetro dele. Na verdade, nunca prestei realmente muita atenção para os quadros e os antiquários na nossa casa. Eles apenas sempre estiveram lá, mas olhando do ponto de vista de Harry, nossa casa era como um pequeno museu. Nunca vou esquecer a cara que fez quando eu disse que eram todos originais.

Mais tarde naquela noite, sentei na sua cama enquanto ele tirava as roupas da mochila. "**Eles vão mandar o resto?**" perguntei.

"Isso é tudo que eu peguei," ele respondeu, timidamente. "Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficaria aqui."

"**Eu o quero aqui sempre!**" disse demais, e sabia disso no momento que eu tinha falado.

Os seus olhos verdes me encararam com desejo que eu queria apenas o agarrar e nunca soltar. Ele não sabia o quanto eu me importava? O quanto seus amigos se importavam? Então me lembrei das palavras de Duda "Meu pai está certo. Você é tão anormal quanto ele." Tive um pressentimento de que Harry lidou com isso a vida inteira. Os odiava por o machucar desse jeito.

Timidamente, fiquei cara a cara com ele, e tirei de sua cara o cabelo que caía nos seus olhos. Ele ficou tenso, mas depois relaxou e eu pus minhas mãos nos seus ombros. "Nunca pense que eu não te quero, ou que você não merece algo. Você merece tudo o que possa imaginar, Harry."

"Porque eu, Draco?" ele perguntou.

"Você não sabe? Apenas os nerds e anormais são bem vindos aqui," eu disse com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta, e essa foi a primeira vez que eu tinha visto um sorriso verdadeiro desde que a escola tinha terminado.

* * *

Olá pessoas e pessoínhas! hauahuahuah

Depois de um século aqui estou novamente. Tentei atualizar logo depois de eu postar minhas outras traduções, mas não consegui! O que acharam desse? Consegui fazer vocês saborearem mesmo que um pouco o romance no final? Espero que tenham gostado, esse não é um dos meus capítulos preferidos, mas tem alguma coisa nele que eu gosto. Bem, agora eu vou parar com esse para traduzir o resto do capítulo 2 da fic nova que eu to traduzindo que se chama **Life Left Behind**, que é a minha fic mór. É a melhor fic que eu já li de Harry/Draco! Quando eu acabar de traduzir o capítulo 2, que eu já estou no meio, voltarei para o Nerds. Mas vai ser um pouco mais difícil de atualizar frequentemente já que eu voltei as aulas e essas porcarias todas. Mas farei o meu possível.

Agora os agradecimentos, como sempre e obrigada a todos que leêm, mesmo quem não comenta! Vocês não tem idéia de como amo os seus comentários!

**Rafael9692:**_ Sério que foram só duas semanas? Achei que tinha sido mais heheh Você pode não se importar com atrasos mas sei que é chato esperar, por isso me desculpo tanto. Eu quero ler logo essa fic oras... tá demorando muito e eu to ansiosa!! Quem mandou me falar que ia escrever fic, agora fiquei curiosa! hehe Ó tá começando a se achar demais hein com essa eficiência pura ahuahuahauahu Tô brincando, sabe que eu amo as suas reviews! Vou dar uma passada na sua fic sim senhor! Mal entrei na net esses dias, então vou dar uma olhada agora. Rony vai ficar sumido até o final pelo o que eu me lembre e o Lucius é um babaca, odeio ele, mas comparando com o livro, sim ele está normal heheh Foi mal por não dizer quantos capítulos tinha a fic não tive tempo de agradecer no capítulo anterior mas aqui está a resposta para a sua pergunta: a fic tem 15 capítulos. Então já estou quase na metade. E sinto lhe informar, não, não está concluída a fic, mas a outra Life Left Behind está concluídassa! Espero que esse capítulo não tenha sido tão monótono assim. E aqui está a sua action hehehe Não é muito mas dá pra continuar vivendo. Beijos menino! Eu aqui tagarelando, essa foi a maior review que eu já respondi!_

**Scheila Potter:**_ Concordo plenamente! Apesar de não gostar muito de capítulos monótonos (ninguém gosta) eles são necessários para deixar o suspense ainda maior! E aqui estão as tão esperadas férias de Harry! Beijos!_

**Hanna Snape:** _Fico feliz que não tenha achado o capítulo monótono apesar de eu achar..., mas concordo é meio triste sim. Bem, minha tradução ainda não está terminada, e a fic infelizmente também não... Mas a outra que eu estou traduzindo está completíssima, a Life Left Behind. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Adoro seus comentários! Beijos!_

**Sy.P:**_ Fico feliz! Espero que goste desse! O final é tudo hehe_

**Nanda:**_ Oi! Cara nova por aqui! hehe Que bom que tenha gostado da minha tradução! Aqui está o capítulo! Espero que eu não tenha feito você esperar tanto! Ahh obrigada pelos elogios, mas os créditos devidos aqui não são meus já que estou apenas traduzindo hehehe Mas espero que ela esteja atendendo as espectativas! Beijos!_

**Felton Blackthorn:**_ Oi! Não vou falar como vai ser as férias de Harry, vai estragar tudo hehehe (sou má não sou? pode falar!)... mas talvez aconteça algo. Aqui está a tradução! Espero que goste, beijos!_

**Rapousa:**_ Outra cara nova por aqui! Quando eu vi o resumo da fic também não tive muita certeza se era boa ou não, mas me interessei pelo fato do Draco ser surdo, porque Harry depressivo é um assunto comum mas um Draco surdo, não. A fic não vai ser dramalhão não, fique tranqüila! Eu nunca quis aprender, mas adoro. Adoro observar surdos sinalizando. É muito lindo! Infelizmente a fic original não foi terminada, ela tem 15 capítulos. Obrigada pelos elogios! Estou feliz que tenha gostado da minha tradução! Beijos!_

E aqui vou eu, totalmente pronta para traduzir mais da Life Left Behind. Estou frenética hoje! Comecei e terminei tradução disso aqui hoje! E agoro parto para a outra! E já tenho idéia de outra fic para traduzir hauhauhauahau Mas ainda não tenho certeza se eu vou traduzir a fic que eu estou pensando em traduzir! Quando eu arranjar algo novo eu falo, mas só vou postar quando eu terminar a Nerds. Traduzir uma fic já dá trabalho, duas mais ainda, sendo que uma tem capítulos gigantescos. Mas vou ficando por aqui, estou falando muito hoje e vocês já devem estar pensando: "Cala a boca, sua chata." hauhauahuahauh

Beijos a todos!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Os primeiros dias da visita de Harry não foram como eu imaginava. Em vez de ficar relaxado, ele parecia mais fechado do que na escola. Na primeira manhã, mal tocou na comida, e começou a lavar os pratos. Minha mãe apenas levantou a sobrancelha, mas não resisti. Comecei a rir. "**Maria é paga para fazer isso, Harry,**" eu disse. A cara dele ficou vermelha, e não acho que tenha me olhado nos olhos até o almoço.

Tentei tudo o que eu podia pensar para o tirar dessa casca. Perguntei se queria nadar, jogar alguma coisa, jogar basquete, e finalmente o estábulo. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram quando olhou para os cavalos. Ele começou a se aproximar mais de mim, e aí que percebi. "**Nunca andou?**"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nunca cheguei tão perto de um cavalo como agora."

Eu sorri. "**Eu te ensino.**"

Harry ainda parecia meio medroso, mas concordou.

Gwenivere era o cavalo mais calmo e gentil que tínhamos no momento. Sabia que ela seria perfeita para a primeira corrida de Harry. Comecei a cariciá-la. "**Esta é Gwenivere.**"

Harry levantou a mão timidamente. Ele apenas ficou parado com a mão levantada por um momento como se não pudesse decidir se era seguro. Gwenivere não deu a ele outra chance. Ela começou a balançar a cabeça se aproximando da mão de Harry, e ele começou a acariciá-la. "Ela é linda."

Orgulho começou a crescer em mim. "**Ela é.**"

"Ela era o cavalo que você montou ontem?"

Respondi que sim. "**Adoro montaria e ela adora correr.**"

"Vocês dois estavam lindos cavalgando." O olhar na cara dele era sincero. Esse não era o Harry vazio que eu via a maioria das vezes.

Meu coração parou no meu peito. Por um instante, estava certo que eu tinha entendido mal. Não acreditava Harry tinha dito isso... não que eu não quisesse acreditar. Mais do que tudo queria que ele me desejasse. Ele não era a minha primeira paixão. Minha primeira paixão fora um amigo meu, surdo, chamado Adam, mas ele não me fez sentir como eu me sinto com Harry. Meus sentimentos por Adam eram apenas luxúria. Ficava pensando como seria beijá-lo, mas ele não era importante para mim. Não pensava nele quando não estava por perto, mas Harry sempre estava na minha cabeça. Nunca ficava nervoso perto de Adam, também. Com Harry meu estômago dava nó, e não tinha certeza sobre o que fazer. Isso era algo novo para mim.

Tentando ficar calmo, ofereci a corda para Harry. "**Segura isso**,"

Fui para o depósito e achei minha sela. Seria fácil para a primeira vez dele. Queria fazer as coisas o mais simples o possível para Harry. Harry olhou intensamente enquanto eu colocava a sela em Gwenivere. Podia sentir seus olhos em mim o tempo inteiro, e tenho de admitir que não me importava.

Ajudei Harry a montar, e tive de segurar minha risada porque ele segurou nas rédeas como se sua vida dependesse disso. Corrigindo isso, senti minhas bochechas queimarem enquanto tocava sua mão. "Relaxa," eu disse, apesar de não ter certeza de quem precisava ouvir isso mais. "Eu controlo e a nós damos uma volta no campo."

Ele relaxou um pouco enquanto cavalgávamos. Após uns minutos, larguei a rédea e deixei Harry a controlar sozinho. Sua confiança parecia estar crescendo. Mal podia esperar até que pudesse cavalgar sozinho.

Dobby apareceu. A homenzinho irritante estava sempre interrompendo. Estava prestes a ir em sua direção para mandá-lo de volta, quando vi que estava sorrindo para Harry. Ele estava realmente sorrindo de volta. Observei, chocado, enquanto desmontava para falar com Dobby. Isso não era o que eu queria. Afinal, não queria dividir Harry, principalmente com o mordomo. Andei até eles. Até o meu olhar não dissuadiu o pequeno homem.

"Você está muito bem, jovem Sr Potter. Eu..." Dobby começou. Podia ver as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos. "Não o vejo desde que era um bebê. Eles nem nos deixaram o ver no hospital depois do acidente."

Se eu estava chocado antes, estava completamente com cara de idiota agora. Virei para Harry para ver qual seria a sua resposta. "Você conhecia os meus pais?"

Dobby disse que sim, e começou, soluçando, a falar. Não consegui pegar muitas palavras, mas peguei as seguintes "...boas pessoas... como família... como... pai... olhos... mãe... feliz."

Ele abraçou um Harry surpreso. Durante todo esse tempo que Dobby trabalhava para minha família – o que era mais do que eu lembrava – nunca o vi agir tão normal. Harry parecia mais surpreso do que eu. Lembrei como estava relutante em me deixar abraça-lo na escola, e isso foi um tempão depois de me conhecer. Por um instante, pensei que fosse repudiar o abraço de Dobby, mas ele, então, pareceu relaxar. Parecia até gostar da atenção do homem. Me sentindo totalmente como um peixe fora d'água, levei Gwenivere de volta ao estábulo.

Naquela tarde coloquei um novo filme que eu tinha comprado. Harry nunca respondia quando eu o perguntava o que queria assistir, então parei de perguntar. Sentei no sofá. "**O que Dobby te disse?**"

Harry deu de ombros. "Me disse como meus pais eram pessoas maravilhosas. Como eles sempre o trataram como da família."

"**Isso não é algo bom?**"

"Não sei. As vezes, gostaria que as pessoas parassem de me dizer. Desse jeito eu não seria..." Harry parou abruptamente. "O que importa?"

"**Você não seria?**"

"Não seria um desapontamento." Se eu não o conhecesse, poderia jurar que estava de sacanagem. Harry estava longe de ser um desapontamento. Tudo o que fazia, o fazia bem.

"**Quem te disse que você é um desapontamento?**"

"Ninguém. Esquece o que eu disse."

Nesse ponto, minha paciência já estava bem pequena. Admito que não foi a coisa certa de se fazer, mas eu perdi completamente a paciência. "**Já estou cansado disso Harry! Porque se rebaixa tanto todas as vezes? Não pode ver que quem é são os fracassados são eles e não você? Os Dursley são patéticos, uns babacas ignorantes. Não acredito que ninguém os prendeu por bater em você! Eles merecem.**"

" JÁ CHEGA! Eles não batem em mim! Não são perfeitos, mas eu não mereço coisa melhor. Você não entende!" ele gritou.

"**Estou enlouquecendo tentando entender. É tão difícil de acreditar que não seja você? Que há algo de errado com eles?"**

Harry sentou no sofá. "Minha vida toda sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo. Quero coisas que não deveria querer. E você... você piora tudo. Não devia ter vindo aqui porque apenas quero mais quando estou com você." Lágrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos. "Com Dobby, me fez imaginar o que meus pais pensariam se me vissem agora. Eu daria nojo a eles como enojo o meus tios? Mas principalmente, me fez pensar porque eu não enojo você? Porque você tem de me fazer querer mais?"

"**O que eu faço você querer?**"

Sabia que não tinha conseguido entender o que ele falou. Devia estar imaginando, mas quando perguntei qual tinha a sido a resposta, ela não mudou. "Você. Você me faz querer você. Sei que é estranho, mas quero você."

Eu não tinha certeza se estava respirando no momento. Senti meu coração prestes a explodir. De algum jeito nessa briga tinha encontrado o que eu tanto queria. Apesar de ainda estar nervoso, tinha de falar o que sentia para ele. "**Não tem nada de estranho nisso, e se tiver... então sou estranho também. Harry, eu quero você também.**"

Raiva não era a primeira reação que eu esperava, mas foi a primeira coisa que vi naqueles olhos verdes. "Não minta para mim. Você nunca iria querer alguém como eu. Não ache que eu não vejo como você julga as pessoas. O que eu não entendo é porque está fazendo esse jogo comigo!"

"**Caralho, Harry, você sempre tem de ser difícil, assim? Eu julgo as pessoas, e daí! É como eu sou, mas pelo menos eu não passo a minha vida inteira julgando eu mesmo,**" retruquei, amargamente. "**É impossível para você acreditar que você é bonito para mim? Que durante o percurso eu nunca me importei com cicatrizes? Que eu passei todo esse tempo me preocupando de que você não era gay, e que mesmo se você fosse, não iria querer um cara surdo?"**

"Então nós dois somos ferrados," ele disse segurando o meu pulso. "Desculpa. Nunca queria que você pensasse isso. Eu... eu só... não sei."

"**Me conta tudo, Harry. Ainda estarei aqui não importando o que acontecer,**" eu prometi. "**Se não é os Dursley, então porque você pensa desse jeito? Sei que você se puni, mas não sei porque."**

Harry começou a ficar nervoso. O problema com ele era que sempre estava procurando a barreira. O quanto confia em mim? Acho que ele decidiu naquele dia. Ele olhou para o chão. Vi que estava reunindo coragem. Isso não era fácil para ele, e mesmo antes não tinha percebido isso.

Quando olhou para cima, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que seu orgulho não as deixavam cair. "Faço isso porque mereço. Olho no espelho e vejo o anormal que todos dizem que eu sou. Meu corpo é horrendo, mas é o que penso e faço que é pior. Sempre estrago tudo para as outras pessoas – para você, Ron, minha família, e meus pais. O acidente... eu tinha uns 3 anos mas sei que foi minha culpa. Eu não parava de chorar. Se eu não tivesse chorado, meus pais ainda estariam vivos. E não posso fazer nada para recuperá-los! Nada do que eu fizer vai trazê-los de volta."

O abracei e o deixei chorar. Nem afrouxei o meu abraço. "Você não podia fazer nada. Coisas acontecem, e nunca foram sua culpa. E se lembrar direito, foi eu que o deixei em problemas. Eu comecei as coisas entre nós. Foi eu Harry, não você."

Quando nos acalmamos, as coisas ficaram estranhas. Nós dois nos declaramos, mas nenhum de nós sabia por onde começar. Por falta do que fazer, coloquei o filme e sentei no sofá. As coisas só ficaram esquisitas, e acho que Harry estava meio envergonhado e confuso como eu... talvez mais.

O dia seguinte não foi mais fácil. Parecíamos ter a idéia mútua de que era melhor pensar mais um pouco. Como sempre, foi ao estábulo e levei Gwenivere para uma volta. As coisas não eram as mesmas. Fiquei pensando em como eu fui um idiota. Harry estava certo. Eu era uma pessoa julgadora, e não era uma grande surpresa que ele precisaria de mais tempo para aceitar de que eu gosto dele. Com tudo o que tinha acontecido na sua vida, não podia esperar que magicamente conseguisse fazer suas inseguranças desaparecerem em um verão. Tal pai, tal filho. Coloquei minhas expectativas tão altas que nunca houve esperança de alcançá-las. Tivemos de começar de novo. Tinha de fazer as coisas certas entre nós.

Achei Harry sentado numa escrivaninha olhando para a janela. Não devia ter escutado a porta abrir, porque ele não se virou. "Desculpa," eu disse em voz alta.

Ele se mexeu na cadeira, e balançou a cabeça. "Não foi sua culpa."

"**Foi sim. Pressionei muito. Harry, espero que não esteja puto comigo porque me importo com você. Quero ajudar, mas não sei como, e isso me frustra.**"

"Eu não devia ter me aborrecido com você. Eu só não sei como agir agora. Nunca pensei realmente que eu era gay até conhecer você, e nem tenho certeza ainda," ele me disse enquanto corava.

"**Já beijou uma garota, antes?**"

"**Não.**"

"**Já teve uma queda por alguma garota?**"

"**Sim... não... **mais ou menos," ele adicionou falando. "Tinha uma garota em Hogwarts, **Cho Chang**, e pensei que gostava dela, mas nunca consegui me imaginar com ela. Não tenho certeza do que pensei. E você? Sabe desde quando?"

Eu ri. "**Eu tenho amigo chamado Adam. Nós dois íamos a uma escola de surdos juntos, e ficamos amigos. Acho que comecei a ter uma queda por ele há uns dois anos, mas ele não é gay. Não posso dizer que nunca tive uma queda por uma garota.**"

"E isso não te incomoda?"

Ri do pensamento. "**Decidi há muito tempo a não dar a mínima sobre o que os outros pensam.**"

"E seus pais?" ele perguntou.

Essa era uma pergunta difícil. Até eu não era hipócrita o suficiente para dizer que não me importava. Claro que me importava! Queria a aceitação do meu pai mais do que tudo no mundo, mas como podia responder essa pergunta. No final, decidi chutar. "**Veremos quando eles descobrirem.**"

"Ok. Então o que agora?"

"**Não sei. Sempre quis ser seu amigo,**" ofereci.

**Amigo,** Harry copiou. "Sempre gostei desse. Qual o símbolo para namorado?"

**Namorado, **eu mostrei.

Ele sorriu e repetiu. A palavra parecia certa nas mãos dele "Gosto desse também. Talvez algum dia podemos tentar esse."

Eu concordei. Ele não estava pronto ainda, mas pelo menos sabia agora que não era contra a idéia. As coisas estavam melhorando

Aquela tarde estava quente. Pelo almoço já estava desejando a piscina. Harry, claro, estava ainda coberto do pescoço aos pés, e sabia que não estaria confortável de trocar de roupa. Quando minha mãe perguntou se ele queria uma blusa e uma bermuda, ele foi educado, mas não se mexeu um centímetro. A piscina podia esperar. Iria faze-lo relaxar ainda mais mesmo se isso levasse tempo.

Mostrei a Harry meu caminho preferido entre o bosque na outra parte de nossa propriedade. Levava a um pequeno riacho. Quando eu fui tirado da escola, meu pai construiu uma casinha lá, um jeito de me apaziguar. A casinha era de estilo Tudor mas não era grande. A parte da frente tinha umas flores plantadas, e um pequeno caminho levando a porta. A parte de dentro era dividida em três quartos pequenos, e estava mobiliado.

Enquanto Harry olhava, eu sentei no sofá, e tirei umas coisas da mochila. Trouxe um pouco de comida, meu laptop, uns DVDs, e uma cópia de _Sinais para Principiantes_. Pensei que seria bom passar o dia ali.

Harry sentou-se ao meu lado. "Sua família não faz nada em baixa escala, hein?"

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. "**Claro que não; somos Malfoys.**"

Ele revirou os olhos e riu. "Acho que te entendo um pouco mais agora."

"**Entende?**" perguntei, brincando.

"Acho que sim," ele confirmou com uma cara séria. "Você é um completo imbecil!"

"**Mas sou bonito!**" eu disse rindo.

"Sim, você é."

Seus olhos verdes estavam se entrelaçando com os meus, e não agüentei mais. **Você precisa aprender mais sinais,** eu disse a ele com minhas mãos.

Um olhar confuso tomou lugar na sua face. **Não entendi.**

"**Eu sei que não. Você precisa aprender mais sinais,**" eu disse de novo, sorrindo.

Passamos boa parte do dia revisando o que tínhamos visto na escola. Sabia que o melhor jeito de se aprender uma língua é estar acostumada com ela, e ele não me viu ou sinalizou desde o final das aulas. Apesar de um pouco enferrujado, Harry se lembrou dos sinais rapidamente. Suas mãos se mexiam rapidamente formando cada palavra. Mal conseguia esperar o dia quando eu não precisaria falar mais. Apesar de eu ser bom nisso, sabia que até Harry tinha problemas em me entender de vez em quando. Eu odiava isso. Queria poder ficar horas sem ler lábios ou me preocupando se estava enunciando corretamente.

E esses eram apenas uma parte dos problemas. Para mim, ler lábios, sempre foi uma parte de mim. Não consigo me lembrar de uma vez que meus pais não tivessem me colocado em educação oral, a força. Algumas pessoas assumem que eu consigo entender toda palavra que eles falam – que eu sou um mestre em leitura labial – isso não é verdade. Sou muito bom nisso... mais do que a maioria. Mas ainda perco palavras. Pego as que consigo e as junto, mas não é sempre fácil. Ninguém em Hogwarts parecia entender isso, nem mesmo Blaise. Alguns dias, me dava uma puta dor de cabeça e eu ia para o quarto me esconder por um tempo. Sem duvida, Harry aprendendo a sinalizar seria ótimo.

**Está com fome?** Perguntei, depois de terminarmos.

**Não,** disse Harry.

**Ok,** eu disse, colocando a mochila longe. Tinha de continuar a sorri. Eu tinha arranjado um novo jeito para tentar resolver o problema de Harry com comida. Por alguma razão, cérebro de dezesseis anos pensou que era complexo demais para dar certo.

Era quase sete horas quando eu finalmente olhei para o relógio. Sabia que minha mãe não pensaria nada disso. Quando Blaise ficava aqui, sempre esquecíamos de voltar, e a cozinheira sempre nos deixava nosso pratos. Harry e eu entramos na cozinha para achar Maria lavando a louça. Ela disse para nós esperarmos na mesa, e novamente, Harry se ofereceu para ajudá-la.

"**Porque faz isso?**" perguntei quando estávamos sozinhos.

"Tenho de ganhar o meu lugar." Ele disse como se fosse uma resposta óbvia.

"**Quem te disse essa merda?**"

"Esquece."

Colocando meu orgulho de lado, esqueci. Maria trouxe dois pratos cheios de comida. Imediatamente, Harry começou a escolher, e eu o observei cuidadosamente. Naquela noite não comi mais do que ele. Tinha colocado a parte um do meu plano em ação. Apesar, de meu estômago ter reclamado a noite inteira, comecei a me perguntar se tinha dado certo o plano. Nem tinha se certeza se Harry tinha percebido. Sabia que, se ele tivesse percebido, falaria alguma coisa.

Não importando os obstáculos, eu era teimoso demais para desistir. Ajudaria Harry e no final do verão, ele saberia como sinalizar e cavalgar. Estaria comendo normalmente. E mais importante, seria meu.

* * *

Depois de um século desaparecida, eu reapareci! Desculpa pela demora, eu tenho estudado muito, e não tive tempo para atualizar esse bicho. Espero que esse capítulo tenha satisfeito a ânsia de romance de voces! Vamos aos agradecimentos!

**thais Weasley Malfoy :**_ O final do capítulo é tudo! Demorei um pouco para atualizar mas aqui está! E a outra fic vou começar a traduzir o capítulo três agora! Vou tentar não demorar muito! Beijos!_

**Hanna Snape:**_ É uma pena mesmo da fanfic não estar terminada..._ _Eu fiquei_ _arrasada quando li pela primeira vez e vi: interminada. hehehe Mas vamos aproveitar enquanto podemos! E vou traduzir o capíutlo três da outra fic agora, espero não demorar muito! Quando eu postar vê se gosta dela! Beijos_

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:**_ Espero que esse capítulo tenha satisfeito o término da outra, já que o final teve pouco romance hehe Sobre o final.. eu não tenho certeza ainda se irei escrever alguma coisa, mas quando eu decidir eu aviso! Beijos!_

**Sy.P:**_Não estrangule meus queridinhos no final dessa fic! Não quero vê-los mortos pelos seus abraços ahuahauhauhauh Espero que não tenha muitos erros isso aqui, porque eu não revisei! (segredo) heheheh Draco é uma gracinha em tudo! Beijos!_

**Rafael9692:** _Vai colcoar a culpa em mim agora por ter viajado? Quem mandou você viajar! hauhauhauahau Bem feito! Mas está perdoado hehe Espero que goste desse capíutlo aqui! _

**Rapousa**: _Se gostou do final, vai adorar esse capítulo inteiro! (eu acho hehe) Espero que goste!_

**Felton Blackthorn:**_ Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Aproveite esse aqui! Beijos!_

**Dark Wolf 03 (Dw03):** _Cara nova aqui!_ _Quantas reviews! Nossa senhora! Obrigada mesmo por elas! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Sobre a sua dúvida do capíutlo 6, não é um rombo na história não, lembre-se de que nos primeiros capítulos, Blaise comenta com o Draco que os tios de Harry talvez o abusem, e a história é meio angst sim, é só ver em categorias. E se você quer mais, aqui está o capítulo oito! Espero que goste! E não precisa agradecer pela tradução! Faço com o maior prazer! Eu é que tenho de agradecer pelo comentário! Eu seria nada sem eles hehehe Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Beijos!_

**Yellowred:** _Que bom que gostou! Continue a ler! Beijos!_

**AganishLottly:** _Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Aproveite o capítulo! Beijos!_

_**E LEMBREM-SE!: Quando Chuck Norris olha no espelho o espelho quebra, pois nem mesmo o vidro é estúpido o suficiente para fica no meio de Chuck Norris E Chuck Norris!!**_


	9. ALERTA!

**Alerta:**

**Não irei atualizar essa fic por um tempo, não porque eu queira isso ou tenha perdido a paciência... Estou com muito pouco tempo para tudo agora, estou estudando muito e não estou arranjando tempo para traduzir... o que me deixa puta da vida porque sei como é chato ficar esperando atualização, principalmente se essa atualização demora... Mas prometo que logo voltarei a ativa! Já consegui uma semana em que vou ter tempo livre e irei atualizar essa joça aqui! Tentarei até postar dois capítulos de uma só vez pra compensar vocês por esses dois meses e meio.**

**Eu amo essa fic e não desisti dela nem perdi a paciência! O problema é falta de tempo mesmo... No final de semana que vem começarei a traduzir de novo. Irei traduzir os dois capítulos que eu falei, só não sei se ficarão prontos no mesmo fim de semana.**

**Queria agradecer a todos os comentários e todas as pessoas que tiveram a paciência de ler minha tradução! Nem pensei que ia conseguir tantas reviews, já que essa é a primeira tradução e tem várias outras muito mais bem traduzidas que a minha, então fico muito feliz por todo o apoio de vocês! Pessoas com quem fico feliz e saltitante por serem almas caridosas bondosas que deixam comentários nessa fic humilde hahuahuahuaha**

**Nomes de todos que comentaram durante toda a história:**

AganishLottly Yellowred 

Dark Wolf 03 (DW03)

AislinRFD

Bella Potter Malfoy

Lís

Rafael9692

Veleth

Sarih

Tachel

Nicolle So

thais Weasley Malfoy

Fabrielle

Scheila Potter Malfoy

Sy.P

M. Sallaberry P.

Sophia D.

Hanna Snape

Maaya M.

Bibiss

Mylie

Tonks Black

Priscila

Felton Blackthorn

Rapousa

Nanda

Tiny

Lisse

Naaat

Sophia.DiLUA

E obrigada também para as pessoas que lêem mas não comentam!

**Me perdoem caso eu tenha esquecido alguém!**

**Beijos a todos!**

**E CITANDO, lembrem-se: (abre aspas) "I'LL BE BACK."**

**Agora sempre vou deixar uma citação nada a ver no final das minhas atualizações XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Eu estava absolutamente, completamente, miserável. Uma semana em meu "regime" já estava me matando. Estava começando a perder peso. A idéia era de que Harry percebesse o que estava fazendo consigo mesmo e voltasse a comer bem. De início não conseguir saber se ele tinha reparado. Ainda estava entre o mundo e seu mundo na maioria das vezes. Já estava me sentindo desencorajado. Normalmente, é quando começo a desistir de alguém. No passado, quando a amizade começava a ficar complicada demais ou eu não ficava satisfeito, sempre abandonava a pessoa sem pensar duas vezes. Harry foi diferente. Em vez de esquecer tudo, comecei a olhar por outros ângulos. Quase desejei ter o e-mail de Granger... Palavra chave: "quase".

No oitavo dia, desci para o café da manhã, e observei Harry mexendo com a comida. A parte estranha era que não havia pilhas. Ele fez uma cara de poucos amigos, e começou a comer a comida do prato... toda. Agradecendo aos céus, fiz o mesmo segundos depois. Dois pratos de ovos mexidos depois, fiquei sem fome pela primeira vez desde que comecei a colocar o plano em ação. Minha mãe estava nos encarando com um olhar preocupado, mas não me importei. Harry levou seu prato à pia – tinha desistido de o convencer que não precisava – e pediu licença da mesa. Nenhum de nós dois disse nada até estarmos de novo na "casinha".

Harry me disse. "Você sabe o quanto aquilo foi estúpido, certo?"

Levei uns segundos para entender sobre o que ele estava falando. "**É estúpido quando você faz também,**" respondi.

Ele balançou a cabeça. O olhar em seus olhos já falava tudo: estava realmente puto da vida comigo. "Não vou discutir mais com você," me disse antes de sair da casinha.

Apenas fiquei ali. Não tinha ficado tão pasmo já havia muito tempo. Na maioria das vezes, quando Harry estava puto, geralmente sua raiva era dividida entre ele mesmo e a situação. Dessa vez, entretanto, era toda direcionada a mim. Ele sempre foi tão educado que quando o vi assim, isso me deixou como um idiota encarando a porta. Depois do choque inicial, uma onda de indignação percorreu em mim. Como ele se atreve a ficar puto comigo por apenas tentar ajudar! Bem, dessa vez eu não iria atrás dele para me desculpar.

Rumei para o estábulo para amuar, quando vi um carro parar. Era um velho Corvette pintado de vermelho, e mal pude ver o homem atrás do volante. Minha curiosidade ascendeu. Segui o carro estranho até onde ele tinha estacionado. Quando cheguei o motorista já estava dentro da casa, e comecei a examinar o carro mais atentamente. Eu sei absolutamente nada sobre carro. A única razão de eu saber que esse era um Corvette é porque eles são bem distintos, e meu pai possuía um similar a esse. No banco do passageiros havia vários embalagens com o nome de Harry escrito.

Mal eu vou em direção a maçaneta da porta e Dobby vem em minha direção gritando. "Oh, mil desculpas! Eu estava lhe procurando, senhor Malfoy. O senhor sabe onde está o senhor Potter?" Dobby era geralmente esganiçado, mas desta vez estava mais do que o normal.

"Não, não vi," eu disse, ainda amuando.

"Eu preciso o encontrar," disse Dobby antes de sair apressado. O mundo inteiro endoideceu!

Quando achei minha mãe sentada com o estranho na sala, eu próprio estava a beira da insanidade. Tinha procurado nos lugares em que minha mãe geralmente recebe visitas para achá-los todos vazios. A única vez que ela vinha para o quarto azul era quando estava extremamente infeliz. Ela olhou quando eu abri a porta. Já me olhava com os olhos cheios de raiva e animosidade. Ela ao e incomodou em falar quando sinalizou para mim, **Dragão, onde você estava?**

**Por aí com Harry.**

Ela balançou a cabeça.** Onde está ele?**

**Não sei. Brigamos e ele saiu. Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

Minha mãe se controlou. "**Draco, esse é o seu primo, Sirius Black... o padrinho de Harry.**"

Só naquele momento em que dei atenção ao estranho sentado na poltrona. Nos estudamos cuidadosamente. Minha mãe deveria estar me apresentando, porque ele parecia estar a escutando. Sirius Black era facilmente um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto, decidi isso após alguns momentos. Ele era alto, magro com um pele meio bronzeada e longo cabelo comprido puxado em um rabo de cavalo. Suas roupas eram extremamente caras. Ele me ofereceu a mão. Eu tentei fazer o mesmo. "Oi."

Ele sorriu. "Nem precisa perguntar para ver que você é um Malfoy," Sirius comentou.

Eu estava incerto se tinha sido um insulto ou não, então não comentei nada enquanto sentava entre eles. **Ele é um babaca.**

**Olhe o vocabulário,** minha mãe reclamou. **Mas sim, ele é.**

Alguma coisa me disse para não sair dali por nada no mundo. Os lábios de minha mãe estavam um pouco comprimidos. Ela obviamente não me queria ali, mas sabia que eu não iria embora sem discutir. "Como eu estava dizendo, não vou deixar você levar ele sem a permissão dos Dursley. E acho que você deveria ir embora agora," minha mãe falou, severamente. Sirius pareceu não gostar muito. Não peguei o que falou depois, mas fez as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas. "Saia agora! Não dou a mínima para o que você tem a dizer!" ela gritou.

Black percebeu o erro que tinha feito. "Não estava falando sério, Cissa! Me desculpe. Entendo que te coloquei em uma má situação, mas tem de entender..."

Eu virei em direção a minha mãe bem a tempo de ler a sua resposta. "...depois de dizer isto, eu deveria apenas entender? Como se atreve, e em frente de meu filho!"

Seus olhos voltaram-se para mim. **Vá para o seu quarto!**

**Não!**

Black aproveitou a situação para implorar. Ele era um homem desesperado, até eu percebi isso. "Cissa, eu não tinha o direito de falar o que falei, mas por favor... Harry é tudo o que me resta neste mundo, e não o vejo desde que tinha três anos! Estou te implorando... me deixe vê-lo mesmo que seje só aqui."

Minha mãe se acalmou no sofá. **Vá chamá-lo,** ela me disse.

Todos em casa procuraram de cima para baixo, mas era como se ele tivesse desaparecido. Finalmente, o achei subindo as escadas com Maria. Poderia jurar que ouvi ela falar que Harry já estava velho demais para se esconder nos armários. Não entendi, mas isso podia esperar.

"**Harry, sabe quem está aqui?**", perguntei.

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"**Sirius Black!**"

A cor desapareceu do rosto de Harry. "Ele está puto comigo?"

"**Acho que não. Por que estaria?"**

"Porque eles não me deixavam responder suas cartas. Nem chegava a lê-las. As vi antes que Valter queimasse elas, mas nunca soube o que estava escrito."

"**Harry, tudo o que eu sei é que ele quer te ver,**" disse, honestamente. "**Quer que eu fique com você?**"

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente, e entramos no quarto azul juntos.

Por um longo tempo, Harry e Sirius apenas se encaravam. "Deus, você é a cara de James," Sirius disse, deixando a alegria tomar conta de seu rosto. Ele abriu os braços para Harry, mas ele não se mexeu.

Ele parecia estar morrendo de medo. Ele mordeu os lábios. "Todo mundo fala isso."

Sirius abaixou os braços. "Apenas porque parece. Apesar de James era mais alto do que você. Ouvi dizer que você joga igual a ele no Hóquei. Gostaria de ver um de seus jogos."

O clima no quarto estava meio tenso. "Ele foi o melhor ano passado, mas neste ano eu vou jogar," eu disse, olhando mais para Harry. O provocava constantemente com isso, e esperava ganhar alguma reação.

Ganhei um pequeno sorriso. "Cala a boca, Malfoy."

"**Educação...**" Sirius brincou. Peguei a diversão do momento em seus olhos. Poucas pessoas tinham tanto interesse assim por mim. Não tinha percebido que ele olhava para as minhas mãos quando estava comentando sobre ele com minha mãe.

Corei. "**Você sabe?**"

Sirius riu, mas vi que estava concentrado. Quando levantou suas mãos novamente, elas moviam-se devagar enquanto tentava se lembrar dos sinais. "**Costumava a sinalizar muito bem.**"

Agora entendi porque minha mãe não gostava dele. **Você entendeu o que estávamos falando e apenas nos deixou continuar!**

"**Calma! Já faz anos que não sinalizo,**" Sirius explicou rindo. Ele se voltou para Harry. "Seu amigo é bem cabeça quente. Cuidado. Apenas Deus sabe o que aconteceria se James e Remy não estivessem me vigiando por causa disto."

Esqueci da minha timidez quando vi Harry rir. Seus olhos estavam brilhando. Ele finalmente tinha relaxado. "Dumbledore me contou que você e meu pai tinham talentos para causar confusão."

Não vi o que Sirius disse depois disso. Ver Harry voltando a vida era tão bonito, que acho que o mundo poderia estar caindo sobre mim e eu não iria perceber. Então uma coisa me veio a cabeça: isso é o Harry precisava mais do que tudo... muito mais do que eu. Forcei um sorriso. "**Vou voltar lá para baixo.**"

Harry estava rindo de tudo. "**Ok**"

Logo depois que fechei a porta atrás de mim, deixei minha mágoa prevalecer. Alguém tinha tirado Harry de dentro de suas paredes e não tinha sido eu. Com certeza era uma ótima visão, mas eu queria ter sido aquela pessoa. Queria que me amasse por isso. Combinando isso com o fato de que eu ainda não tinha sido perdoado da nossa briga de antes, o desapontamento era quase insuportável. Me escondi no meu quarto pelo o que parecia ser uma eternidade.

A luz se acendeu, eu virei esperando que fosse Harry. Minha mãe estava na porta, segurando uma pasta, eu franzi. **Ele ainda está aqui?** Perguntei de repente.

**Está,** minha mãe confirmou. **Dragão, seu pai diz que eu te mimo muito. Que eu não lhe dou oportunidades o suficientes para ser homem. Bem, vou lhe tratar como um hoje, e preciso que você haja como um tal.**

Concordei.

**Quando você escreveu pela primeira vez sobre Harry vir para cá, a razão que fez ele demorar tanto para dar uma resposta era porque um investigador pessoal estava aqui. Havia alguns rumores... mas bem, deixei Harry sair com Sirius para comer uma pizza. Provavelmente não foi a melhor idéia, eu sei, e seu pai não irá ficar feliz, mas não planejo em contar para ninguém. Leve o tempo que precisar para ler.** Ela colocou a pasta na mesa do computador, e podia ver que ainda estava batalhando para não retirá-lo de lá. **Dragão, há chances de você não gostar do que tem aí. Agradeceria se não contasse nada ao Harry.**

**É tão ruim assim? **Perguntei. Se fosse, talvez nem quereria ler.

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça. Não é uma história feliz. Não é ruim. Apenas estranha.

Peguei a pasta como se fosse um bicho peçonhento prestes a me picar. Ela estava certa; precisaria agir como um homem. Abri na primeira página.

_Sr. Malfoy,_

_Aqui está a informação que solicitou. Tenho de admitir que essa talvez seja a situação mais bizarra que eu já tenha investigado._

_O básico da história faz parte do conhecimento público. Harold James Potter nascido em 3 de Julho de 1983. James e Lily Potter foram mortos em 31 de outubro de 1986, quando o helicóptero em que estavam apresentou problemas técnicos logo após de decolarem e explodiu (provavelmente falha mecânica). Harry de três anos foi tratado de queimaduras de terceiro grau em sessenta por cento de seu corpo. No dia após o acidente Valter e Petúnia Dursley pediram permissão a corte judicial para terem custódia de Harry citando que Sirius Black não servia ao modelo de um bom pai. Isso e outras coisas foram paras as páginas dos jornais._

_Suas suspeitas de que os Dursley não são exatamente normais estão corretas. Valter e Petúnia Dursley não tem nada em suas fichas além de algumas multas de trânsito. Petúnia é, em todos os modos, uma devotada dona de casa e mãe. O trabalho de Valter o senhor provavelmente já sabe, tenho certeza. Apesar de não se ter provas de abuso físico, todos com que falei pareceram ter notado alguma coisa estranha na relação do menino com os Dursley. Os vizinhos informaram-me sobre as festas extravagantes dadas a Duda, mas ninguém parece lembrar-se de alguma para Harry. Na verdade, alguns nem sabem de sua existência na casa. Olhei algumas fichas feitas por psicólogos que falaram com ele durante a briga da custódia. No geral, Harry é um garoto tímido, e os Dursley apenas se focam com Duda. Tenho a impressão de que se o Sr. Black não estivesse com tantos problemas, não teria nenhum problema em conseguir a guarda, como estava escrito no testamento dos Potter. Também inclui alguns papéis da história de Black – o que, tenho certeza, o senhor já conhece._

_Quanto aos bens de Harry, os Dursley não conseguiram alterar nada do testamento. Deve-se lembrar de que os Potter nunca tencionaram para eles terem sua guarda. Todas as provisões no testamento notificavam Sr. Black como tutor legal. Antes de sua morte, James Potter colocou sua companhia de Óleo na mãos de um outro diretor, que fazia um ótimo trabalho desde que entrara nela, para se concentrar em trabalhos humanitários com sua esposa. Dois milhões de dólares seriam doados para a caridade que ele estava trabalhando no período de sua morte, e outros três milhões foi dado aos Dursley na esperança de que isso os acalmassem. O resto do dinheiro seria guardado até o aniversário de dezoito anos de Harry. Foi quase impossível obter a informação detalhada da quantia exata, mas a consegui para você. Levando em consideração de que Black também tem uma vasta fortuna, os Potter deram duzentos milhões para cuidar do menino (sua educação não está sendo levada em consideração nessa quantia). Há uma outra conta nas mãos de Albus Dumbledore. Com tanto dinheiro em tantos lugares, não é de se espantar que os Dursley foram incapazes de alterar o documento._

_Todos os documentos que o senhor pediu estão em anexo. Consegui tudo o que pediu e outras coisas. Se deseja saber mais, sabe que pode me contratar a qualquer momento._

John Aimes 

Senti um estranho pressentimento enquanto virava cada página. Em apenas duas curtas horas, havia aprendido mais sobre Harry do que aprendi nesse tempo em que nos falamos. Estudava em uma escola separada da de Duda. Os professores comentavam sobre sua natureza reclusa, mas tirava notas perfeitas. Em Hogwarts... bem, eu já sabia de tudo. Depois era sua ficha médica, tinha poucas coisas. Alguns check ups, um pulso quebrado quando tinha nove, e a batida na cabeça desse ano. Todos os médicos anotaram que ele estava abaixo do peso. Os psicólogos concluíram que Harry não era tão sociável para sua idade. Ele era um pouco amedrontado quando os Dursley não estavam. Todos os assistentes sociais perceberam que eles davam mais atenção a Duda do que para Harry.

Estava curioso para saber porque ele ainda estava com essas pessoas, mas as minhas perguntas foram respondidas quando cheguei na sessão Sirius Black. Sua história estava repleta de denúncia. A primeira foi de tentativa de assalto quando tinha dezoito anos seguido por porte de drogas. Foi preso a dois anos atrás. No total, serviu sessenta dias de pena na cadeia. Além disso, Black esteve em vários lugares de reabilitação. Até foi internado na clínica de Azkaban depois de tentar o suicídio usando Vicoden e vodca.

Minha cabeça estava girando. Sem comentários sobre Harry ter problemas. As pessoas com que ele vivia deixavam claro que não o queriam e o único que queria tinha ficha criminal. Mas como puderam descartá-lo? Claro que alguém notou o que ele estava fazendo consigo mesmo! Porque não se importaram? E porque pagariam tanto dinheiro para parar de ir ao tribunal se não o queriam? Quer merda estava acontecendo na casa dos Dursley? Algo me disse que meu pai pagaria John Aimes novamente para descubrir.

Coloquei a pasta na escrivaninha, e passei o resto do dia no computador. Era quase noite quando vi luzes lá fora. Harry estava rindo e sorrindo quando saiu do carro, com alguns equipamentos de hóquei. Observei. Não houve hesitações enquanto Harry abraçava Sirius. O homem parecia que iria chorar e beijou Harry na testa. Não entendi o que ele disse, mas vi que fez Harry feliz. Sirius foi embora, e eu desci.

"**Se divertiu?**" perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Sirius me contou algumas histórias dos meus pais."

O brilho não havia deixado Harry naquela noite quando fomos ver filmes. Parecia que eu era o único se que lembrava da briga de mais cedo, e não estava certo se era uma coisa boa. Quando trouxe pipoca, Harry comeu um pouco, mas com um estranho olhar. Enquanto estivesse comendo, decidi, deixaria esses olhares passarem despercebidos. Não podia contar sobre Sirius também. Ele estava tão feliz. Apenas me convenci de que as coisas iriam melhorar, e melhoraram.

As pessoas tem um mau hábito de bloquear o que não querem ver ou ouvir. Preciso apenas me preocupar com metade disso. A semana que veio, passou muito rápido. Harry e eu passamos os dias conversando ou jogando basquete. Até conseguir fazer com que cavalgasse um pouco. Havia tanta coisa que não percebi até a ficha cair, mas quando caiu fui confrontado com a mais dura realidade.

* * *

Meu pai santo cristo amado! Finalmente consegui acabar de traduzir isso aqui! Mas não parem de ler! Segredinho pra vocês: sigam a setinha ali em baixo ó

Como prometido o outro capítulo está lá, esperando na solidão escura e fria e solitária, o seu calor de leitor para ter a compaixão de lê-lo. Divirtam-se!


	11. Chapter 10

N/A: aviso de palavras fortes não leia quem não goste! Como se isso fosse impedi-lo de ler isto aqui né? Hehehe Di-vir-tam-se!

**Capítulo 10**

Os dias que faltavam para o aniversário de Harry estavam "voando". Apesar de não ter contado a ele que eu sabia quando era, estava tentando decidir o que eu daria. Ele tinha quase nada, mas isso não fez a minha decisão ficar mais fácil. Queria achar algo que fosse especial para ele. E para piorar as coisas, Harry estava ficando distante novamente. Tudo que eu esperava era que o seu aniversario mostrasse o quanto eu me importava com ele.

O achei no jardim numa manha desenhando o jardineiro. Adorava olhar ele desenhando. Ficava tão calmo e sereno. Sua mão passeava pelo papel enquanto desenhava cada detalhe. As vezes parava para o estudar um pouco mais. A melhor parte de olhá-lo desenhar assim, era que ele estava tão concentrado que nem notava minha presença. Eu estava livre para olhar o tempo que eu quisesse. Não precisava me preocupar se ele visse como eu o encarava. De repente, uma expressão agoniada tomou conta de seu rosto. Ele rasgou a página e a amassou.

Por alguma razão, não consegui perguntar o porque quando fiquei lado-a-lado com ele. **Bom dia**, eu sinalizei.

Harry de um falso sorriso. "Finalmente saiu da cama."

Concordei. Foi um grande choque para Harry quando descobriu que eu geralmente dormia até as dez da manhã durante o verão. "**O que quer fazer hoje?**" perguntei calmamente.

Harry deu de ombros. "**Não sei**."

Na verdade, não estava esperando uma resposta. A essa altura do campeonato, percebi que perguntar as pessoas o que elas queriam fazer era um conceito incomum para Harry, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me importava com isso. "**Quer ir pra cidade para passar o dia?**"

Ele disse que sim, e começou a recolher seu caderno de desenhos e os lápis. Já tinham se passado séculos desde que eu tinha visto um de seus desenhos. Não pensei em nada disso quando peguei o caderno dele. Harry o tomou de volta assim que minhas mãos tocaram na capa. Sua cara estava vermelha, e segurou o caderno forte. Vi medo em seus olhos. "Não olha," ele disse.

"**Porque não? Harry, já vi seus desenhos antes, e eles são bons para caralho... até os do Weasel.**"

Um sorriso tímido apareceu em seu rosto. "Acha?"

Falei que sim, mas eu realmente não sabia o que falar. Nem sabia qual era o problema. Enquanto olhava ele se afastar imaginava o que tinha acontecido para ele se comportar assim. Então eu arranjei outro problema: por mais que eu tenha me tornado íntimo de Harry, ainda não sabia nada sobre ele. Foi como se uma faca atravessasse meu peito. A dor foi algo que se tornou real demais para sentir. Lágrimas quentes. Sei que meu pai me consideraria fraco por chorar. Esse tempo todo estava tentando ser maduro e atencioso, mas agora estava chorando como um garotinho que ralou os joelhos. Por um tempo, não me ocorreu que alguém poderia estar me vendo, então limpei meus olhos e olhei para cima.

Minha mãe estava na minha frente. Tentei o melhor para reganhar a minha compostura, mas tudo isso foi por água a baixo quando ela me abraçou. Apenas me deixou chorar. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e senti vibrações. Era um velho hábito dela de cantar para mim apesar de eu não conseguir ouvir. Meu pai sempre ralhava por causa disso quando eu era pequeno, mas talvez isso seja uma das coisas que eu mais amo na minha mãe. Quando meus olhos secaram, ela afastou meu cabelo dos meus olhos, e sorriu. **O que aconteceu, Dragão?**

**Harry e eu brigamos.**

**Ele deve ir para casa?** Ela perguntou franzindo.

**Não,** sinalizei.** Quero ele aqui comigo.**

Ela suspirou. **E esse é o problema não é?**

Respondi que sim.

**Querido, algumas pessoas não sabem como ficar perto de outra pessoa,** ela sinalizou devagar. Não acho que ela esteja falando agora de Harry. Ela tinha seus próprios problemas também, mas aos dezesseis eu não estava muito ansioso por esta parte.

Aquele dia pareceu se arrastar para a eternidade. Vi Harry no almoço, mas depois de comer, saiu como sempre. Quando Maria voltou para recolher os pratos, senti um tapinha nos meus ombros. Maria estava na minha frente com uma expressão preocupada. "Você tem certeza de que seu amigo está bem? Ele está meio enjoado, esses dias," ela disse.

Uma onda de pânico tomou conta de mim. "Você o ouviu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu fui ao quarto dele com uma sensação ruim no estomago. Eu li sobre bulimia e anorexia em uma revista a um tempo atrás. Era um artigo sobre uma garota que tinha sofrido com os dois mas que agora estava comendo normalmente. Não sei porque eu pensei que ele iria superar isso rápido.

Harry estava deitado na cama com um livro que eu nunca tinha visto antes de eu abrir a porta. Ele me olhou com curiosidade. "Não vou me desculpar por esta manhã."

"**Tá. Porque eu não vou também... mas não é sobre isso.**"

Harry revirou os olhos e fechou o livro. "O que foi?"

"**Você alguma vez chegou a confiar em mim?**"

Não acho que ele estava esperando essa pergunta. Por um bom tempo, ele apenas olhou para mim. "Porque se importa? Eu faço o que você quer, quando você quer. Tem mais alguma coisa que você quer de mim?"

"**Foda-se!**"

"Você me manipulou para fazer qualquer merda que você queria. Você nunca consegue deixar as coisas quietas... NUNCA! Achava que queria ser seu amigo, mas agora eu imagino o porque!"

Nenhum pensamento passou pela minha até eu bater nele. Não tinha realmente pensado em bater nele – eu apenas bati. Meu coração estava pesado. Tudo o que podia fazer era olhar, enquanto ele limpava o sangue da boca. Seus olhos verdes olharam para mim furiosamente. Apenas meros segundos depois estávamos no chão, nos batendo. Harry era, ainda, mais forte do que eu, mas eu estava realmente puto. Consegui segurar seus braços acima de sua cabeça. "Você é realmente imbecil, Potter!"

"Então porque você se importa? PORQUE?"

Uma vez que comecei a responder essa pergunta, eu não parei... apesar de não saber o quanto de toda a resposta foi entendível porque enunciação foi pulou pela janela enquanto eu falava, "Porque... porque eu não tenho idéia! Não entendo também, mas eu te amo! Você me deixa puto as vezes, mas eu ainda amo você, merda! Nem todas as pessoas vão falar te falar que você é um nada. A única coisa de errado com você são _eles_, mas você não vê isso e não manda eles irem para a puta que pariu! Em vez disso você passa fome a toa porque acha que fez algo de errado. Já cansei disso, Harry! Eu quero que você seja feliz! Eu quero te ajudar, mas você complica tudo."

Harry apenas parou de tentar se soltar. "Você não é fácil, também."

O soltei, e sentei na cama. "**O que é tão complicado sobre mim?**"

"Porque você não escolheu outra pessoa?" Harry estava olhando para mim do mesmo jeito daquele dia da chuva.

"**Porque não acho que tenha alguém que se compare a você.**"

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Draco. Às vezes acho que Valter está certo quando diz que o mundo seria melhor sem mim."

"**Ele te disse isso?**"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu teria feito aquilo nesse verão. Por isso queria que você ficasse com o caderno. Já tinha feito um plano e tudo."

Agora foi a minha vez de perguntar. "**Porque?**"

Ele estava tremendo um pouco. "Estou cansado de ser sozinho. Hermione e Ron... eles não sabem. Nem sei se Ron já se perguntou porque eu nunca me trocava no quarto. Ele viu as cicatrizes um dia e me disse como eram feias, mas eu não sei como você consegue olhar para mim, e não ter aquele olhar que todos dão quando as vêem. Você me faz sentir como se realmente houvesse algo além nesse mundo, Draco."

"**Eu estou aqui, Harry. Não vou te deixar, e não vou deixar você ir também. Malfoys não desistem facilmente.**"

Ele sorriu. "Aparentemente não." Harry tocou meu rosto. "Desculpa ter te magoado."

**Desculpa também,** eu sinalizei. Era uma coisa que eu tinha certeza de que entenderia, não estava confiando muito na minha voz no momento.

Meu cérebro ainda estava tentando juntar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Dentro de dez minutos brigamos, nos socamos, admitimos nosso amor, e uma confissão de que Harry já tinha pensado em suicídio. Tudo isso veio de uma vez só, e mal consegui olhar para ele. Encarei a parede com minha cabeça rodando, mas depois parou. Seus braços em volta de mim. Apenas fechei os olhos e curti o momento. Foi o primeiro contato que Harry tinha começado por ele mesmo. Quando me afastei para olhá-lo, meus olhos estavam com lágrimas.

"Não posso prometer nada, Draco, não posso fazer nada ainda."

"**Harry apenas quero que tente.**"

Ele concordou. "Irei, mas não espere muito de mim."

Naquela tarde, sentamos no sofá do meu quarto juntos. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, e mesmo assim vi o quão magro estava. Estava com medo por ele. Mesmo a alegria de estarmos juntos, e tendo ele se aberto comigo, não afastou o meu medo. Sabia no fundo que apenas a minha ajuda não seria o suficiente. Harry precisava de mais alguém, e não tinha certeza de como arranjar esse alguém. Os Dursley não iriam ajudar em nada. Havia apenas uma pessoa que eu poderia recorrer. Agora, estava pronto para brincar com o fogo e esperar que Harry não se queimasse. Decidi esperar até ele dormir para mandar um e-mail para o meu pai.

* * *

Finalmente, depois de um século de espera, aqui está o capítulo 10! Eeeeee 

Vocês devem estar putos comigo hauhauhuahuha

Mas eu não tive tempo mesmo de fazer nada esses dias, estou totalmente atolada. Escrevi isso aqui às pressas porque não vou ter muito tempo para entrar no computador, e achei que seria uma sacanagem fazer vocês esperarem mais do que já estão, por isso os dois capítulos foram corridos, então se tiver algum erro não reparem por favor, mas caso forem erros absurdos, me avisem que quando eu tiver tempo eu corrijo e posto de novo!

AGRADECIMENTOS: 

**Hanna Snape**: _Dessa vez não ficou seca! Não vou abandonar essa fic de jeito nenhum! Além do mais já estamos entrando na reta final, infelizmente... Também não vou desistir da outra, mas acho que vou terminar essa aqui primeiro antes de voltar para ela. Espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos!_

**DW03:** É muito chato não poder traduzir... eu morri aqui não podendo entrar no computador ahuauahuah Espero que tenha gostado da promessa de dois capítulos de uma vez! Eu cumpri hein! 

**Lis Martin:** _Não morra! Hehehe Espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos! Beijos!_

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** Tenho de agradecer pela milésima vez os elogios sobre a tradução! Adoro os seus comentários! Espero como eu falei pra elas lá em cima, que esses capítulos tenham compensado pelo menos um pouco por esses 3 ou 4 meses sem atualizações! Eu traduzi tudo hoje, só consegui tempo hoje hauhuahuhauha Aí aproveitei e coloquei a mão na massa hehe. Beijos! 

MOMENTO PROPAGANDA!

Quem tiver alguma fic que queira compartilhar é so deixar o link no comentário que eu posto aqui! Pode ser uma fic sua ou não, antiga ou nova. Mas eu prefiro as antigas já que tem várias ótimas que não ficam mais no spotlight por causa do tempo e são esquecidas huahuahuahuahuah Mas bem, pode ser qualquer fic de HP, em qualquer língua, inglês, espanhol, russo, alemão (porque sempre tem aquela criatura que fala uma dessas línguas absurdas de difíceis!)

Eu iria colocar um link de uma aqui, mas o fanfiction é chato e não está indo. Então faz o que eu to te falando embaixo do titulo da fic em negrito.

Só comento da fic que o Draco é o professor novo de literatura e Harry seu aluno! A partir daí leiam se isso interessar! Está completa!

**Chasing the Forbidden - (em inglês)**

digitem (hauhauhauahuha): 3 W . fanfiction . net , depois da barrinha faz control C nisso aqui: s/2168729/1/Chasing the Forbidden

os espaços sao os underlines!!! aquele traço esquisito que nao é esse -

e cola ao lado da barrinha que vem depois do ponto net e escreve sem os espaços, claro! ahuahuhuahuah

ou entao vai la na busca, poe buscar historia por titulo e digita o titulo! 

parar de tagarelar que só a minha tagarelação já ocupou uma página e meia, e vocês devem estar cansados de minha presença falando e falando e falando! Ahuahuahuah

Beijos pessoas!! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E aproveitem porque estamos entrando na reta final! Agora vou estudar química... me desejem sorte hauhauahuahuha


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 

Acordei na manhã seguinte da nossa briga e instintivamente olhei para o relógio. Era raríssimo eu acordar antes da hora que eu normalmente acordaria, mas naquele dia eu estava funcionando bem. Tudo o que tinha acontecido entre Harry e eu me deixou sobrecarregado. Eu precisava de um alívio.

Com Harry aqui em casa, eu não tinha ido mais com tanta freqüência nos estábulo. Guinevere estava desesperada por um pouco de atenção. Ela empurrou minha mão com o focinho. Sorri, e a acariciei. Ela era uma das poucas "pessoas" que podia ser teimosa e persistente como eu. **Vai ser só nós dois por enquanto, menina,** sinalizei.

Na minha primeira volta na arena, fui devagar. Quando eu era pequeno, sempre quis mais do que nunca participar dessas competições de saltos, mas minha mãe sempre tinha medo que eu me machucasse. Ela nunca realmente me viu cavalgar do jeito que gosto. Quando estava cavalgando com Guinevere, parecia que dividíamos o mesmo cérebro. Ela percebia qualquer mudança no meu humor. Acho que é por isso que ela é tão especial para mim. Eu não precisava dar satisfações. Estranho como meu cavalo me entende melhor do que as pessoas.

Tinha acabado de deixar Guinevere de volta no estábulo, quando senti uma mão no meu ombro. Meu pai parecia deslocado lá, vestindo um terno Armani. "Acho bom você ter uma boa razão para isso, Draco."

Confirmei que sim, inconfortável. "Vamos para dentro?"

Meu pai possuía a habilidade de me deixar no limite como ninguém. Talvez porque parecia que eu sempre estava debaixo de um microscópio com ele. O que quer que fosse, eu nunca superei. Enquanto andávamos em direção à casa, estava ciente do jeito que ele olhava para minhas mãos sujas e meu jeans. Estava tudo debaixo dele. Sempre estive debaixo dele.

Por esses motivos, estava começando a duvidar da sabedoria de meu plano. "Não sabia que você viria tão rápido," Eu disse, nervoso.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Draco, não tenho tempo para jogos. Se há um problema, resolverei. Agora, o que era tão importante a ponto de você me fazer vir aqui?"

"É o Harry," comecei. "Eu li o que você tinha na pasta, sobre ele."

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "Leu? Sabia que sua mãe lhe daria a pasta."

Merda. Me lembrei tarde de mais que tinha traído a confiança de minha mãe. "Não, achei por minha conta," menti. Posso te contar que ele não acreditou, mas isso não importa.

O sorriso do meu pai apenas aumentou. "Eu queria que o lesse, Draco. Você já é bem grandinho para saber das coisas, e formar suas próprias opiniões. O que achou?"

Minhas mãos estavam loucas para sinalizar, mas isso não me levaria a lugar nenhum. "Só posso pensar em uma coisa, e espero estar errado." Eu parei. Mesmo sinalizando, acho que não conseguiria achar símbolos naquele momento.

"Eu se não estiver? E se eu concordar com você? Não é o que está naquele arquivo, Draco, mas sim o que não está, que é importante. Tenho certeza de que captou o que eu quis dizer." Seus olhos me disseram que tinham concluído o mesmo que eu.

"Eles querem que ele se mate."

"Muito bem, Draco. Sabia que iria descobrir." Sua expressão mudou. "Os Dursley são doentes. Não suportam não poderem tocar na fortuna de Harry. Se ele morrer de modo suspeito, não iria lhes cair bem, mas se fosse suicídio..."

"Não há mais ninguém para receber o dinheiro além deles." Meu estomago estava revirando. Tudo fazia sentido agora. Cada insulto era planejado para atacar a sanidade de Harry. Ele se achava uma aberração porque foi desse jeito que eles o ensinaram a pensar. Harry foi apenas criado por eles para que pudesse se matar.

"Harry é um garoto interessante," meu pai começou. "Estou realmente surpreso que tenha agüentado tanto tempo. A pasta que dei para sua mãe está incompleta. Sabia que ia ler, e tinha algumas coisas que eu mesmo estava tentando entender, mas não vejo o motivo de te esconder isso. Os Dursley estão brigando para o tirar de Hogwarts. Dizem que a culpa da sua depressão é a escola. Petúnia deu um testemunho convincente para o juiz na última sessão, mas Dumbledore interviu. Ele parece ser um velhinho bom, mas já perdi a conta de quantas pessoas não o querem ter como um inimigo. Mas pelo que sei, ele ama Harry como se ele fosse seu filho."

"Mas porque você se importaria se eu soubesse disso?" perguntei.

"Dumbledore é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que os Dursley não querem perto de Harry. Você também é esse tipo. Recebi um telefonema de Valter semana passada, me dizendo em quantos problemas Harry tinha se metido desde que ele te conheceu. Ele queria Harry de volta em casa."

Fiquei tomado de raiva. "Você não vai mandá-lo de volta!" gritei.

Sorrindo, meu pai sacudiu a cabeça. "Claro que não, tenho outros planos para o afilhado de meu primo."

"Vai ajudar Sirius a ficar com Harry? Mas e os escândalos?"

"Inevitáveis, suponho. E Sirius fez muitas coisas para compensar – como eu poderia virar minhas costas para a família... especialmente depois de sua?"

Eu estava...realmente... realmente... abismado. "Você sabia disso?"

"Eu sou dono destas paredes. O que o faz pensar que eu não sei o que acontece dentro elas?" Então, eu sabia que o problema alimentar de Harry não era segredo. Não sabia como ELE sabia, mas acho que sabia de tudo que fizemos no verão, mas claro, com algumas exceções.

"Então, você sabe que Harry está doente?" perguntei.

Meu pai disse que sim. "Você precisa confiar mais em mim, Draco." Ele endireitou a gravata, e pude notar que esse era o fim do assunto. "Levarei sua mãe para nós dois almoçarmos fora," acrescentou.

Nossa conversa me deixou um pouco mais relaxado. Sabia que meu pai nunca iria falhar com alguma coisa dessas. Não, havia muito a ser ganhado de Harry. Eu não era ingênuo para confundir a preocupação e compaixão do meu pai, mas pelo menos Harry estaria livre daqueles urubus.

O achei sentado na escrivaninha. Na sua frente estava um desenho de Ron e Hermione. Mesmo que eu não suportasse a dupla, tinha de admitir que gostei. "**Sente saudades deles?**"

Harry se virou e sorriu para mim. "**Sim. Sei que você odeia o Ron.**"

Ri porque Harry tinha usado o sinal que eu tinha dado para Ron. "**Odeio,**" concordei. "**Hermione não é tão ruim.**"

Harry deu de ombros. "Eles continuam sendo meus melhores amigos... não contando você," ele completou. "Passei uma semana na casa de Ron no verão passado. Valter ficou nervoso quando o Sr. Weasley mencionou que era do FBI. Os outros Weasley são ótimos... bem, menos Percy. A Sra. Weasley até fez um suéter para mim no natal."

Já no fim da nossa conversa, eu começava a ter uma idéia do que fazer para o aniversário de Harry. De noite, entrei na internet usando a senha dele (descobrir que sua senha era "Gretzky" não foi nada difícil). Só tinha dois endereços de e-mail lá, isso não me surpreendeu nem um pouco. Decidi que era melhor Granger falar com o Weasley sobre meu plano. De alguma forma, não achei que ele concordaria se fosse eu que desse a sugestão.

No fim das contas, eu estava certo. Na manhã seguinte recebi um e-mail da Granger:

_Draco,_

_É bom saber que você e Harry estão se dando bem. Estava preocupada quanto a isso. Eu adoraria fazer parte disso. Ron pode não concordar de primeira, mas sei que posso convencê-lo dizendo que é para o bem de Harry. Apesar do que você acha, Ron não é uma má pessoa._

_Te vejo então,_

_Hermione._

O dia trinta e um veio num piscar de olhos. Ainda não tinha dito para Harry que eu sabia que era o seu aniversario naquela manhã, e ele não parecia incomodado com o fato. Ele estava sentado em cima do feno no celeiro desenhando Guinevere quando o encontrei. "**Onde você estava?**" ele me perguntou quando me viu entrando.

Eu estava lá dentro resolvendo os últimos detalhes. Dei de ombros. "**Falando com o Blaise. Ele quer que a gente passe o dia na casa dele.**"

"Você se importaria se eu ficasse aqui?" ele perguntou, franzindo.

"**Você tem de ir. Blaise acha que você o odeia.**"

"Não odeio!" Harry disse. Ele colocou o caderno de lado e passou uma mão nos seus cabelos. "Só não quero sair hoje."

"**Não vamos demorar.**" Eu disse.

Finalmente, ele cedeu. Suspirou, e podia ver relutância em seus olhos. "**Ok.**"

"**Então vamos. Quero ir embora pela hora do almoço.**" Eu disse casualmente. Isso era mais difícil do que eu tinha imaginado.

No caminho, fiquei dando uns relances. Harry parecia triste, e era difícil para mim fingir ignorar. Sei que ele pensava que eu não tinha reparado, mas como não podia reparar na dor em seus olhos? Esperava que a minha surpresa banisse aquele olhar. Queria compensar pelo desapontamento que ele já tinha sentindo nos outros aniversários. Queria que Harry percebesse que eu estava feliz por ele ter nascido.

Alcançamos a casa de Blaise mais rápido do que gostaria. Avisei a Blaise para segurar a barra toda a vez que Harry desviasse o olhar. Mas como sempre, estar razoavelmente atrasado é o forte dele. Ele conseguiu, por milagre, não se atrasar, e dei um suspiro de alívio quando entramos no restaurante.

Tinha escolhido um lugar asiático para a ocasião. Sabia que Harry não iria gostar da comida tanto quanto a atmosfera do lugar. Logo quando entramos, a atenção de Harry instantaneamente se voltou para um papel antigo com escrituras, pendurado na parede. Não deu como não sorrir. Blaise praticamente teve de arrastá-lo para o fundo do restaurante.

Todo o fundo estava cheio de amigos. O clã Weasley tinha vindo, como Hermione, que ficou responsável pelo resto da lista de convidados. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Angelina Johnson, Colin Creevy, e Dean Thomas. Apesar do fato de que nenhum deles eram meus amigos, eu não podia estar mais feliz. Por um momento, acho que Harry não entendeu direito o que tinha acontecido. O seu olhar de choque era o suficiente para me fazer querer chorar. Ele não entendeu que isso tudo era para ele. Então, uma mulher ruiva – nenhuma outra do que a senhora Weasley – abraçou Harry. Nem tentei descobrir o que ela estava dizendo, mas fez Harry sorrir. Acho que foi quando a ficha de Harry caiu. De que todas as pessoas estavam lá por causa dele.

Hermione veio em minha direção com um grande sorriso. "**Bom trabalho.**"

Dei de ombros. **Você também.** Olhei para Ron que estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre mim do outro lado. **Não creio que foi fácil o trazer para cá.**

**Não foi tão ruim o quanto pensa. Ele é o melhor amigo do Harry, e acho que isso nem você pode mudar,** ela me disse.

Olhei ao redor para ver Harry mergulhado num mar de Weasleys. Eu tinha, claro, reconhecido Ron por causa da escola, e reconheci a mais nova, e também os gêmeos e Percy. Atrás deles tinham dois rapazes de uns vinte e pouco e um homem com mais ou menos a idade do meu pai. Estudei o grupo com uma certa distância, até Harry me chamar. Ele me apresentou cada um, sinalizando.

Ron me ignorou. Dei uma desculpa para encontrar Blaise.

No caminho, fui chamado por um pequeno homem asiático que tinha montado a festa. Ele parecia preocupado, e eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Demorou apenas algumas palavras para perceber que esse idiota não sabia o conceito de falar devagar, e me virei para Blaise, que estava rindo. **Parece que a Sra. Weasley os proibiu de usar o bolo da padaria,** ele sinalizou. **Ela trouxe o que ela fez.**

Segurando a minha raiva, segui um garçom em direção a cozinha para inspecionar o bolo. Para o meu horror, era um grande bolo de chocolate, com um "Feliz Aniversário Harry" escrito nas cores da Grifinória, vermelho e dourado. Até agora, tudo o que Blaise tinha feito era rir. Coloquei minhas mãos no meu rosto. Respirando fundo, recuperei minha compostura.

**Diz para eles trazerem essa... coisa para o parabéns, e trazer o bolo depois,** sinalizei meio irritado. Na minha cabeça, isso tinha estragado a minha perfeita visão que eu tinha da festa.

Quando a coisa saiu, os olhos de Harry brilharam de alegria. Nem acreditava. Enquanto as luzes diminuíam, eu me mexia. Todos em minha volta estavam cantando, e Blaise me disse que era nessas ocasiões que eu devia dar graças por ser surdo. Observei os olhos de Harry refletindo a chama da vela. Ele estava feliz. Talvez mais feliz do que aquele dia com Sirius. A Sra. Weasley ficou ao seu lado, deu um beijo em sua testa depois que ele soprou as velas. Então me ocorreu o pensamento de que talvez era isso que ele sentia falta. Minhas dúvidas sobre a festa desapareceram.

Harry abriu os presentes. Ele estava realmente agradecido por cada um, não apenas fazendo uma cara bonita. Até o livro que Hermione lhe deu ele gostou. Eu mal podia esperar até dar o meu, mas isso iria ser mais tarde.

Me distancio da multidão na maioria das festas. Sempre me sentia uma aberração nesses momentos. Minha surdez me deixava meio deslocado do grupo. Mesmo estando muito feliz, uma parte de mim desejava que as coisas fossem diferentes. A maioria dos meus amigos surdos só namoravam outros surdos, eu entendia o porque. As coisas eram mais fáceis quando não haviam desentendimentos ou barreiras entre as pessoas, mas sabia que não trocaria Harry por ninguém no mundo.

A festa durou até a tarde, e eu estava feliz de o ter para mim de novo. No carro, eu o observei até ele se aproximar mais. **Obrigado.**

Eu sorri. "**Feliz aniversário, Harry.**"

"Draco, eu... Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim. Como sabia?" ele perguntou, corando levemente.

"**Hermione**" menti. Não queria que ele soubesse sobre aqueles arquivos. Nem imagino o que diria se soubesse de tudo que meu pai estava fazendo. Gostaria? Alguma coisa me disse que o seu orgulho não permitiria isso. Mas por enquanto achei melhor ele saber que tinha sido Hermione que tinha me contado.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Draco, eu..." seu rosto agora era vermelho vivo.

Ri. "**Você nunca vai terminar essa frase?**"

Sem dizer nada, ele se inclinou e me beijou. Eu estava tão surpreso que mal registrei sua língua passando por meus lábios até que eu o estava puxando para mais perto. Deus, eu estava esperando por isso! Que se foda a paciência, todo pensamento saiu de minha cabeça. Beijar Harry era muito melhor do que eu imaginava. Nunca quis mais me soltar dele, mas senti o carro parar. Nenhum de nós dois percebeu que nos beijamos durante todo o percurso.

Nos separamos, e fizemos o melhor para fingir desinteresse. Agora, eu penso como achávamos que estávamos sendo discretos? Eu não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso de o-gato-comeu-o-pássaro. Minha mãe devia ter percebido. Ela seria cega se não percebesse como subíamos rapidamente para o meu quarto.

Harry era tímido novamente quando estávamos lá. Dessa vez, era o meu turno de dar o primeiro passo. Eu o puxei mais para perto. Meus hormônios estava agindo de um jeito que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu queria tirar suas roupas aqui e agora, mas não podia... ainda. Até minha cabeça cegada por testosterona podia mudar isso. Eu parei de beijá-lo. "**Porque você esperou tanto?**" perguntei.

"Estava com medo que você não me quisesse," ele disse. Sabia que ele estava lutando para não desviar o olhar.

"**Você está de sacanagem? Porque eu não iria te querer?**" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e me deu aquele olhar: Não é obvio? "**Harry, eu sempre te quis.**"

Ele riu. "Antes de você parar de me odiar!"

"**Bem, Potter, olha com quem você anda.**"

Nós rimos. Era ótimo ser apenas a gente, e melhor ainda o beijar. Imaginei até em que ponto iríamos, mas afastei esse pensamento. Decidi que era a hora de uma distração. "**Não te dei o seu presente ainda.**"

"Mas a festa..."

"**Não era,**" eu disse, o cortando. Eu tirei uma caixa larga do meu armário.

Ele olhou-a por um momento, e então começou a desfazer o laço dourado. Até embrulhei a caixa num papel vermelho e dourado que eu odiei, mas sabia que ele iria gostar. Agora, eu queria ver ele rasgar o papel, mas foi muito cuidadoso para não rasga-lo. Finalmente, o papel tinha-se ido, a caixa estava aberta, e ele tirou de dentro uma das várias caixas menores. Pelo menos, ele foi mais rápido nessa parte. A primeira era um livro de arte que eu o vi observando na livraria na parte dos impressionistas. Ele sorriu para mim, e falei para continuar abrindo as caixinhas. Na próxima caixa tinha coisas de arte, tintas, lápis, pincéis. Com duas caixas faltando, ele escolheu a menor. Era a caixa cheia de DVDs, e isso pareceu o intrigar. Eu sabia que ele não poderia assistir em casa. Sorri enquanto ele abria a outra. Ele tirou um laptop parecido com o meu.

"Draco, tem certeza? Isso é muito caro."

Ri. "**Meu pai parou de olhar a conta do meu cartão a muito tempo.**"

Ele revirou os olhos. Harry tinha estado comigo em uma das minhas viagens a Neiman Marcus. "Nem sei o que dizer. **Obrigado.**"

Não resisti a tentação de beijá-lo novamente. De agora em diante, sabia que as coisas iriam ser diferentes entre nós.

* * *

(Se escondendo na cabaninha feita por mim de guarda-chuvas para não ser atingida pelos patinhos de borracha que estão sendo jogados na tradutora!) 

Vocês devem estar putos comigo! hehehe

Desculpa a demora, eu estava toda enrolada com fim de ano, escola, recuperação, todas aquelas chatices... mas agora estou livre para traduzir o quanto eu quiser já que estou de férias! Então eu não vou demorar mais para postar. Só me dêem 2 semanas para cada post.

Passei a barreira de 100 comentários, que emoção! Isso nunca aconteceu hehehe Agradeço a todos por terem paciência comigo, e por estarem me acompanhando desde o primeiro capítulo! Agora agradecimentos, claro:

**Nanda Lilo:**_ Morreu? Espero que esteja viva ainda, porque se você não tiver, vai perder esse capítulo aqui! Desculpa a demora! Como eu falei lá em cima eu estava atrapalhada com final de ano, colégio, todas essas porcarias. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos!_

**Dark Wolf 03:** _Meu Harry, tadinho...Mas o Draco vai dar toda a auto-estima que ele precisa! Ele é lindo hehehe_

**Simca-chan:**_ Draco fofo? Ele é mais que isso! Estou feliz que tenha gostado da tradução, eu tava meio com medo dela no início... Minhas paranóias! _

**HannaSnape:** _Eu devo uma desculpa tamanha para você por não ter atualizado! Mas eu tava muito enrolada e sem tempo, prefiro fazer tudo com calma porque vejo com menos pressa se errei alguma coisa, etc. Mas não abandonei essa fic aqui não! Caso isso aconteça, o que não vai, eu vou colocar um aviso aqui. Mas relaxa quanto a isso! E sim, o meu Draco é um doce! hehehe Espero que goste desse capítulo! E desculpa de novo a demora! (Se protegendo com o guarda-chuva!)_

**Rapousa:**_ Estou feliz que tenha gostado dos dois capítulos de uma só vez! E valew pela boa sorte com a química! Eu passei de cagada... mas passei! hehehe Beijos!_

**Tety Potter-Malfoy: **_Bem, prometer final feliz eu até queria, mas eu não sei como a fic acaba. A autora nunca terminou, infelizmente... Mas até onde ela escreveu, eles não morrem não. Relaxa! Estou feliz que tenha gostado da fic! E vicie-se nela do mesmo jeito, ela é boa! heheh Beijos!_

**Sy.P:**_ Dramático é pouco para a declaração! Acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo aqui. Desculpa a demora para atualizar! Beijos!_

**Sophia.DiLUA:**_ Estou feliz que você tenha gostado da tradução! Os beijos... quando...? Leia esse capítulo de hoje!_

**Lis Martin:**_ Poxa, infelizmente não deu para atualizar rápido, desculpa. Mas a partir de agora vai dar sim! Espero que goste desse capítulo!_

**Lua Mirage2:**_ Essa fic é uma de minhas preferidas! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Me dê mais ou menos duas semanas para atualizar! Beijos!_

**Srta Potter:**_ Poxa, desculpa por não ter consiguido atualizar rápido. Mas agora vai dar para atualizar com mais freqüência sim! Fico feliz por ter gostado da minha tradução! Vou tentar ser menos neurótica. Não seja despedida por minha culpa hein! XD_

**Ploc:**_ Vou continuar essa fic sim! Espero que goste desse capítulo!_

**TONKS BLACK2:**_ Um pontinho feliz para você também! XD_

**Gabri Chaplin:**_ Ai , que feliz! Você gostou da minha tradução! Ron nessa história é um idiota completo... Espero que goste desse capítulo!_

E LEMBREM-SE: O quadrado feliz continuará um quadrado feliz se você se tonar um quadrado feliz! XD


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo dedicado a você Floor, minha holândezinha linda do meu coração! Vou sentir muitas muitas muitas muitas saudades suas menina! Não me esqueça lá na Holanda! Te amo fofaaaa! Ik zal je missen! Ik hou van jou VOOR ALTIJD!! 1000000000 Kussen Floortje!**

* * *

Capítulo 12 

"**NÃO, Draco,**" Harry me disse veementemente. Ele se recusou a ir comigo o dia inteiro, e já estava me irritando.

Teimoso como sempre, coloquei a toalha nos meus ombros. "**Eu te ensino a nadar.**"

"Essa não é a única razão para eu não ir e você sabe!" Ele gritou. E para provar, puxou as mangas longas e cruzou os braços. Apesar de não esconder suas cicatrizes mais de mim, eu sabia que sair aonde outras pessoas as podiam ver não era uma opção. De um jeito ou de outro, eventualmente, eu iria mudar sua opinião.

"**Eu vou para piscina,**" eu disse.

Já na piscina, apoiei meu pé no fundo dela, e dei um sorriso. Bem, pensei, pelo menos ele impôs sua opinião sobre alguma coisa. Comecei a nadar. Meus pais me colocaram na natação quando eu tinha cinco. Minha mãe sempre disse que eu tinha jeito para isso. Depois de cavalgar, nadar era a minha coisa preferida para fazer no verão. Geralmente eu passava quase que o dia inteiro na piscina. Eu estava tão ocupado com Harry este ano que não tinha vindo muito aqui.

Olhando para cima, na água, vi uma figura na borda. Inicialmente, pensei que Harry tinha mudado de idéia. Quando voltei para superfície, imediatamente quis voltar para debaixo d'água.

Meu pai me encarou com um meio sorriso. "Sabia que iria encontrá-lo aqui," Ele disse, achando um pouco de graça. Eu raramente tinha visto meu pai assim... desde que eu era pequeno. Era como se o gelo ao seu redor tivesse diminuído um pouco. Até estava vestido diferente. Khakis e uma camisa pólo clara.

Eu saí da piscina e peguei a toalha que ele me ofereceu. "Porque você está aqui?"

"Por acaso, preciso de razões para voltar para casa?" ele disse. Seus olhos perderem um pouco da suavidade, e me arrependi de ter perguntado aquilo.

Balancei a cabeça. "Você nunca está em casa dias de semana foi o que eu quis dizer." Eu corrigi.

Um olhar perigoso se formou em seu rosto. "Draco, vamos ter um jantar à noite. Espero que você se comporte bem."

"Quem vem?"

Ele não me respondeu. Desviou o seu olhar para a água. Não vou mentir em dizer que entendia o meu pai. Ele operava em um modo que assustava o resto do mundo. "Assegure-se que você e Harry não estejam vestidos como delinqüentes quando eles chegarem... especialmente Harry."

"Pai, o que aconteceu?" Perguntei, hesitantemente.

"Você lembra quando foi para Riviera quando tinha seis? Nos levou horas para tirá-lo de dentro d'água, e você chorou o resto da noite porque finalmente tinha sentido as queimaduras do sol." Ele sorriu.

"Eu não queria ir," Eu disse, lembrando de como as coisas eram perfeitas nessa época. "Podemos voltar algum dia?"

"Talvez," Ele replicou. Mais uma vez, eu estava mergulhado em pensamentos. Meu pai tinha metido alguma coisa nos bolsos.

Naquela noite, olhei Harry trocar de roupa. Ele estava mais relaxado agora sobre o seu corpo, e por isso eu estava feliz. Insisti que ele usasse as roupas que eu tinha comprado na última visita nossa ao shopping. Ele, claro, jurou que nunca usaria aquilo, mas consegui que ele aceitasse a idéia. Harry se olhou no espelho. "Você está bonito."

Ele se virou e deu um meio sorriso. "Igual a você."

Balancei a cabeça. "**O que é uma melhora.**"

"**Obrigado.**" Ele me disse revirando os olhos. Ele puxou as mangas numa tentativa inútil de cobrir as mãos. "Quem você acha que vem para o jantar?"

Eu dei de ombros. "**Provavelmente algum cara de negócios.**"

Harry não estava com a cara de estar querendo participar disso tudo, e não posso culpá-lo. Sem o menor cuidado com as suas roupas, Harry se jogou na cama ao meu lado e puxou para junto dele. Não levou muita persuasão. Desde o seu aniversário, Harry e eu fomos bem ativos quando as portas estavam fechadas. Seus beijos sempre me fizeram sentir que estava voando. Então senti algo novo.

Mãos estavam abrindo o meu cinto. Respirei fundo enquanto ele beijava a parte em cima do meu pênis. Eu devo ter gemido, porque ele sentou e colocou um dos seus dedos nos meus lábios. Ele estava beijando meu pênis agora. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo. Sua língua passava por todos os cantos quando começou a chupar, e meus pensamentos simplesmente pararam. O que importava era o prazer que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Cada segundo, uma nova onda, então antes que eu percebesse, gozei.

Fiquei deitado na cama. Harry se deitou ao meu lado e limpou a boca. Não consegui pensar em nada para dizer pra ele então o beijei. Eu podia sentir o meu gosto na sua boca e isso apenas me fez o querer mais. Deus, eu queria retornar o favor! Toquei em seu cinto mas Harry segurou a minha mão.

"Porque não?" perguntei.

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça. "Não dá tempo."

Olhei no relógio e vi que ele estava certo. Meus joelhos estavam fracos quando levantei. Mal tivéramos tempo de nos endireitar de novo antes de descer.

Meu coração quase parou quando vi quem estava sentado na sala. Todos os três Dursley estavam lá com sorrisos falsos. Senti uma raiva de meu pai naquele momento. Petúnia levantou com os braços abertos para abraçar o sobrinho. Olhei de relance para Harry, que estava pálido. Seus olhos estavam sem vida e sem expressão, exatamente como estavam quando o conheci. Ele deixou Petúnia o tocar, mas recuou quase que instantaneamente. Ela deve ter perguntado algo a ele, porque vi ele mexendo a boca e olhar para os chãos.

"OLÁ, DRACO. É UM PRAZER O VER NOVAMENTE," Petúnia me disse bem devagar. Ela, como várias outras pessoas que podiam escutar, obviamente me achava um retardado.

Tudo o que pude fazer foi forçar um sorriso.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e virei meu rosto para achar meu pai, atrás de mim. A máscara Malfoy estava perfeita, mas me disse como um de seus sorrisos. "Estamos esperando ainda por mais um."

Harry e eu sentamos no sofá ao lado de minha mãe. Nenhum dos Dursley tomou uma iniciativa de chamar Harry para se sentar com eles. Valter parecia desconfortado. "Você não se meteu em encrencas, garoto?"

Do meu lado, Harry apenas balançou a cabeça.

Porque meu pai faria isso? Queria gritar com todos eles. Queria os expulsar da minha casa e nunca mais os deixar ver Harry. Minutos se transformavam em séculos. Não acompanhei a conversa deles. Apenas fiquei sentado lá, lançando olhares para Harry. Era como se ele tivesse se transformado em pedra no momento que eles passaram pela porta.

Como que por milagre, todas as cabeças se viraram, e segui a direção com o meu olhar. Como Arabian Adonis, Sirius Black apareceu na porta, sorrindo. "Desculpem o atraso." E se virou para Harry.

Eu queria levantar e dançar! As caras dos Dursley ficaram vermelhas. Não resisti em dar um sorriso maroto por causa de seu desconforto. Isso era brilhante ou insano, não sabia qual das opções.

Valter levantou de seu assento com repugnância, mas sentou-se rápido quando viu que meu pai o estava encarando. "Esse é meu primo, Sirius Black." Disse meu pai.

Dursley sentou sua bunda gorda no sofá e murmurou algo que não consegui entender. Era óbvio que ele sabia que tinha perdido a batalha.

Finalmente, nos sentamos na mesa do jantar. O jantar foi silencioso demais... até para mim. Ninguém disse uma palavra. Meus pais estavam sentados cada um em no fim da mesa. Harry, Sirius e eu sentamos em um lado; na nossa frente estavam os Dursley. Harry apenas pareceu mais marginalizado do que antes. Nem duvidei que ele achasse que iria ser punido por isso. Debaixo da mesa, senti a mão de Harry na minha. Eu a segurei para ele saber que tudo iria acabar bem.

Ser surdo é sempre mais complicado nessas situações. Tenho dificuldades em acompanhar as conversas. As vezes sinto que estou tentando acompanhar uma partida de tênis de mesa. E também, claro, há o problema que acompanha o fato de não ter uma boa visão dos lábios das pessoas. O que quer que Sirius tenha dito, com certeza irritou Valter. A cara daquele puto gordo parecia que ia explodir. O rosto de Petúnia empalideceu. Espero que meu pai saiba o que está fazendo.

Após o fim da refeição, meu pai convidou Sirius e Valter para fumar em seu escritório. Valter pareceu querer recusar, mas meu pai não aceitaria um não como resposta. Petúnia e Duda estavam inconfortáveis. De vez em quando, Petúnia tentava puxar um assunto mas era silenciada pelo mero olhar de minha mãe. Sentar lá, foi uma pura agonia, mas felizmente não durou muito.

Valter entrou na sala com uma cara muito pálida. Ele não perdeu tempo em recolher sua esposa e seu filho. De repente, se virou para Harry. "VOCÊ é o culpado, seu anormal! Depois de tudo que fizemos por você, esse é o nosso agradecimento! Bem, eu estou mais do que feliz em me livrar de você! Não será um membro dessa família mais. Black pode fazer a merda que ele quiser com você!"

Me virei para Harry, com medo de sua reação. Seus olhos estavam fixados nos do "tio". "Eu te odeio! Sempre odiei e sempre odiarei. Você nunca fez nada por mim. Todo esse tempo, achei que era eu, que eu tinha feito merda! Eu estava errado! Você me fez pensar isso! Toda a minha vida me perguntei o que eu tinha feito para merecer isso de vocês. Nunca mais! Cansei! Cansei de vocês!"

"SEU IDIOTA!" Valter exclamou.

Abri minha boca para revidar, mas Sirius foi mais rápido. Até hoje, não sei o que ele disse, mas havia um olhar amedrontado nos olhos de Valter que consigo ver até hoje. Assustou tanto o homem que ele não disse uma só palavra. E assim, os Durlsey estavam fora de minha casa e da vida de Harry.

Sirius se virou para Harry e o abraçou. De algum jeito sabia que ele estava dizendo tudo o que eu queria: "Você NÃO é um idiota, Harry."

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e me virei. Os olhos de meu pai pareciam cansados. Ele pôs muito nisso. O que tivesse acontecido naquele escritório, não foi bom. "Harry vai passar as últimas semanas das férias com Sirius."

Tudo o que pude fazer foi concordar com a cabeça.

Não importa o quanto eu quisesse Harry comigo, não podia negar as coisas de que ele precisava. Deixei Harry e Sirius na sala para tentar consertar o que os Durlsey fizeram. Sabia que era o melhor para ele. Era a coisa certa de se fazer, mas o pensamento apenas me deixou vazio. Em meu coração, sabia que devia estar feliz por ele. Não queria que Harry fosse embora, mas como poderia não deixá-lo ir com Sirius? Uma das poucas coisas boas na vida dele? Observei os dois e sabia o que tinha de fazer: o deixar partir.

Me sentindo isolado, fui para o meu quarto e me esparramei na cama com um livro que minha mãe tinha dado a um tempo atrás. Tentei o meu melhor para afastar o mau humor, mas não deu muito certo. Minha mente voltava para Harry. Nunca realmente amei alguém assim, e talvez fosse isso que machucava tanto.

As luzes piscaram, e vi Harry na porta. Forcei um sorriso. "**Planejando a mudança com o seu padrinho?**"

Harry disse que sim. "Mas não vou ir se você não quiser."

"**Isso é ridículo.**"

Harry riu. "Eu sei que isso tudo aconteceu por sua causa."

"**Você ainda precisa decidir.**" Eu disse.

"Realmente, não sei o que eu quero. Tudo o que sei é que eu te amo." Harry afastou os fios do meu cabelo dos meus olhos e me beijou.

"**Te amo, também, por isso que quero que você vá.**"

Harry balançou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso maroto. "Ainda é tarde para ir na piscina?"

Balancei a cabeça e ri. "**Nunca é tarde demais.**"

Emprestei a Harry uma sunga e esperamos até todos irem dormir antes de descermos para a piscina. A piscina refletia a luz das estrelas quando descemos, e eu estava tentado a deixá-la desse jeito. Finalmente, decidi que não seria uma boa idéia ir nadar no escuro quando eu não conseguia ler os lábios de Harry. Ele ainda estava vestindo a blusa de manga comprida. Eu tirei a minha e esperei ele fazer o mesmo. Sua relutância parecia ter cedido e tirou a blusa. Eu entrei na água e acenei para ele vir, mas não veio.

"**Bem?**"

Harry pareceu inconfortável, mas entrou na água. Ele veio devagar segurando na borda até finalmente chegar onde eu estava. Eu sorri. Minhas mãos seguraram sua cintura. Sua pele tinha uma textura estranha, mas não dei a mínima. Nosso beijo foi longo e demorado. "**Vamos te ensinar a nadar.**"

De princípio, Harry não estava confortável com a água e afundou todas as vezes que tentou boiar. "Não sou bom nisso," ele disse com frustração.

"**Não muito.**"

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Nunca disse que era."

Essa não era a conversa que eu queria ter no momento... e nem nunca. "**Só deite, e relaxe. Não tente boiar, só fique deitado.**"

Harry fez o que eu disse e conseguiu boiar um pouco antes de afundar. Ele subiu com o olhar eu-não-acredito-na-sua-técnica. Precisou de uma hora até ele pegar o jeito. O sorriso em seu rosto era triunfante. Ele me beijou. **Obrigado.**

Dei de ombros. "**Boiar não é difícil.**"

"Não é só isso. Você salvou a minha vida. Não sei o que teria feito sem você," ele disse. Seus olhos estavam sérios. **Eu te amo.**

Acho que meu coração parou de bater ali. **Te amo também.**

"Draco, eu quero acreditar que nós podemos ser realmente felizes, mas não tenho certeza sobre o significado disso tudo. Nunca me apaixonei antes. Tenho medo de fazer merda e estragar tudo, e não quero isso. Tenho medo que você me magoe, mas tenho mais medo de eu te magoar," ele disse.

"**Eu não tenho medo.**" Era uma mentira. Uma puta de uma mentira, mas parecia a coisa certa de se dizer na hora. Eu estava morrendo de medo, e pelas mesmas razões de Harry. E se eu fizesse merda e estragasse tudo também?

Harry mordeu os lábios. "Eu queria ser como você."

"**Eu gosto de você como você é.**"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não."

"**Eu sei, e é por isso que você tem de ir com Sirius.**"

"Apesar dele ser um idiota?" Harry riu.

Eu corei. "Ele te contou sobre isso?"

Harry disse que sim.

"**Me prometa que vai me mandar e-mails... você não tem desculpa agora.**"

"Eu vou," ele prometeu.

Naquela noite, dormimos juntos na minha cama. Na verdade, ele dormiu. Eu fiquei acordado, o olhando. Mesmo sendo bem infantil, eu ainda tinha uma luz infantil no meu quarto. Sempre ficava nervoso – não com medo, NERVOSO – no escuro. Tendo dois sentidos a menos me deixava assim. Naquela noite, a luz me permitia dar uma boa olhada em Harry enquanto ele dormia. Nunca o vi tão calmo. Quando dividíamos um quarto no colégio, ele sempre dormia com o cobertor cobrindo a cabeça, e eu não conseguia vê-lo direito. Acho que não me cansaria de observá-lo. Eu gostava da expressão relaxada de suas feições, e até sua respiração. Só que mais do que tudo, gostava de ficar sozinho com ele. O pensamento de que ele iria embora no dia seguinte fazia uma escuridão penetrar no meu humor, mas eu fiz o melhor para esquecer isso. Era apenas três semanas, e Sirius podia fazer muito mais coisas para ajudar Harry mais do que eu pude. E tinha a escola também. Harry e eu poderíamos ir para o quartinho quando quiséssemos. O final da estadia de Harry aqui não era o fim da relação, e eu sabia. De algum jeito, esse era apenas o começo.

* * *

**Pessoas felizes do meu coração! Aqui estou mais uma vez. Sendo logo direta, eu nao gostei da tradução desse capítulo... Acho que posso fazer melhor mas tentei reescrever de mil maneiras e ainda está horrível. E achei sacanagem fazer vocês esperarem mais um tempão, então postei. Não estou completamente satisfeita, mas espero que gostem!**

**Música que eu ouvi para traduzir o final e que eu acho que combina ele: Sing, do Dresden Dolls. Se vocês quiserem dar uma olhada, tá lá no youtube ) Eu AMO essa música!**

**Agora vamos as reviews! **

**Dark Wolf 03:**_ Que bom que estou perdoada! E sobre o Lucius, eu não sei se ele sabe dos detalhesinhos do H e do D! hehehe Mas ele é lindo! Sempre gostei de todos os Malfoy. Os Dursley são uns imbecis... E nem vem que o Draco é todinho meu hehehehe Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:**_ Oláa, minhas férias foram boas sim! Lucius é um lindo. Se preocupa com o Draco do seu jeito. E sobre a fic original, a autora não completou não... mas adicionou pelo menos mais um capítulo. Estamos chegando no final, infelizmente. Acho que faltam uns 5 ou 6 capítulos para acabar... infelizmente. Mas continuamos na torcida para autora atualizar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**HannaSnape:**_ Ahh que isso, não precisa agradecer por eu traduzir não! Que isso! O prazer é meu! Também torço para um final horrível para os Dursley!_

**Nyx Malfoy:**_ Carinha nova por aqui! Que emoção! XD Estou feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito! A o nome da fic original é Freaks and Geeks, a autora é a Hello Moto. Beijos!_

**Roberta:**_ NOSSA!! É tudo o que eu posso dizer! Esse é o maior comentário que já recebi! hahahaha Estou muito muito feliz que tenha gostado! Os tios do Harry são uns idiotas completos... querendo machucar o nosso Harry...Sobre o Remus e o Snape eu não sei te dizer, já que a autora nunca terminou essa fic aqui, mas ela escreveu uma sobre a história deles dois antes dessa fic, o nome é You Belong To Me. A sorte do Sirius melhorou um pouco hehehe E não pense assim tão mal do Lucius! Tadinho! hahahaha E não se preocupe eu não vou abandonar a fic não! Vou terminá-la a qualquer custo! Eu sei como é chato esperar hehehe Então peço desculpas se atrasei com esse capíutlo. Espero que goste! E obrigada mesmo pelo comentário! Beijos!_

**Tety Potter-Malfoy:**_ É tão lindo eles dois né? Eu até te diria o final se a autora tivesse terminado a fic! Falta acho que uns 6 ou 5 capítulos para terminar a fic... infelizmente... mas enquanto isso aproveitamos os restantes! _

**Designer J:**_ Vou continuar atualizando sim! E obrigada pelos parabéns! Espero que esteja gostando! Beijos!_

**Lua Mirage2:**_ De nada!_

**Srta Potter:**_ De nada! É meu prazer traduzir! Não mudou de emprego por causa da fic não né? XD Espero que goste desse capítulo!_

**Simca-chan:**_ Estou feliz que tenha gostado! E obrigada pelos elogios!_

**Thanatos:**_ Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que não tenha demorado tanto assim nesse! hehehe_

**Allexa Black:**_ Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Aquele final é tudo!_

**Lis Martin:**_ Não desisti da fic não! Espero que goste desse capítulo e do anterior!_

**alyson1weasley1riddle:**_ Essa fic é ótima não é? Eu fiquei exatamente como você quando eu terminei de ler a em inglês! Espero que eu não tenha demorado tanto! Espero que goste desse capítulo!_

**Sora Black:**_ Estou feliz que tenha gostado!_

**topaz:**_ Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz! O nome da fic original é Freaks and Geeks, da autora Hello Moto. Beijos!_

**Nanda W. Malfoy:**_ Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz! O Ron é um imbecil...e o H e o D sem comentários! Espero que goste desse capítulo!_


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Por mais que eu tenha medo de me separar do Harry, preciso dizer que isso foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu conosco no verão. Oh, não que eu não tenha passado um certo período de tempo agonizando. Levou dois dias para Blaise me tirar desse estado e mais um tempo para me convencer a sair. Fazer compras pelas ruas de Manhattan sempre melhorava o meu humor.

Blaise e eu compartilhávamos uma paixão por tudo que era novo. Não preciso nem comentar... Blaise era uma companhia muito melhor do que Harry quanto se tratava em compras. Passamos boa parte do dia na Neiman Marcus. Era uma das melhores lojas da cidade, e me dirigi para a cabine com umas blusas. Quando vesti a primeira, não consegui decidir se tinha gostado ou não. Assumi que Blaise não estaria muito longe, mas quando saí, não o encontrei em lugar nenhum. Revirei os olhos e comecei a devolver as blusas. Enquanto o procurava, comecei a ficar mais e mais irritado, e então vi algo que prendeu a minha atenção.

Parando em uma estante cheia de gravatas, observei uma figura alta, loira que eu não deixei de reconhecer. O que não reconheci foi a pequena mulher de cabelos escuros na sua frente. Me escondi, e continuei a observar a figura do meu pai e da desconhecida. Ela era muito bonita, com seus cabelos castanhos puxados para trás e sua aparência de anjo. Essa criatura exótica era o oposto de minha mãe. Não consegui parar de olhar enquanto ela colocava uma gravata no pescoço dele. A aparência fria do meu pai tinha sumido. Seus olhos estavam carinhosos, e estava sorrindo e rindo. Ele fez um carinho na mão dela antes de beijá-la. Pareciam tão apaixonados. Meu sangue congelou. Me virei e continuei a procurar por Blaise. As verdades do casamento dos meus pais eram demais para eu agüentar nesse momento. Não estava preparado para enfrentar o fato de que seu pai não amava a sua mãe do jeito que amava aquela mulher.

Parece que Blaise achou um "amigo" no fundo da loja. **Achou alguma coisa para você?**

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

**O que aconteceu?** Blaise perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

**Nada,** respondi rapidamente. **Vamos, agora?**

Blaise pegou o telefone do garoto, e saímos da loja. Pelo resto do dia, me forcei a não pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido. E por favor, até parece que eu não sabia que meu pai tinha amantes.

Quando eu tinha oito anos, me lembro de esperar pelo meu pai no seu escritório. Minha mãe tinha ido a alguma coisa de caridade e eu tinha implorado para passar o dia com o "papai". Para ser sincero, naqueles tempos, eu realmente acreditava que o meu pai era um tipo de super-homem. Isso era o porque senti meu mundo desabar quando eu o vi beijando outra mulher. Apesar de eu não saber muito o que era amor ou luxúria, sabia que esse era o tipo de beijo que ele devia dar apenas com a minha mãe. Acho que ele percebeu que eu tinha o visto naquele dia, porque me levou ao museu e depois me levou para tomar sorvete. Talvez esse foi o seu pedido de desculpas, mas acho que essa foi a primeira vez que fui chantageado.

Fico me perguntando por quanto tempo ele ficou com ela. Não importava. Ela era outra puta sem nome que divertiu o meu pai. Posso ignorá-la do mesmo jeito que fiz com as outras. Ele sabia como guardar segredos. Então enquanto eu não conseguisse ver a falha na sua teia de mentiras, estava determinado em fingir que eu não sabia de nada. Aquele dia não foi diferente. Quando Blaise e eu já estávamos no carro, já tinha esquecido tudo.

Acabamos parando em um Café, e dei me conta de que faz um ano em que nunca mais fomos lá. Antes de Hogwarts e Harry, Blaise e eu vínhamos aqui sempre que ele saía da escola. Desde que tínhamos nove anos, sempre fomos inseparáveis, mas as coisas estavam mudando.

**Você acha que as coisas voltarão a ser normais de novo?** Perguntei.

**O que você quer dizer? As coisas estão normais. A gente só cresceu... e você tem namorado,** ele complementou.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. **Blaise, desculpa.**

Blaise revirou os olhos. **Não. Isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então conte-me detalhes sobre o Harry. Você pula vários detalhes.**

Quais eram os detalhes do Harry? Não tinha muita certeza sobre o que dizer sem ir na direção das coisas que eu sabia que não devia falar. **Ele é ótimo. Ele é...**

Blaise revirou os olhos. **Até onde vocês já chegaram?**

**Não vou te falar isso!**

**Porque não? **ele perguntou.

**A gente fez umas coisas,** admiti.

**Então é oficial, agora?**

Respirei fundo. **Acho que sim. Eu amo ele. Até quando ele me irrita, eu não consigo me afastar dele. Ele é diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu já tenha conhecido.**

**Ele tem um pau grande?**

Quase cuspi a minha coca.

**Tem? **Blaise perguntou, novamente. Não estava realmente muito surpreso dele estar perguntando isso. Mesmo antes de admitirmos que éramos gays, sua mente já era um pouco voltada para isso.

Me concentrei no guardanapo sobre a mesa. Essa pergunta se tornou difícil de responder. **Não sei,** respondi depois de um momento. **Nós estamos indo devagar.**

Blaise balançou a cabeça.

Naquela noite, deitamos no chão do porão de Blaise lendo algumas revistas. Nós dois voltamos para a vida simples que tivemos sempre. Talvez nossa amizade não tivesse sido tão abalada quanto eu achava. Senti uma mão no meu ombro.

Blaise me passou uma revista pornô, e deu um risinho. **Bem, se você e Harry não foram, como se diz, tão longe ainda, não há nenhuma razão para não sonhar um pouco.**

Eu ri, e comecei a folhear as primeiras páginas. **Isso TEM de ser falso!**

**Vinte e sete centímetros.**

**Como se você em alguma época iria ter um cara desses!**

Ele riu e elevou a cabeça. **Quero alguém mais gostoso.**

**Então, já transou?** Perguntei, maliciosamente.

Nunca viu um sorriso mais tímido. Ele mordeu o beiço, sonhador. **Sim.**

Joguei a revista pra cima dele. **Porque você não me contou?**

Ele deu de ombros. **Você estava ocupado com o Harry e sei lá que "problemas" vocês tinham.**

**Mas isso é novidade! Quem foi?**

**Dean Thomas. Logo depois da festa do Harry. Acabamos indo pra casa dele e os pais não estavam lá... e aí você sabe... ele começou a me beijar, e as roupas magicamente sumiram. **Blaise fez pouco caso.

**Como é?**

Blaise pareceu sério. **Foi estranho. Quando ele começou a entrar em mim, meio que doeu. Então começamos a nos mexer juntos, e ficou bom. Não durou muito, mas eu gostei.**

**Você gostaria de ficar em c ima?**

**Talvez. Não sei.**

**Então, o que está acontecendo entre você e o Dean?**

A cara dele "caiu". **Absolutamente nada. Não importa.**

**Desculpa. Não sabia. Sou um imbecil por não perguntar. Eu meio que fiquei com Harry demais.**

Ele balançou a cabeça. **Tudo bem.**

Nas semanas que se passaram eu fiz o máximo para ser melhor com o Blaise. Não esperei no computador para o Harry me mandar um e-mail. Eu sai. Fiz todas as coisas que eu fazia antes dele aparecer. Até passei algum tempo com o Adam e alguns outros amigos meus que eram surdos. Pela primeira vez em meses, minha vida era sobre mim novamente. Foi ótimo.

Isso não significa que Harry tinha desaparecido da minha cabeça. Mandávamos e-mails diariamente. Tive certeza de que Sirius era bom para ele. Mesmo nos seus e-mails, Harry estava mais relaxado. Ele mencionou que estava falando com alguém, mas entrou em detalhes. Assumi que fosse um psicólogo. Mas me disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim... sinceramente, não dei muita atenção. Fizemos planos de nos encontrar no dia anterior de ir para a estação, e estava de novo contando as horas para vê-lo.

Quando esse dia finalmente chegou, meu pai insistiu em ir junto. Me disse que ele e Sirius tinham algo para discutir. Nem mesmo ele ia estragar o meu humor. Parecia que tinha borboletas no meu estomago quando eu olhei pro Harry em frente a loja que tínhamos combinado. Ele estava perto da janela com Sirius. Estavam rindo de alguma coisa. Harry parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Parecia que não tinha uma preocupação no mundo.

"**Draco!**" sorriu. Harry parecia ótimo. Estava mais gordo e seu cabelo estava mais curto. Com certeza ele estava comendo mais.

Não queria fazer mais nada além de correr e beijá-lo aqui e agora, mas apenas sorri. "Oi".

Meu pai ofereceu a sua mão para ele. Como de costume, ele completamente me ignorou. Estava mais do que feliz em o ver ir com Sirius. Nós fomos para um canto.

Harry se inclinou e beijou o meu rosto. **Senti saudades.**

Senti minha face corar, e freneticamente olhei em volta para procurar meu pai. "**Harry, e se alguém ver?**"

**Eles saberiam que eu te amo, **ele me disse, fazendo pouco caso. Apenas agora, eu percebi.

**Você andou praticando sinais!**

Harry balançou a cabeça. **Tive aulas com Tonks praticamente todo dia, depois que eu fui embora.**

Minha garganta secou. **Então essa é a surpresa. Me perguntei o que era.**

**Eu queria poder realmente falar a sua língua. Você fica tão bonito quando sinaliza. Amo te observar, e sei que não gosta muito de falar. Estou fazendo isso direito?** Perguntou. Seus movimentos eram nítidos e deliberados. A prática vinha com o tempo, mas ele estava indo bem. Era difícil de acreditar que ele tinha se dado o trabalho de praticar todo dia.

**Você está fazendo direito. Você está ótimo, **adicionei.

Era a vez de Harry de corar. **Estou feliz que você acha isso.**

**Você não acha?**

Harry levantou as mãos, mas não disse nada por um tempo. No final, apenas deu de ombros. **Eu tenho conversado com essa mulher que o Sirius contratou. Ela me deu uma dieta para seguir, e preciso ter um diário para controlar o que eu como e como eu me sinto. É uma...** merda," finalmente o falou alto.

Não consegui segurar o sorriso. **Merda,** mostrei a ele. **Tonks está pulando as melhores partes.**

Ele balançou a cabeça. **Ainda não gosto da parte de comer.**

Engoli a seco e peguei a mão dele. **Estou aqui se precisar.**

O sorriso voltou. **Sou sortudo de te ter.**

**Obvio! **Respondi de um jeito orgulhoso.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para a porta do café, e eu segui o seu olhar. Granger, Weasley e mini Weasley estavam lá. Apesar de eu ainda odiar o Ron, eu estava determinado a tentar superar isso por Harry. Granger envolveu Harry em um abraço são apertado que ela quase o levantou. Quando finalmente se endireitou, ofereci a minha mão, mas ela ignorou e me abraçou também. Pude ver a gratidão nos olhos dela.

Ron me deu um pequeno aceno, e foi logo conversar com Harry. A irmã dele estava olhando para o Harry como se ele fosse um mármore vivo.

Todos nos sentamos, e imediatamente senti falta de privacidade. Harry e Hermione sinalizavam várias vezes, mas eu não estava tão interessado. Tempos como esse faziam me perguntar se eu seria parte do círculo de amizades do Harry. Hermione não era chata. Tenho de admitir que estava parecendo um velho chato. Mas não achava que gostaria do Weasley.

"**Então, você vai sentar conosco no trem?**" Hermione perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "**Acho que vou sentar com Blaise e os outros sonserinos.**"

Weasley revirou os olhos. "Surpresa..."

Hermione o fulminou com o olhar. "**É melhor irmos. Nos vemos no trem.**"

Os dois Weasley seguiram Hermione.

Harry apertou minha mão. **Obrigado por não falar nada.**

**Sonhe... você vai me retribuir, **disse para ele. Olhei o meu relógio. **Melhor Sirius e meu pai voltarem logo.**

**O que será que estão falando?**

Um sentimento horrível tomou conta de mim. Sabia que a ajuda do meu pai não seria grátis. Afastei esse pensamento. Não queria que Harry descobrisse tudo que acontecia por detrás dos panos. Mas de algum jeito, pensei que era o meu papel protegê-lo.

Sirius e meu pai voltaram a tempo. Estávamos na plataforma com nossos companheiros de classe. Não pude não reparar como os dois estavam diferentes. Enquanto meu pai apertou a minha mãe e deu um adeus rápido, Sirius abraçou Harry e beijou-o na testa. Ele parecia realmente triste de o ver partir. Uma velha ferida se abriu em mim. Será que meu pai sentia a minha falta?

O trem partiu na hora, e acabei sentando com Blaise, igual ao ano passado. Esse ano, entretanto, estávamos em silêncio. Reparei que Blaise observava Dean Thomas, que estava na parte da Grifinória. Ele me contou a um tempo que Dean não queria nada mais do que uma transa, mas eu sabia que Blaise queria mais do que isso. Apesar de se mostrar valentão, ele tinha um coração sensível. Me senti sortudo em ter Harry, naquele momento.

Hogwarts continuava a mesma desde a minha partida. A parte da Sonserina estava cheia de estudantes levando suas malas para os quartos. Blaise e eu dividiríamos um quarto juntos como no ano anterior, mas fomos levados a um dormitório diferente. Hogwarts tinha um sistema de como um estudante poderia escolher os seus quartos. Aqueles que tivessem as notas mais altas, poderia escolher primeiro. Blaise e eu éramos estudiosos, então estávamos entre os primeiros. Dividimos nosso quarto igualmente. Entre nós dois, havia um acordo que não precisava pedir alguma coisa emprestada contanto que ela fosse devolvida. Deixamos grande parte do armário em casa, obviamente. Se não tivéssemos, nada caberia no nosso quarto.

Me joguei na cama e suspirei. Então, pensei, ainda estou vivo para o round dois. Na verdade, estava ansioso com esse ano. De algum jeito, sabia que Harry e eu passaríamos teríamos mais tempo do que tínhamos no quartinho. Sorri. Harry e eu aproveitaríamos ao máximo. Tinha certeza.

Esse ano seria diferente. Desde o minuto que eu sai do trem, pressenti algo bom. Não tinha idéia do quanto esse pressentimento se tornaria verdade. Com toda a minha preocupação com o Harry, eu meio que não prestei atenção nas coisas – ou melhor nas pessoas – que deveria. Não reparei em nada de estranho naquele ano em Hogwarts até o banquete de boas vindas.

Sentei no meu lugar de sempre, ao lado dos sonserinos, e vi Harry cercado de grifinórios. Ao meu lado, Blaise comentou. **Onde está Tonks?**

Dei de ombros. **Ela está sempre atrasada. Tenho certeza de que chegará logo.**

**Isso não te irrita?**

Eu ri. **Como se eu me importasse com o que o Dumbledore vai dizer!**

**Você vai querer, hoje, **Blaise me disse com um sorriso.

**Porque?**

**Temos um professor novo e ele é lindo.**

Revirei os olhos. **É só nisso que você pensa?**

**Sim, mas tem mais, **o sorriso aumentou. Pegou um livro da mochila. **Ele é poeta, e não qualquer poeta. A crítica amou o livro e ele é quase, digamos, inalcançável. Até Dumbledore penou para conseguir ele como professor.**

Peguei o livro e li o titulo: _A Mão de Meu Amado e Outros Poemas_ por R.J Lupin. Virando o livro, li o que estava escrito atrás:

Ganhador do prêmio Pulitzer, Dr. R.J. Lupin, phD. Este volume segue o aclamado pela crítica _Ecos e Sonhos_ com outra hipnótica viagem sobre a alma humana. Como um ativo participante da Comunidade Gay e Cultura Surda, os versos de Lupin são relevantes e bonitos.

Agora, isso foi interessante! **Surdo e gay?** Falei em choque.

Blaise concordou. **E não se esqueça, bonito para caralho.**

Procurei no aposento alguma cara nova, mas não achei nenhuma. **Como você sabe?**

**Minha mãe me fez ir a um jantar beneficente, alguma coisa assim, a uns meses, e ele foi um dos caras que ia fazer um discurso. Alguém me disse que ele era um dos candidatos para entrar no lugar do Howard, e agorinha mesmo ouvi da Pansy que o pai dela estava furioso com o novo professor, **Blaise explicou dramaticamente. **Agora, não está curioso?**

Ergui uma sobrancelha para isso. Como eu não estava curioso? Apesar de eu ter perdido um pouco de contato com o pessoal da Cultura Surda, fiquei surpreso por nunca ter ouvido falar dele antes. Fiz uma nota mental de mandar um e-mail para Adam para ver se ele o conhecia. Uma coisa estava certa: a ausência de Tonks estava começando a me irritar. **Então como ele é, além de surdo, gay, talentoso, e bonito?** Perguntei.

Blaise riu. **Acho que você já falou tudo. E pode acrescentar misterioso na lista. Ele é bem isso sobre a sua inspiração.**

Um tempo depois, vi Tonks. O cabelo rosa tinha voltado. Sorri. Realmente senti falta dela no verão. Seu esquisito senso de humor fazia os dias e as aulas passarem mais depressa, e eu estava muito agradecido por ela ter ensinado sinais para o Harry.

**Olá, chatinho, **ela sinalizou. **Se divertiu estragando o Harry nesse verão?**

**Claro. Ainda tenho de ensinar os melhores sinais que você não ensinou, **provoquei.

Ela riu. **Nem ao menos um obrigada minha linda e maravilhosa deusa. Eu vejo como você é. Então, arranjou alguma fofoca boa para mim? **ela perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

**Então, você o conhece?**

Ela balançou a cabeça. **Ele me ensinou a sinalizar.**

Alguma coisa se ascendeu no meu cérebro. Então essa era a pessoa que conhecia a Tonks e o Snape! Não tive tempo de remoer essa informação, pois Dumbledore se levantara. Tonks se posicionou ao lado dele e começou a sinalizar.

Bem vindos a outro ano em Hogwarts. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido nas férias. Esse ano, notarão algumas diferenças no horário. Professor Howard tomou a decisão de sair de sua posição de professor de literatura, e tenho certeza que sua falta será sentida. Entretanto, com sorte, Dr. Remus Lupin aceitou a tarefa de tomar a posição de Howard. Lupin, infelizmente não pode comparecer hoje a noite, mas sei que darão boas vindas a ele nas aulas de amanhã. Agora, Sr. Filch me pediu...

Minha atenção foi parar em outro lugar. Estava um pouco desapontado com Dumbledore por ter falado só aquilo sobre o professor novo. Não acreditei que depois de tanta controvérsia, ele só tenha dito aquilo. Tá bom, vou admitir, Dr. R.J Lupin tinha me interessado. Apesar de não ter o conhecido ainda, eu já possuía um respeito pelo cara. Aqui estava um homem que era surdo e gay, e orgulhoso dessas duas coisas. Aqui estava um homem que eu secretamente esperava me tornar algum dia. Só queria ver se ele atenderia as minhas expectativas. Sim, decidi, esse ano seria diferente.

* * *

**Olá pessoinhas! Primeiro, um zilhão de desculpas pela imensa demora! Quase um ano sem atualizações, mas esse ano foi ano de vestibular e tive de me concentrar nas pauleras da ufrj, uff, uerj, unirio, e etcs... então me perdoem! Obrigada por não me abandonarem! Hahahaha**

**Estou tão feliz, achei a partitura completa do musical do Sweeney Todd, vou tocar o dia inteiro, minha mãe vai ficar irritada, porque ela acha as músicas macabras demais... Mas é sempre bom irritar a mãe de vez em quando né? (risadinha má)**

**Estou irritada com o fanfiction, esse layout novo é muito complicado... Eu fico horas procurando e tentando descobri como eu atualizo minhas fanfics! hehehe Mas bem, esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos e espero que eu tenha feito jus ao original! E nossa, tudo isso de reviews?! To espantada! Quase 200 reviews! Vo morrer hahahahaha Obrigada mesmo gente!**

**Roberta:** _Nossa, são reviews assim que eu vejo que valeu a pena o esforço de traduzir! Hahahahah Sério!, estou muito feliz que tenha gostado desse capítulo. E aquele banho de piscina, ainda continua sendo a minha parte favorita desse capítulo, isso significa que o nosso bonitinho do Harry está de algum modo melhorando. E sobre o Lucius... eu não consigo gostar dele, sempre com segundas intenções escondidas na manga... Mas bem, espero que você goste desse capitulo aqui! E agradeço as reviews quilométricas, elas fazem o meu dia!_

**Designer J:** _Que bom que gostou da tradução... sinceramente, eu não gostei nada hahahah É claro que eu lembro de todos os meus leitores nas respostas das reviews! Sei lá, eu nunca gostei de não responder... dá a impressão de que o autor não dá a mínima para os leitores, por isso eu respondo todos os comentários!_

**Nyx Malfoy:** _Que bom que gostou da tradução! E sim, os Dursley levaram uma na cara! Sobre o Lucius, eu não vou opinar muito não... E é lindo ver o nosso menininho lourinho feliz! Nesse capítulo, você vai achar todos os nossos amiguinhos! Espero que goste!_

**Chan J. K.:** _Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz! Demorou mas foi! Que bom que gostou!_

**Sy.P: **_Eles não são? Gracinhas é apelido! E se eu pudesse apertar pessoalmente, eles dois estariam mortos nas minhas mãos de tanto abraço! (risada maligna histérica)._

**Dark Wolf 03:** _Nossa, eu devo ser a única que não gostou daquele capítulo! Mas estou feliz que você tenha. Esperamos que o Harry se transforme completamente logo! Dursley na pior... um dos melhores momentos! Espero que goste desse capítulo aqui!_

**Nanda W. Malfoy:** _Sirius é lindo demais! E o Lucius... nem tanto hahahah E sim, existe uma possibilidade de 98% dele só ter feito tudo, pensando em si mesmo! Hehehe E desculpa a demora desse capítulo!_

**Thanatos: **_Lucius e caridade com certeza não são sinônimos! Espero que goste desse capítulo! E obrigada pelo comentário!_

**Sugar Hurricane:** _Não se preocupe com críticas, são bem vindas! E sim, eu sei que surdos de nascença apenas emitem sons e não tem capacidade de formar palavras, mas como eu estou apenas traduzindo preferi deixar como no original, já que a história não é minha e eu não tenho o direito de mudar nada. E também, não gosto de mudar o trabalho dos outros, então... vou deixar como está. Não me entenda mal, eu não me sentiria bem se eu mudasse a história da autora, apesar de ser uma mudança pequena. Mas obrigada pela dica do mesmo jeito, e espero que continue gostando da fic e da tradução! Hehehe_

**Lua Mirage2 :** _Que milagre, alguém que conhece Dresden Dolls! Hahahahahah Também acho todas as músicas maravilhosas! E que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que goste deste!_

**alyson1weasley1riddle:** _Que entusiasmo! Que bom que gostou! E desculpa por não conseguir postar esse capítulo logo! Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**Lady Nath Black:** _Suas visitas serão bem vindas! Estou feliz que esteja gostando, eu mesma já li e reli várias vezes a original. E aqui está o capítulo! Desculpa a demora! Beijos!_

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy:** _Carinha nova por aqui! Que bom que gostou! O Draco é um lindinho mesmo! E não se preocupe, não desisti da fic não hehehe_

**Sasami-kun:** _Essa fic é linda né? Quando eu li pela primeira vez, fiquei encantada! Desculpa e demora e sim, pretendo continuar até o final!_

**Ju :** _Não se preocupe, eu não parei de traduzir não! Eu tava realmente sem tempo esse ano... muita coisa junta acontecendo, e ainda estudos pra se preocupar... então não tive muitas horas de lazer hehehe Você vai continuar a ler sim senhora! Pois eu vou traduzir o resto!_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Como esperava, logo recebi uma resposta de Adam sobre o professor Lupin:

_Eu sei quem ele . Lupin deu aula para mim a um tempo. bem liberal, e detesto todos os seus poemas. E não se preocupe por não o conhecer, suas obras não vendem muito. Acho que ele também deu aula no Gallaudet por um tempo. Você sabe que ele gay né? Eles nem colocam os livros deles nas estantes da biblioteca daqui!_

Revirei os olhos na parte do você sabe que ele gay. Digitei o nome de Lupin em um site de busca, e alguns resultados apareceram... a maioria propaganda de seus livros. Mas um site continha a informação que eu queria.

_Remus Jean Lupin, nasceu em 10 de Março de 1960, filho da famosa bailarina Anna Benoit-Lupin e industrialista Jean Lupin. Lupin reconhecido por seu Prêmio Pulitzer pelo seu livro de poesia A Mão de Meu Amado e Outros Poemas. Graduado da prestigiosa Hogwarts Academy, Lupin primeiramente foi para a Boston College onde começou a estudar literatura. Em 1982, perdeu grande parte de sua audição por conta de meningite. Na década seguinte, Lupin continuou seus estudos em Harvard, Carnegie College, e universidade de Gallaudet. Eventualmente receberia seu doutorado em Carnegie College. Seus poemas foram publicados esporadicamente nos anos 80, e seu primeiro volume, Círculos de Mudança, foi lançado em 1991. Em 1995, publicou A Mo de Meu Amado e Outros Poemas. Apesar de adorado entre críticos e intelectuais, seu trabalho continua desconhecido pela grande maioria. Agora com 38 anos, Lupin aproveita a carreira de professor em Boston College, ensinando literatura. Lupin também reconhecido por seus trabalhos de caridade e boas ações, como também um porta voz do GLADD._

Sonolento, encostei na cadeira olhei para a tela. Então Lupin fora um estudante de Hogwarts. Imaginei de qual casa ele teria sido. Provavelmente Sonserina. Nós não éramos conhecidos por nossas ambições? Queria pegar emprestado o livro do Lupin de Blaise, mas no consegui arrancar o volume de suas mãos. Fui para cama aquela noite ainda pensando no professor.

Prometi encontrar Harry pela manhã antes do café em nosso quarto. Uma cotovelada forte me disse que Blaise não estava afim de bancar o despertador. Andei pelos corredores tentando ser o mais quieto possível. De acordo com o meu mundinho eu poderia ser um elefante descendo as escadas naquele momento. Parei quando vi algo estranho.

O professor Snape estava perto do hall reclamando em sinais com um homem que assumi ser Lupin. **Você no mudou nada. Sabia que ficaria entusiasmado quando o conhecesse. Pode ficar em cima dele o tempo todo como ficava com James e Sirius. Estou lhe avisando, aquele garoto não é melhor que vocês, naqueles tempos. Andando com o garoto Weasley!**

De onde eu estava, não pude ver o que Lupin respondeu, mas seus movimentos bruscos não deixaram nenhuma sombra de dúvida em minha mente de que estavam discutindo. Ele foi para a direção contrária de Snape, e consegui me esconder... bem, tentei. Segundos depois estava encarando o homem.

Lupin era um homem pequeno. Não era mais alto do que eu, e estava muito magro. Parecia frágil, mas percebi o que Blaise achava de tão interessante nele. Suas feições eram delicadas, e até bonitas. Seu cabelo escuro já tinha alguns fios brancos. Olhos âmbar me observavam com interesse. O que está fazendo acordado to cedo?

**Queria dar uma corrida antes das aulas começarem, senhor, **respondi em sinais.

O professor sorriu. **Você deve ser Draco. O professor Snape me contou sobre você.**

**Contou?**

**Me disse que muito inteligente,** respondeu. Ele me observou, e vi um pequeno sorriso. **Posso fazer uma sugestão?**

Balancei a cabeça.

**Da próxima vez que mentir, pelo menos pense em uma história. Duvido muito que queria correr vestindo o seu uniforme. Volte para o dormitório, **sinalizou gentilmente.

Apesar de ter feito o que ele disse, estava xingando mentalmente. Não acredito que tinha sido tão descuidado a ponto de ser descoberto. E de todas as pessoas do mundo, pelo professor Lupin! Pelo menos, pensei, o conheci. Esperei uns dez minutos antes de sair novamente. Claro, estava atrasado mas Harry estava no sofá quando cheguei no quarto.

**Perdeu a hora?**

Balancei a cabeça. **Encontrei com o professor Lupin.**

Harry riu. **Vem cá.** Levantei uma sobrancelha. Harry raramente dava ordens. Talvez tenha sido a curiosidade que me fez obedecer. Sentei no sofá ao seu lado. **Esperei por isso.**

**Pelo que?**

Harry respondeu com um beijo. Foi mais fervoroso do que antes. Sua língua e suas mãos não deixavam nenhuma dúvida de que ele me queria. Gemi quando seus dedos me envolveram. Nenhuma palavra ou sinal foi preciso. Escorreguei um pouco no sofá e deixei ele fazer o que quisesse. Com suas mãos, sua boca. Não importava o que. Estava nas nuvens.

"Meu Deus, como você bonito." Ele disse, colocando suas mãos no meu rosto.

O beijei. Minhas mãos pararam em seu zíper.

Harry levantou, abruptamente. "**Ainda não.** No posso..."

**Tudo bem,** menti. Não iria começar esse ano com uma briga. Deitei no sofá e senti alguma coisa incômoda.

Passando a mão no local, senti algo entre as almofadas. Harry tirou do local uma caixa e a entregou para mim. **Você abre.**

Ela não era nada mais do que uma antiga caixa de cigarros. Abri a tampa e tirei uma carta.

_Parabéns! Você descobriu o segredo de todos as nossas travessuras. O Mapa do Maroto. Esperamos que faça um bom uso._

_Almofadinhas, Rabicho, Aluado e Pontas._

Embaixo da carta havia outro papel. Harry o desdobrou. Era um mapa da escola inteira! Tinha passagens que nunca soube que existiam. Tinha até uma entre a Sonserina e Grifinória.

**Então isso que nos deixaram,** comentei com um sorriso.

Harry se levantou novamente. "**Tocou o sino. Vamos voltar para isso hoje a noite.**"

Por pouco consegui entrar em sala, e foi uma boa coisa não estar atrasado. Snape estava mais irritado do que nunca. Imaginei se a briga com Lupin fosse a razão. Até Tonks parecia meio aborrecida.

Talvez química avançada não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, apesar de Tonks estar comigo. Blaise e Harry optaram por biologia com a professora Sprout. Blaise, óbvio, só escolheu quando viu que Dean Thomas estaria na aula. Harry apenas para evitar Snape, o que seria meio impossível. Com todos os requerimentos de Hogwarts, ele ainda precisaria de mais dois créditos em ciências. E para eliminá-los geralmente você precisava pegar alguma matéria do Snape, ou ter pego alguma aula de pré-requisito com ele. Estava ainda remoendo por ele não ter escolhido química comigo e ficar livre logo.

Nada aconteceu na primeira metade do dia. Almocei com meus colegas de quarto e quase morri engasgado. Blaise riu. **Isso o que acontece quando você está ocupado demais com o namorado de manhã e não come.**

**Perdi a hora! **Protestei.

Blaise sorriu. **Vou palpitar que você e Harry tiveram um café da manhã com mais proteína?**

Sem consegui controlar, corei. Odeio quando ele está certo. Fiz o meu melhor para o ignorar enquanto espiava a mesa da Grifinória. Harry estava fazendo caretas para o prato, mas estava comendo. De repente me ocorreu que ele não deveria estar pulando refeições, e senti uma onda de culpa e vergonha.

**Tudo bem? **Blaise perguntou.

Disse que sim. Pensei se todos os relacionamentos eram complicados?

Depois do almoço: literatura americana. A aula de Lupin era uma boa distração. Era a única coisa que eu realmente queria assistir nesse dia. Grifinórios e sonserinos entravam na aula, logo percebemos que as coisas seriam diferentes. As carteiras estavam organizadas em um semi-círculo e a mesa de Lupin em um lugar visível para todos. Nos fundos da sala estava sentado um homem negro que não reconheci, assumi que fosse um intérprete.

Assim que todos sentaram, professor Lupin levantou. "**Bem vindos a aula de literatura americana. Sou o professor Lupin, e darei aula para vocês esse ano. Como já perceberam, essa aula ser um pouco diferente do que estão acostumados e eu sou um pouco diferente. Sou surdo. Leio lábios muito bem, mas para um entendimento mais claro, o Sr Shacklebolt estará aqui como um intérprete.**"

Lupin parou e olhou para a mão do Weasel erguida. Ron perguntou para Shacklebolt sua pergunta ao invés de perguntar para Lupin. Tonks quase perdeu a compostura enquanto sinalizava a pergunta para mim: **Isso significa que deveremos aprender sinais para falar com ele?** Revirei os olhos.

"**Ficaria agradecido se você direcionasse as perguntas para mim, Sr...** "Lupin esperou Ron falar seu sobrenome. "**Não, Sr. Weasley, vocês no precisarão aprender sinais. Mas precisarão aprender Hawthorne, Whitman, Hemingway, Fitzgerald, Chopin e Angelou. Essa aula ir cobrir três principais áreas: a história da obra, período, autor, a obra por si só e a sua análise.**"

Lupin entregou para a turma a grade curricular. Olhou para o seu relógio e depois para a janela. "**Bem classe, temos quarenta e cinco minutos sobrando, e o dia está lindo. Vamos para o jardim.**"

O dia realmente estava lindo. Todos seguimos Lupin e sentamos na grama. Olhei de relance para Blaise que fez questão de sentar na primeira fila. Aparentemente esqueceu que Dean Thomas estava na última. Toda a sua atenção estava voltada agora para o professor. Harry se sentou perto de mim, e vi ele colocar um bilhete em meu bolso. Resisti para no lê-lo agora.

Lupin começou a recitar de repente:

"**Não seja gentil com esse boa noite,**

**A velha idade deveria queimar no final de cada dia;**

**Ódio, Ódio contra a morte da luz.**

**Apesar de homens sábios em seus momentos finais**

**reconhecerem que a escuridão é certa,**

**Pois suas palavras não alcançam mais a claridade,**

**Eles não são gentis em suas boas noites.**

**Bom homem, o último não levado pela onda, **

**Chorando por suas boas ações jogadas fora,**

**Ódio, Ódio contra a morte da luz.**

**Homens selvagens que seguraram o sol em um vôo,**

**E aprenderam, tarde demais, que também choravam,**

**Não seja gentil com esse boa noite.**

**Coveiros, perto da morte, enxergam cegamente**

**Os olhos cegos que brilham e são feliz,**

**Ódio, Ódio contra a morte da luz.**

**E você, meu pai, nas altas e tristes alturas,**

**Amaldiçoe, abençoe agora com suas lágrimas poderosas.**

**Não seja gentil com esse boa noite.**

**Ódio, Ódio contra a morte da luz.**"

**Alguém sabe o nome desse poema?** Lupin perguntou.** É** **uma pergunta muito fácil.** Olhei para os meus colegas rezando para eu não ser o único que não fazia a mínima idéia de qual seria o título. Como era de se esperar, nenhuma mão levantou. Lupin apontou para Neville. **Pode me dizer, Sr... Longbottom? Te darei uma dica: Não seja...**

Neville parecia pedra. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Todos sabiam, que não gostava dos holofotes. Finalmente ele respondeu e todos envolta dele fizeram caretas. "NÃO SEJA GENTIL COM ESSE BOA NOITE?"

O professor riu. "**Está correto. No entanto, não precisa gritar. Acredite, isso apenas irrita seus colegas. De qualquer modo, muito bom. Sabe quem o autor?**"

Neville respondeu que não.

"**Foi escrito por Dylan Thomas,**" Lupin disse. "**O que você acha que ele tentou retratar?**"

Revirei os olhos. Neville nunca acertava, e duvidava que tivesse conseguido acertar o título do poema sem a ajuda de Lupin. Você pode imaginar a minha surpresa quando Tonks sinalizou a resposta.

**Acho que é sobre ele não querer que o pai morra.**

Lupin sorriu. "**Muito bom. Thomas realmente escreveu esse poema sobre a morte do pai. Esse poema terá um significado maior se você já tiver experienciado a morte. Eu o li pela primeira vez em uma aula de inglês, muito parecida com esta, mas só entendi realmente o significado da poesia quando meu próprio pai faleceu. Meu trabalho para vocês simples: traga algo que seja especial. Pode ser qualquer coisa: uma foto, um poema, uma citação. Traga algo que os inspirem... e que seja apropriado, claro. Estão dispensados.**"

Harry e eu estávamos voltando para a escola quando ele parou de repente. Olhei e vi Lupin dizendo algo. Posso falar com você um instante, Harry?

**"Nos vemos mais tarde?"**

Respondi que sim e fui embora, deixando os dois para trás. Me ocorreu, de repente, que Harry fosse provavelmente o que Lupin e Snape estivessem discutindo. Pensei porque será que Snape tinha uma relação tão ruim com Harry, e porque Lupin queria falar com ele. Não teria nenhuma resposta até que nos encontrássemos novamente.

Naquela noite, Harry apareceu tarde no quartinho. Parecia cansado, mas sorriu para mim. **Desculpa o atraso.**

O que Lupin queria?

**Ele como todo mundo aqui. Conhecia meus pais. Não quero falar sobre isso,** me disse.

**Tudo bem. Vamos ver o mapa, **sugeri. Por alguma razão, estava determinado em deixar tudo calmo. Não ia insistir para ele me contar as coisas que não queria, porque estava com medo do chão despencar.

Ficamos quase uma hora vendo os detalhes. Na minha opinião, Salazar Sonserina pode ter sido um louco, mas também um gênio. A planta da escola era perfeita. Existiam vários corredores e quartos escondidos. Claro que algumas das passagens não eram exatamente um segredo para os estudantes. Blaise me mostrou uma que levava para Hogsmeade na primeira semana de aulas, mas eu sabia que ele não conhecia a passagem entre a nossa casa e a Grifinória. Fugir para ver Harry ficara mais fácil. Sorri ao imaginar isso.

Por impulso, toquei seu rosto. **Porque você não me deixa te tocar?** Harry desviou o olhar. "Por favor, me diz."

"**Você lindo.**"Seus olhos estavam voltados para mim, agora.

"**O que isso tem haver?**"

"**É difícil de explicar. Não sei como fazer você entender.**" Suas mãos tremiam e as segurei. Você limpo. É tudo que eu não mereço."

"Eu amo você, e você é bonito pra mim. Você é limpo," eu disse. "Eu quero você. Eu te amo. Isso não importa?"

"Importa... mais do que tudo. Eu só não acredito que te mereço. Falar com um psicólogo apenas me fez ver isso. Isso não significa que eu sou um merda? Porque você ainda está aqui? Não se cansa de mim... de tudo?" ele perguntou.

Afundei no sofá. "**Eu fico cansado de tudo isso, mas não de você. Estou aqui porque eu quero. Se você é um merda, ninguém pode te culpar. Eu não culpo! Quer saber o que você merece, Harry? O que realmente merece? Você merece ser feliz! Você merece ser amado. Eu te amo, e se eu te faço feliz; sou exatamente o que precisa.**"

"**As vezes você é a única coisa que me faz feliz,**" me disse sentando ao meu lado.

"**Então me deixe te fazer feliz como você me faz."**

Harry mordeu os lábios. "Eu não te entendo. Sério."

Eu ri. "Que ironia". Beijei o seu pescoço. "Por favor."

Ele também afundou no sofá e me deixou desabotoar a sua camisa. Minhas mãos acariciaram seu peito. Deixei meus lábios e minha boca provarem para ele que as cicatrizes não mudavam a minha idéia de que ele era bonito. Sua respiração ficou um pouco ofegante. Deus, queria ele agora. Comecei devagar. Primeiro o seu cinto. Depois, suas calas.

Encarei seus olhos verdes e enfiei minha mão por debaixo do tecido. Ele pareceu saber o que eu estava perguntando e concordou. Começou com minha mão. Pela primeira vez, poderia dar o prazer que Harry me deu. Secretamente, queria o fazer mais feliz do que ele tinha me feito.

Não foi o que eu esperava. Sempre pensei que seria divertido estar do outro lado da corda... Estava errado!

* * *

Olá pessoas que provavelmente querem me matar!

Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora colossal. E dessa vez eu admito, foi por preguiça mesmo! Tava meio sem saco, mas voltei a ativa! Prometo não demorar tanto e de novo me desculpem!!!

Respondendo a pergunta mais frequente (sem trema agora!): NÃO!!!! Não parei de traduzir e essa idéia nem passou na minha cabeça!!! Fiquem tranquilos!

Desculpa também pela péssima tradução. Não estou nem um pouco feliz com ela, principalmente com a parte da poesia. Achei a poesia um saco e sem sentido (e eu gosto de literatura! hahaha...) e meio chatinha para traduzir. Me desculpem!

E para quem perguntou: infelizmente não sei linguagem de surdos e o link da fic original pode ser encontrada no fanfiction mesmo. Vai em buscas e digita Freaks and Geeks. Na categoria coloque Harry Potter, e você irá encontrar!

E, uma pergunta meio idiota, mas alguém viu o Harry Potter 6? Sinceramente o filme valeu a pena só pelos vilões e por vilões me refiro ao Draco e a Bellatrix (Helena Bonham-Carter, eu te amo! hahaha) E sem falar que na parte do lago, eu achei a maior cópia do Senhor dos Anéis. Primeiro aqueles bichinhos, que eram iguaizinhos ao Gollum e depois a cena do Dumbledore com aquele feitiço lança chamas. Eu estava assistindo ele fazer o feitiço e estava só ouvindo a minha mente completar com a fala do Gandalf: You shall not pass!!

Outro que também amei foi o Snape (Allan Rickman, eu também te amo!). O Snape e sua inexpressividade/cara de bunda foram um dos auges do filme para mim! hahahahah

Tipo, eu gostei do filme, mas sei lá, não foi o melhor. Mas no geral, eu me diverti no cinema.

E tenho uma novidade (risada malígna): Tenho uma nova fic nas mangas. Já procurei ela na sessão português, não achei... portanto vou traduzi-la. Já estou traduzindo, se eu acabar a tempo coloco hoje ou amanhã aqui. Eu sei que eu devo acabar primeiro com as in-progress, mas não consigo, a fic é boa demais para não ser traduzida! Então fiquem atentos.

E por último mas não menos importante! :

Agradecimentos: Fabianadat, Thanatos, Alyson1Weasley1Riddle, xLua Mirage, Neko Lolita, surdo (obrigado pelo link!), Lady Nath Black, tsuzuki yami, Nicky Evans, Dark Wolf 03, Heloisa, Chan J. K., Lis Martin.

Me desculpem se esqueci de alguém. E muito obrigado por ainda continuarem a ler!

**Dica do dia:** Para quem gosta de música meio alternativa ou francês. Procurem no youtube: Carla Bruni - Tout Le Monde

Cliquem no primeiro link. Eu ouvi e estou apaixonada. E sim, vocês leram o nome certo Carla Bruni, a própria, esposa do Sarkozy, primeira-dama francesa. Mas não se deixem desanimar por isso. Confie! hehehehe


End file.
